RDRII : The Tulip & the Willow (NO AU)
by JaneValentine007
Summary: Tulip is a gunslinger; a woman with few words, her name means nothing less and is nothing more. Willow is a young orphaned girl who's a victim of the cruel world of the wild west and is taken in by Tulip. Both belong to Dutch's gang, a family of outlaws which shares the same dream and yearn for freedom, everything seems calm and fine, until it all goes down in a terrible mess.
1. (Ch1) -Colter-

**Chapter 1**  
 **"The Great Silence"**

* * *

 _By 1899, the age of outlaws and gunslingers was at an end._  
 _America was becoming a land of laws..._  
 _Even the West had mostly been tamed._  
 _A few gangs still roamed but they were being hunted down and_ _destroyed_ _._

The harsh winds of the raging winter lashed at the faces of the figures crawling through the dead of the night. The storm howled fiercely, powerless to stop the weather, the drifters on horses let the fangs of ice bite into their bones. Only they weren't just any wanderers, the holsters and guns clung onto the men on horseback like the snow on their thick coats and their horses.

Inside of the wagons, the lanterns glowed within. They were looking as if it gave off a sense of warmth, but alas, there was only the cold of the terrible snowstorm and its sugary particles slowly creeping in through the cloth that covered the wagons. The lanterns' light highlighted the faces of each of the women, they were tired and solemn, their wrinkles and eyes showed only despair and sorrow.

One lady stood out from the group in the wagon, who held a rifle, its metallic parts shiny and silver. She sat by the back of the wagon where the exit is, the cold biting against her body despite her wearing a bulky attire. It made her fingers incredibly stiff, they were like icy claws clasping on her favored Winchester. A girl around the age of 17 shivered in her sleep on her shoulder, tightly clung on a blanket draped over her like everyone there. The cowgirl glanced at her to adjust her blanket and checked her well-being, her cold hands gently pressed on her forehead.

The 17-year-old girl shuffled, her heavy eyelids opening to reveal bright blue eyes. "I- I'm scared..." She whispered, the storm almost drowning out her voice. "D- do you think we're gon' be fine T- Tulip?..." She found it difficult to push the words out of her slightly chapped lips, especially with her throat choking up from recalling terrible events.

The woman, Tulip, placed a hand on her blonde hair, trying to comfort her. "Yeah..." Another lady spoke, she had dark skin and paused to think carefully over something. "Yeah we gotta be. We've made it this far, ain't nothin' gon' stop us, Willow, even those Pinkertons and that get-up back on Blackwater."

The 17-year-old blonde glanced at her, "I- I hope so, Tilly..." The atmosphere was tense and heavy, the girls didn't speak much in the wagon, the recent events made conversations hard to start off. Everyone's heads hung low, grave and quiet.

Tulip glanced out of the crevice between the cloths every now and then, checking the other wagons that creaked and stirred against the wind. The horses were just as tired as the people, still plowing through the white dust that piled up and pushing onward. Tulip, who had never said a word, but held the rifle looked around, sighing at the situation the gang has gotten themselves into and now were trying to dig themselves out of the hole.

Trotting through to what seems like an endless winding road of nothingness, the storm had no signs of lifting, Willow couldn't sleep and just stared at the darkness out of the wagons. It was a black night, nothing could be seen, and the snow whirled like a tornado. She and Tulip could barely make out the shape of the other carriages only the orange glow of the lanterns made the outline, which were being smuggled by the dark and splotches of the snow from the weather that smothered the light.

The wagon stopped rumbling as voices were being heard from far up front of where the ladies were, everyone looked at each other in deep suspense. Until, a hoarse voice rang out, which belonged to an aged woman. "That's Miss Grimshaw." One of them said.

The only thing they could all do was listen, "Davey's, I'm afraid he's..."

Willow was choked up on her emotions, the words stabbed everyone to their core. "Not another one..."

Another spoke in their wagon, she had blonde hair, golden, just like Willows. Unlike her though, her hair was curled. She sighed, "We knew it'd happen."

Tilly elbowed her, "Karen!"

Tulip shook her head and let her brown hat hide her eyes, sighing through her nose. Willow buried her face on Tulip and sobbed silently as she could. None of the women could do or say anything.

Davey was one of them, one of the gang, no matter how vicious that young man was. "You all seen it- " Karen cut herself short though. "Agh, damn, I need more than just a bottle of whiskey..." She let her hands cover her face, sighing heavily.

"Don't we all?" Tilly added, laughing slightly but bitterly.

Tulip looked at Willow, and everyone settled themselves, trying to be comfortable. As much as they could for the time being at least. As time kept rolling on, Tulip eventually was the only one wide awake, watching over the girls. Willow was no longer resting on her shoulder. She carefully set her Winchester next to her in case of needing to grab it quickly, and rummaged through the bags near her, pulling out a journal. It's leather on the spine was wrinkled and its edges were worn by time.

 _"The Mountains - Grizzlies"_

She wrote and drew, trying to make sense of their situation.

 _"Ever since the failed heist in Blackwater, our luck had turned for the worst and the mood were downright heavy as the deaths and burdens that we carried upon our shoulders."_

She paused, the pencil stopping in its tracks and her mind still scrambled. Tulip sighed and shook her head, writing all of midnight.

 _"Situation became sour and ugly. We lost Jenny, Sean, Mac, and now Mac's brother is dying right by us in the next wagon: Davey Callander. Poor feller, both him and John Marston took a bullet to the gut. John's fine, but Davey... I wasn't too sure what happened during the ferry, I've only heard of Dutch Van Der Linde, our leader, shot and killed an innocent girl. Maybe she wasn't, but I reckon she was innocent and the Pinkertons urged Dutch to act in such a way... Me and Willow were doing the usual robbing and jobs that needed us to act like lustful women, emptying pockets from drunkards, while Arthur and the others were doing a different job entirely. Found it odd that Arthur and Dutch, even Hosea for that matter, were not in the same heists."_

Tulip paused once again, rubbing her eyes in stress.

 _"The gang's money is still in Blackwater. Including me and Willow's personal savings. We had to pack quick before those nasty bounty hunters - Pinkertons - had gunned us down. They were something else. Those Pinkertons were relentless, bullets flew everywhere, and I hate to admit, but they were good shooters. The money... It's the ticket to freedom. As greedy as it may sound."_

She carefully drew the spot of the gang's cash and the map of Blackwater, on the next page, she looked around the inside of the carriage, and decided to draw what was in front of her. Then, she drew how she imagined the wagons traveling through the snow.

 _"Now here we are, running from the law once again. The snowstorm is unbelievably endless."_

Not knowing what else to write, she glanced at Willow, a sad and longing look made way to her.

 _"I worry about the children. Willow and Jack. The Pinkertons were fast at figuring us out, too fast. And I wondered, if it was him who had somehow ratted to the Pinkertons. It's been years since we've met face to face. But I find it impossible,_ _ **MW**_ _wouldn't know where me and Willow were."_

She wrote the letter "MW" hard upon the paper, her brows lowered. It was in bold because of it and popped out of the entry more. After that, she couldn't write or draw anymore and decided to get some shuteye for the next freezing days that lies ahead.

Willow shifted and stirred awake, waking Tulip up who had a hand on the barrel of her own rifle, cautious. "Oh, uhm, sorry." Willow yawned tiredly, the cold greeting her in such an unforgiving way.

Everyone was awake, seeing that it was now early in the morning, Tulip and Willow could see that everyone was cramped together. The boxes and camp sets for tents and whatnot were taking up the space, but no one minded the small space they had, it was unbearably cold, and they all cuddled together for whatever warmth they could possibly get.

"Just how long we gonna keep on like this?" Karen's lip smacked, it was a question that wasn't meant to be answered. No one knew the real answer.

The ride was long, the rumbling and creaking sounds of the wheel rolling against the covered ground became repetitive and monotonous. Tulip was bored and just continued to add little tweaks and shading on the entries she did last night, it was until the 4 of the wagons slowed to a crawl once again in the dead of the night, just like before.

"What's happening?..." Willow whispered.

Tulip searched with her watchful eyes, seeing that one of the men in the cloth, Reverend Swanson, was trotting through and making his way to the very front, the snow that came up knee-height at least. He had orange hear and a mustache, bits of gray streaked the sides of his hair.

"Abigail says he's dying, Dutch. We'll have to stop someplace." He spoke, his voice rough and coarse.

The voices were faint and difficult to hear because of the howling winds that hasn't died down, but Tulip and the rest of the girls could make it out. "Okay. Arthur's out looking, I sent him up ahead."

After a grunt of some sort Swanson returned to one of the wagons. Hosea's voice could be heard, but it was too muffled by the sound of the storm.

Then, the wagons stopped to a halt. "There! Arthur, any luck?" Dutch's voice was heard as he spoke to the approaching figure that slowly crept out of the snowy veil.

The man, Arthur, was wearing a thick blue coat. He yelled back, "I found a place where we can get some shelter. Let Davey rest while he..." Then his voice was faded away by the snowstorm and him saying it lower, everyone knew about Callander. "An old minin' town, abandoned, it ain't far. C'mon."

Dutch commanded his followers, "C'mon!"

* * *

A/N : The first chapter of the fanfic and right off the bat, just like the game. I will add drawn journal pages later, so be sure to check your announcements or something, I don't do announcements much since the wattpad update lol. And for , I suddenly remembered why I hated updating here. XD  
But no worries my friends, it's only some few extra steps to do. Good thing is that when publishing I get to go over my story and even add or fix some details here and there. As for my other two stories, I'm super into RDR2 right now, it's been like what? More than 5 years since RDR1? Finished the game, I waited for the countdown to play the game and even pre-ordered it on PS4, and that also means I'm doing rando things RDR2Online. IF you seen my twitter, KayKatMeow, you can tell how crazy I am about it right now, MY ENTIRE SIDE OF ONE WALL IS RDR POSTERS I MADE.

Published : Nov. 28, 2018

Edited : Nov. 30, 2018  
Added Journal page. (It's the gang riding through the snowy mountains. And it's on my deviantart.)


	2. (Ch2) -Colter-

**Chapter 2**  
 **"Outlaws from the West"**

* * *

They continued along the trail, and soon, through the snowstorm's pure white canvas, a town that Arthur had described faintly came into view. The town was completely deserted, not one sign of life showed, and the cabins were locked tight.

One of the two men on horseback that rode right behind the wagon Tulip was in, complained, "Those damn Pinkertons, this sure was a successful robbery!" Tulip couldn't blame him, it was a man who had one side of their hat's brim folded up just like hers who had spoken. He had snow sticking to his lengthy brown beard. "And goddamn, this snow's freezing!"

Tilly rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Bill. We're all cold an' miserable, an' you complainin' the whole way here ain't gon' do us any good."

Bill shot back a retort, "Ah, Tilly Jackson! You ain't the one riding outside of this damn storm now, are ya?"

"Well we ain't _complainin'_ until you did, so can we all just shut up?" Karen jumped in, clearly just as tired and fed up as everyone.

Just as Bill was going to talk back, Tulip slammed the stock of her engraved Winchester, catching everyone's attention. But it was to mainly tell the twosome to be silent. Tilly and Karen chuckled when Tulip stared down at Bill, who tried to hold his tongue. Then Tulip turned to leer at them for a moment, both Bill and the girls huffed and that was the end of that. Silence, other than the whistling gale of the storm, settled in once again.

The man riding next to Bill was grateful for ending the argument, he had dark skin and was quite young; he might even be one of the youngest members of this gang.

The tension and horrible atmosphere from few days back after the Blackwater robbery faded, yet still lingered.

After a little bit, Willow chimed in. "We're gettin' close to that lonely town." She pointed and everyone saw. "Better than nothing, right?" She turned to Tulip, who shrugged in agreement.

Not a single horse, person, or any other living thing was in sight. One by one, each of the members poured out of the wagons, covered by the snow like a blanket. The oldest member of the group went to check the cabin's door, he lifted the lantern, watching as the light fought back the darkness. "Bring him in here." He gestured with the wave of his hand.

Shifting out of the way, Bill and Arthur brought their dead friend in. The room was just as chilly as the outside.

Davey, who was placed on the wooden plank, was the main priority and was set on top of a table, Tulip couldn't quite tell without her lantern and from where she's standing. Everyone saw the body which a man was once named Davey Callander, now it was only a corpse. His skin was a sickly gray color and was drained from the blood loss that coated his chest and side, Willow stared, but only for a second because Tulip moved in her line of sight. She also gently placed her hands on a little boy, Jack, urging the kid to look away from Davey. Or, what used to be Davey.

Everyone piled in the dark room, shivering and suffering, sliding old crates and wooden benches around. "Miss Gaskill..." The same older women who announced about Davey's health, Grimshaw, ordered. "get that fire lit, quick."

One of the other women from a different wagon went over to check and see Callander's frozen corpse, her mouth was stuck firm and she spoke nothing. She had a peach colored skin, and black hair.

"Miss Jones, bring in whatever blankets we have." Miss Grimshaw pointed to Karen, the blonde who back talked Bill with Tilly earlier. "Mr. Pearson," the man who's the fattest, and has black hair glanced at Grimshaw. "See what we've got in terms of food." Her voice trembled slightly by the cruel cold, the lantern showing her wrinkles and gray hairs.

Abigail shuddered, white puffs of smoke seeping through her lips because of the temperature. "Davey's dead."

Right beside Abigail, was Tilly, comforting Jack in any way she could. The poor child was shaking, and his face could only reflect fear.

One of the men replied amongst the heavy silence of the news, "There was... nothing more you could've done."

Willow had the same expression just like Jack's, she hugged Tulip, whispering low enough for none of the others to hear. "I- I don't wanna see any more of us to..." She said weakly, her voice fragile and anxious.

The elder male of the gang spoke, as one of the men place two quarters over Davey's closed eyes, "What are we gonna do? We need supplies..." The main and oldest members of the group stood all three together in the corner, discussing.

It was Dutch, Arthur, and the oldest man of the gang. "Well, first of all, you're gonna stay here, Hosea, and you are gonna get yourself warm." Dutch thought carefully. "Now, I sent John and Micah scouting out ahead." Arthur shook his head, everyone was shuffling around due to the cold. "Arthur and I, we're gonna ride out and see if we can find one of 'em."

The senior gun of the group, Arthur, stared at Dutch for a moment. "In this?" He gestured with his arm about the storm.

He glanced outside. "Just for a short bit. I don't see what other choice we have." He looked towards the gang and took a step forward. "Listen..."

They all turned their heads and attention upon their brave leader, Willow and Tulip had to rip their eyes off Davey. Davey Callander was a middle-aged gunslinger, sometimes not very honorable, he has a short, scruffy, light brown beard. He was still a good man, full of energy, just like Mac Callander. Both gave the gang the invigorating atmosphere.

"Listen all of you to me, for a moment..." He set his lantern on top of another table. "Now we've had a bad couple of days. I loved... Davey..." The gang's heads lowered. "Jenny..." He mentioned the anothers, "Sean, Mac..." Tulip shook her head and clasped her rifle tighter. "They may be okay, we don't know. But we lost some folks." His voice was solemn. "Now, if I could..." He paused a bit. "Throw myself, in the ground, in their stead... I'd do it, gladly. But, we're gonna ride out, and we are gonna find some food. Everybody, we're safe, for now." His eyes scanned the people in front of him. "There ain't... nobody followin' us through a storm like this one... And by the time they get here... Well we're gonna be... We're gonna be long gone. We've been through worse than this before." Everyone shook their heads in agreement, "Mr. Pearson... Miss Grimshaw."

Both turned their heads at the mentioning of their names as the winds outside continued to howl an ominous and lonesome tone.

"I need you to turn this place into a camp." Van Der Linde continued as everyone tried to find warmth in anyway, some even curled over slightly. "We may be here for a few days. Now all of you, all of you... Get yourselves warm." Abigail sat by her son Jack, her arm around him. "Stay strong... Stay. With. Me." Every word was slowly spoken on the last part as he took one step forward, each syllable giving the gang some form of hope to keep on going. "We ain't done yet!" He snatched his lantern and immediately made his way towards the door, "C'mon, Arthur."

The two men stepped out into the Winter's unforgiving storm and as soon as they did, Grimshaw announced, taking on an authoritative role. "Alright, we got some work to do." Grimshaw ushered the ladies to get to work, "Gaskill, put that book away and start cleaning up this place! And I mean that for all of you girls - Miss Jackson, Jones, get these broken, dirty filth out of here!"

The door creaked open and Tulip, being the closest, most cautious, and rifle at ready, took a small aim with the Winchester at her hip.

The man enveloped by snow, had a hat and a dark coat. His hand is bandaged. "Ah, it's Charles Smith." One of the men pointed out, he was on the floor and lazing about.

She set her gun down. "Tulip." Charles passed by her, she grabbed his arm abruptly.

It made him look at her for a second, his keen eyes under his hat fixed on her actions. He was black, and the necklaces that hung under his coat showed that he was part Native, his facial features had some sense of it also. He's a relatively new member, running with Dutch's gang for 6 months, around there.

Tulip brought his wounded hand up for her to see, it was burned, Willow had always begged and been curious for an answer. She had even pleaded towards Tulip to see if she could get anything out of Charles. "It'll heal, it was a foolish mistake on my part."

With that, she tipped her hat, and everyone did their jobs in cleaning up the place. Making it look hospitable at the very least when Dutch, Arthur, and perhaps the others would come back.

Willow's stomach growled slightly, Tulip, who was moving the empty boxes and crates outside, noticed. "It's fine, my belly can wait." She chuckled.

Tulip placed the mess next to the cabin, when she came back in, she shivered and rubbed her arms. She went to one of the wagons, all being unloaded, and grabbed a can of food for Willow. Tulip could only hope that the snowstorm didn't make the food terribly cold or frozen. She threw it to Willow, and she cut the can open, only to see it being invaded by ice. "Darn it all..." Willow pouted. They had to thaw it with the fire Grimshaw, and the girls had created, the fire was what everyone needed.

Afterwards, she wandered around, people had already cleaned out some of the other houses. She insisted on guarding the camp like usual. But one of the other members, the newest and a young member, Lenny Summers, told that "it ain't right to have a lady guard out in the cold" and seeing how Willow is, she might as well take a rest.

"You ain't much of a talker are ya? Well, I know how tough you are, and you've probably already proven yourself since Dutch can trust you, how 'bout this? We'll just take turns alright?"

Eventually, as she had recalled, they'd take turns guarding. Tulip grabbed her journal, seeing that she didn't really have much to do.

Willow saw it and asked a little excitedly, "May I see it when you're done?" Tulip smirked, "you got any idea where we are by the way?"

She took out a map, animals were drawn on the tan-colored paper, and it was displayed in great details of railroads and whatnot.

She pointed. "Colter? Well, I'm be damned, we went from Blackwater to here..." Tulip shrugged, realizing how far they ran from the mess and the law nonstop for days.

Blackwater is in New Austin, and they're not even in that area anymore, they're in New Handover. All the way up north and into the mountains, which was at its worst since it's May. The winters are unrelenting during this time. She could only hope the storm can let up soon for hunting animals and providing food for the gang. The family.

"Hm." Tulip hummed and sat down on the bed rolls that's provided for the gang.

 _"Mining Town, Colter -"_

She began to write, but then a voice rang out.

"Hey! Somebody's comin'!" Willow gasped and Tulip immediately grabbed her guns, everyone in the cabins took cover. It was Lenny who yelled, and a sound of the lever-action rifle clicked.

Willow trembled, "I- Is it the Pinkertons?!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone, weaved and filled with the sense of dread. Tulip thought it was incredulous for the bounty hunters to chase them down so soon, but she didn't completely dismiss it.

The Blackwater Massacre, no matter how far Dutch's gang has fled, the events were just as fresh as the blood that had been spilt during that gunfight. It might as well be some war, rather than a simple gun fight because of all the Hell that had been broken loose.

Tulip shushed and slowly peeked out of the broken window, Lenny aiming at the figures on horseback. One orange lantern emerged after another, there were 3. "Looks like it's Dutch." Lenny then informed. With a sense of relief, everyone with their lights came out of the houses. "Hey everybody, Dutch's back!"

"How'd you get on?" The old man, Hosea, asked.

Dutch scoffed, "Micah found a homestead but... He weren't the first. Colm O'Driscoll and his scum, they beat us to it." Micah had a gray long mustache, he gave Tulip the cold shoulder and laughed at her discontented expression. He held his hands up as if to surrender and Tulip shoved him away, groaning in annoyance.

Tulip held onto her hat, the wind almost blowing it off. She noticed as she approached, that there was someone unfamiliar behind Dutch on horseback.

Dutch handed the lantern, "We found some of them there, but there is more about apparently..." He got off his pearly white horse. "...scouting a train." Tulip came over and helped the blonde woman with a blanket and in her nightgown and got her off Dutch's horse. "Thank you." Dutch said through in between breaths.

Hosea replied, "That's the last thing we need right now, Dutch."

"Well, it is what it is. But we found some supplies, some blankets...a little bit of food... and this poor soul, Mrs. Adler." Dutch introduced, everyone held up their lanterns to get a better look at the woman. She looked frightened, her eyes darting all over and wild. "Miss Karen, Miss Tilly, would you warm her up. Give her a drink of something." The girls escorted her to one of the cabins, Dutch reassured. "And Mrs. Adler, it's gonna be okay. You're safe now."

Tulip took a careful observation of Adler, her eyes, it gave her a familiar feeling. Her eyes wandered to Adler's hand, and then the ember of anger quickly fumed into a raging flame. Its luster winked back, it was a wedding ring. Then her thoughts were quickly filled with fury.

Dutch's voice lowered as he spoke to Grimshaw. "They have turned her into a widow." He said with disgust, Tulip scoffed and uttered something too quiet to hear. But Arthur caught it. "Animals..." Dutch spat. He sighed tiredly, "I need some rest, I haven't slept in three days."

Grimshaw pointed, "You're over here, Miss O'Shea will show you the way."

Tulip began to walk away, Arthur glanced back at her and she shook her head, pushing away his hand of concern.

Before he spoke, Miss Grimshaw called him. "Mr. Morgan," She led Arthur. "We put you in a room over there."

"Thank you, Miss Grimshaw." Arthur spoke.

"Mr. Bell, you're with the fellers over there." She waved her hand towards another cabin where, Bill, Lenny, and the other gunslingers were.

Micah Bell scoffed, "How come Arthur gets a room...and I get a bunk bed next to Bill Williamson..." He spits at Bill, who's not too happy about this. "...and a bunch of darkies?" Now it was Lenny who shook his head, irritated with Micah.

"Get yourself to bed." Tulip heard as she returned to her cabin, where most of everyone's at.

Rather than guarding outside, Tulip was still alert, making sure to keep everyone safe. Willow was too tired to keep awake, and pretty much everyone was ready to turn in for the night.

Tulip continued her entry.

 _"Mining Town, Colter - West Grizzlies, Ambarino"_

Tulip stared at the blank page, so much running through her mind, she just chose to draw something instead of writing this time.

 _"✟ Davey Callander."_

Tulip wanted to write a bit more, but her thoughts instantly flashed to Mrs., or Miss Adler's wedding ring. Eventually, she just began writing a bit more, one sentence after another, then it just became a paragraph.

 _"Storm's not letting up. Ended up in a deserted mining town called Colter, not the best, but it gave us shelter. And we need all the things we can get. A new person came with Dutch, Miss Adler, who has seen terrible things just now._ _ **Micah**_ _Bell came back - he's such a dullard, I'm surprised none of us has planted a damn bullet behind that_ _vermin's_ _head of his. And those damn O'Driscolls - they must've shot her place up. And just as our leader has said, she's a goddamn widow now. I've seen far too many nasty situations of people's pasts..._

 _...mine ain't so different."_

* * *

A/N : Unfortunately, this isn't a climactic chapter since Tulip would most likely be assigned on guarding the camp. Next chapter however, we'll get some action. Ain't gonna lie, I did think carefully and paused as if writing a journal and trying to grasp the problem of things. If the grammar there in the journal entries are wrong in any way, accept them. Tulip wasn't taught too much on it, so she's no master writer, but she does find it helpful or relaxing to even draw things. Because of school and all, I didn't get to draw the pages out just yet, but then again, it'll be announced! How is it? It's important to me, especially on the character interactions... Btw Ima be honest, I was gonna have Tilly say half man to Bill there LOL. Too early! XD

The pics will be from the youtubers, since transferring PS4 screenshots to flashdrive, then computer, then with USB, to my phone... Bit too tedious.

If you can't tell for you fanfiction folks, this is copied and pasted straight from wattpad, even the A/N. The edits? That's just me going over the chapter to make sure everything is italicized or in bold and all, and even adding some little things for both the story on here and wattpad. The edits will also let you know if I drew the journal entries, I'll let you guys know on the A/N in recently updated chapters too.

Published : Nov. 28, 2018

Edited : Dec. 2, 2018  
Fixed some grammatical errors.  
Changed Bill's dialogue "You ain't the one riding outside of this damn storm now, are ya?"  
Changed Lenny's dialogue "You ain't much of a talker are ya?"  
Added "Eventually, she just began writing a bit more, one sentence after another, then it just became a paragraph." On Tulip's journal writing part.


	3. (Ch3) -Colter- Extra Chapter

**Chapter 3  
** **"A Cold Day"**

* * *

The days were long and miserable, the storm and situation beating down on the morale of men and women in Van der Linde's gang. The majority of the gang, mainly the women, were all sullenly sitting in the same big cabin, shivering and muttering lowly.

It was early in the morning and the overwhelming storm was beating against the walls of the cabins, making the day look rather more like night. Tulip was up, her Winchester (or Lancaster) holding close to her body. She stared at her journal, shaking her head and grunting as Tulip got up.

The silent gunslinger grabbed a can of cold corn beef in the crates at the corner, she held up the can, tossing it up and down. "Please help yourself, Miss Tulip." It was the elderly woman who spoke up, cleaning away the dusty pieces of furniture to a corner.

"Hm." She took a quick examination at the crates of what dwindling food supplies they have left.

"It won't be long until some of the men will start eatin' all our resources like pigs." Miss Grimshaw pursed her lips, then frowned.

Like she had said, a few men of the gang were already shifting around and taking some of their things like a pack of cigarettes as they got ready for guard duty.

One of them has a gray bushy beard, Tulip just took a step back to watch Grimshaw hiss at him, being cold (or possibly colder) than the storm and snow outside. "Get your hands off of the food supplies, Uncle!"

He tried to sneak away with more than enough cans and wrapped foods. "Oh, well I..." Uncle chuckled, "When you do lots of thinkin' and wor- "

She gripped one can of peaches and pretty much threw it at him, Tulip smirking in slight amusement. "Horseshit you do any work around here, why don't you go head back to the men's quarters before I do it myself? Get it!"

With him grumbling and the women snickering at the scenario, Grimshaw shook her head with a scowl and began ordering some of the women to arrange and organize the supplies, the place was still quite a mess due to the rushing and bustling.

Tulip fished out a few of the items and handed out to the men, "Mierda, if the storm's not letting up, we'll end up starving here." Javier replied, ever so calm and cool-headed even during their escape from the Blackwater Massacre like Arthur.

Tulip only hummed grimly in deep thought as they both tipped their hats and he went off, Bill Williamson was already in a sour mood, drinking liquor and having grabbing some piece of bread. He snatched the can out of her hand, a frown tracing his features. "I ain't needin' someone to hand me food like I'm some beggar."

Williamson's sour mood didn't amuse Tulip at all, she just leered and narrowed her eyes at him who may or may not be a bit drunk. "Already a bottle in hand, Bill?" Arthur stepped in the cabin with his hands adjusting his gun belt sitting high on his waist than usual. "Why don't ya head off and take that nasty mood of yours out of here. Drink it off."

Bill spat, mumbling as he walks out. "Whatever you say, Morgan."

"Don't listen to that little shit." They both shook their heads. "Hosea wants you to discuss some things over at our place."

She went to Willow without a word or sound, Arthur sighed tiredly as he loitered near the fireplace the ladies had lit up. Instead of grabbing her coat as she has intended to, Willow was tightly clung on her wolf coat like a blanket, so she left her be.

A woman walked over to Tulip, grabbing her attention. "You have any books I can borrow? I know from the others that you've stolen quite a few for the journey." Tulip pulled out three, each having smooth covers and bits of golden tracings on the spine. The woman who had freckles and beautiful emerald eyes chuckled, "Did you steal these from Blackwater?" Mary-Beth asked.

Tulip smirked, snickering lightly. "Uh-huh."

Mary-Beth smiled. "Well thank you, Miss Tulip - I mean just Tulip haha."

Tilly who was at the fire before, went over to Mary-Beth's shoulder, whispering. "Don't make Grimshaw kill ya."

"Aw, she wouldn't tear these books apart knowin' its her's."

"That don't mean she won't tear _you_ up."

They girls returned to the fire and Arthur chuckled to Tulip, "Still a bookworm, I see."

Flashing a smile, she quickly wrote a note for Willow, knowing how long it'll be when it comes to talking with Hosea. The pair would get off track usually, Dutch being in their conversation wouldn't help some times as they all would typically talk about the old days.

Stepping out as the bitter cold greeted her, Tulip didn't waste any time as she would make a brief wave as a greeting to the others, "Mornin', Miss Tulip." Molly was outside, standing ever so elegantly with her fancy and lavish green dress she wore under her coats and rags for warmth, Tulip was slightly confused why she was outside. Sensing her confusion, Molly waved her hand as she leaned on the wood. "It's jus' me an' Dutch." The Dublin girl spoke with her thick Irish accent, she spoke up again before putting rose-red lipstick. "Both Mr. Leopold and Mr. Matthews are there."

Tulip nodded as they both stepped in.

As hours flew by as fast as the snow blowing in the wind, the young blondie stirred awake, groggy and immensely irritated by such cold temperatures. "Mornin', Sunshine." Arthur was busy on his brown, leather-bound journal.

"Ugh, howdy Arth." She yawned and stretched, she hated having to do the usual in mornings like cleaning your teeth and whatnot, the cold definitely doesn't make any of the tasks easier for her.

"Hi, Willow. Why not join us?"

Smiling brightly, Willow scooted over to the fire. "I see yer readin' like always, Miss Gaskill."

"And I see that you're tryin' your hardest to be happy around here, I appreciate that. Oh, and just call me Mary-Beth, how many times to I have to say it?"

"Lots, _Miss Gaskill._ " Willow teased, grinning.

"Oh, Willow..." She shook her head smiling.

She glanced at the spine of the book, noticing. "Ain't that one of ours?"

Mary-Beth nodded. "Mm-hm, Tulip lent me a few. There ain't nothin' much to do around here."

"I can't blame ya, everyone's so grumpy, sittin' around."

"Ain't that just the truth." Karen huffed, rubbing her hands together from the frigid air.

The only young child, Jack, was sitting near the fireplace. He was frowning and sniffling, his nose having a slight pink or red hue. "Here, Jack, have this to blow yer nose on." Willow gave a rag from Tulip's belongings.

"Thank you, Willow..." Abigail handed it to her son, who was quiet and shaking from the cold like a leaf. "I hope that dumbass of a man comes back..." She whispered so Jack wouldn't hear it.

Arthur was standing against a wooden beam, sketching or writing in his journal like the usual. "Marston'll come back." Even he looked grumpy from the bleakness of their situation, despite how their problems are beginning to ease. "If he doesn't run away that is."

"Arthur!" Abigail said in a scolding tone with a low voice.

"It's not like- Ah, forget it." He waved his hand as if swatting something in midair, huffing and mumbling, continuing to do whatever he was on his journal.

"Where's Auntie Tulip?" Jack asked, his voice quivering and small.

He looked so innocent, if Tulip was here she'd blame and mumble about this mess being Dutch's fault for making a child like him suffer through this. Perhaps Tulip was holding a slight grudge on Dutch these past few days, like how Arthur was with John Marston.

"She's out checkin' on others an' talkin' with Hosea in Dutch's place. Why ya ask?" She took a seat next to him rather energetically to try and keep a lighter mood, her voice kind and gleeful.

He scooted closer to her because of the chilly air, "I wanna hear Auntie Tulip sing those songs, the words sound funny. But I like 'em!"

Willow grinned, "Sure, I'll let 'er know, Jack." She noted to herself, having Tulip sing a lullaby to Jack tonight.

Tulip wouldn't normally sing, especially around some folks. But for Jack? Who'd turn down a child who's as innocent and as pure as that boy? He could melt and crumble even grumpy, old man Morgan's tough-guy act as the people around camp would say.

"Arthur, what's she doin'?" She sat up, dusting off her long skirt.

He ripped his eyes off his journal, "Huh? I thought she told ya."

"Not the specifics."

"Tulip's off talkin' to Hosea about where to settle next. I want to get off this God forsaken mountain already."

Willow shook her head, "I could say the same..." She sighed. "Pretty sure everyone here says likewise, I'll be off to go an' see Tulip."

Grabbing Tulip's thick wolf coat, she stepped out into the frigid outdoors, the door yawning and creaking open. Snow being carried by the whistling gale were being spilled into the cabin's entrance, sprinkling on Willow and the fur.

"Don't let the cold get to ya." Arthur replied.

The winds were still somewhat strong, she clung onto her coat, cursing. "Goddamn..." She gritted her clattering teeth, quickly closing the door and trudging through the thick pile of snow to make her way to the other quarters.

* * *

 **A/N: Just some chapters to put some interactions in. =3**  
 **I hope you like them, but I can see why if y'all see this as a waste of time and I should be continuing the story shouldn't I? Sorreh about that fellers. Fanfiction people here – yes, I'm continuing onwards from where I last left off, I apologize. XD**

 **Published: Feb. 18th, 2019**


	4. (Ch4 PtI) -Colter-

**Chapter 4 Pt.I**  
 **"Enter, Pursued By A Memory"**

* * *

Tulip's eyes snapped open, she jolted awake and rubbed her eyelids. It's been a few days since their strenuous traveling. The sounds of a grieving woman in the cabin was what woken her up, it was an ugly sound that made old memories resurface while she was in deep slumber. Willow was already awake, who smiled when Tulip glanced at her. It was Miss Adler who was weeping, and in another corner, Abigail was comforting Jack. Tulip knew it was because of her husband, John, who still hasn't returned. But this time, it wasn't intentional.

"Mornin' Tulip, it's still chilly, but we have some room 'round the fire for ya." Most of the ladies were all gathered by the fireplace, Tulip declined. One of the men of the gang who wore a poncho, was smoking in a corner. He's a Mexican who was forced to flee from his country because of a murder as she recalled. Both him and her tipped their hat as a form of greeting.

The noises of the storm still rage on, and outside, Tulip saw the grass and bits of life sprouting out of the snow already. It was May's winter spring storms after all, though, she wished it didn't have to come to this and ending up in one of the coldest damn places Willow and Tulip has ever been to.

"Are you gon' go out?" Willow asked.

Tulip looked around the depressing room, she thought for a moment, there were no Pinkertons and O'Driscolls may be wandering about. But considering how far and long it took for Dutch and the others to return, that rival gang must be far enough to not realize Dutch's gang is here, yet.

Tulip pulled out a map, Willow looked at her in curiosity. Tulip moved her hands and fingers to Willow, who slowly shook her head. Then, Tulip pointed to Miss Adler, to the map. A few of the others around the cabin noticed her moving her hands and making signs that they couldn't understand.

"Okay." Willow stood up to Miss Adler, Tulip's map in her hand. "Miss?" Adler, who was being comforted by one of the ladies of the gang, looked up at her. "Pardon, but can you point out where your place was on this map?"

"S- Sure..." This was the first time Tulip heard her voice, it was scratchy and coarse. "This was our... My ranch, here..."

Willow and Tulip didn't want to bother the crying woman, but it was important. Willow came back to Tulip, the some of the others were watching, they didn't have much to do. Other than to listen to the sorrowful and heaviness of their situation around them, even Adler was wondering why Willow has asked. "Ranch's here...and our camp's here..." Tulip shook her head, the O'Driscolls would be too far, but she still regarded them with caution in case she'd encounter them.

She cleaned her Winchester with the final last bit of gun oil she had left, the engravings were beautiful and curved out letters, which spelled _"Paciencia"_. She stood up, her gun slung to her back and was rummaging through her belongings. She was searching for ammunition and sliding each of the bullets within her bandolier, its golden casings gleaming.

Abigail approached her. "Tulip." She stopped refilling her bandolier. "John, he... He ain't been seen in days. He's strong and smart, strong at least but... The weather ain't let up." She was fidgety, deathly worried.

"Hm." Tulip hummed, wanting to do something rather than just be a sitting duck. She wants to get the process of burying Davey out of her mind, she didn't want to do it, but she stepped up in doing it herself. Even insisting on doing it. She didn't want to waste time being out in the cold and having the body be buried in a small house, as her Native traditions follow, but she did wrap him in bark and bury him 4 feet deep under the ground. Not counting the pile of snow. The gang didn't have time to arrange Native-styled funerals anyway. The burying process was lengthy, she hated it because it gave her time to think. Think of what would happen to each of the members, what would happen to herself, or even Willow for that matter.

The door creaked open, everyone's attention was briefly placed on who entered. Tulip shifted her head to check who it is in the corner of her eye. It was Arthur, who shuddered violently from the terrible storm and shook the snow off his sleeves on his blue coat. Tulip's readjusted her hat, a flower pin sitting on her folded brim. She shook her head to accept Abigail's plead, taking her bag and ready to set out.

Arthur came over to the fire, rubbing his gloved hands. "Hello, Arthur." She went over, blowing into her hands and rubbing them together.

"Abigail." He said.

She quickly stepped towards him, "Arthur...how you doing?"

He stared at the woman while holding out his hands for the soft orange flames to settle the warmth on them. "Just fine Abigail... and you?"

She tripped over her words. "I need you to..." He knew the instant he came in and hung his head low, his eyes covered by his hat. "I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry to ask, but...

Arthur sighed, his mouth forming a slight frown upon his face. "It's little John...he's got himself caught into a scrape again."

She wasn't very pleased with Arthur's response. "He ain't been seen in two..." She paused. "...two days."

Arthur didn't seem to be very willing, nor encouraging, "Your John'll be fine..." He moved with his arms. "I mean... He may be dumb as rocks and as dull as rusted iron...but that ain't changing because... he's got caught in some snowstorm."

Both Tulip and Willow knew why Arthur wouldn't be entirely happy to even meet John again, some of the newer members of the gang didn't know since no one really bothered to even mention one bit of it. In fact, everyone in the gang acted as if it never had happened.

"At least go take a look." A new voice chimed in.

The rest of girls of the room watched this scene unfold but none bothered to butt in, Willow, even though she's always with Tulip, she's used to staying back in camp sometimes. Willow wouldn't even dare try to go out there in the cold again.

The new voice belonged to Hosea, who was sitting on the bed with the boy. "Javier, Tulip..."

The man in the poncho removed the cigarette from his mouth, "Yes?" Tulip tipped her hat, ready for the order in response.

"Both of you will ride out with Arthur."

"To look for John?" He asked, little surprised since he didn't expect to be dragged into this.

"You three are the best fit people." The old master con man strolled around the room, voicing out his words of reason.

All three turned their heads as Javier replied. "Now?"

Tulip went over to Willow, who's sitting on the wooden floorboards with a blanket wrapped around her. She patted her shoulder, then pointed to their belongings, mainly towards a wooden part of a weapon jutting out in the open. "Yeah, I know." She whispered.

Tulip returned to the conversation, "Yes... She's..." Hosea spoke about Abigail, who turned away and concern continued to plague her mind. "We're all... we're pretty worried about him." Morgan didn't want to argue with Hosea, both knowing why he wasn't devoted on searching him.

Javier dropper his cigarette and crushed it under him. "I know, and if the situation were reversed and..." He went over, grabbed a double barrel shotgun, and handed it to Arthur. "He'd look for me."

Arthur grabbed it without a word, not too glad or enthusiastic about the search. "Thank you." Abigail breathed out as Hosea returned to the bed with Jack.

Arthur didn't bother to say anything, and Tulip just slightly smiled, not caring or focusing on what John had done back then.

The snow and winds greeted her with a hard, frigid slap to the face. She breathed out, white wisps of her breath blew away and escaped her lips.

"This way. Last I know, he was headed up this river." Javier led.

Arthur scoffed, "For all we know... He kept riding North...and never looked back." Tulip couldn't understand why Arthur was still hung up about something John had done back then, he didn't rat out the gang or did anything bad. Other than leaving his baby son Jack, at least he returned. She could even see John trying to make up for them, but his wife Abigail didn't take it too kindly, much like Arthur.

"He wouldn't leave, not like that."

Arthur sighed, but the snowstorm muffled it. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time." His mind briefly recalled an old memory.

All three kept riding, holding their heads down from the gale, Tulip held her hat in case it comes off. The landscape was a wide world of endless, perpetual snow.

As they were riding their way up to the mountains, she noticed Arthur's horse was different. It was a dark brown horse, its mane as black as a raven's feather and it has pearly white spots on its coat. He answered her unspoken question, "it's a Tennessee Walker I got from Mrs..." He paused, Tulip couldn't help but slightly crush the reins. "...Miss Adler's place. Taima's done a fine job travelin' against the snow." He was describing about Charles Smith's horse, everyone in the gang pretty much has their own beloved horse, except Micah.

Tulip can't imagine Micah ever caring about that Dark Horse of his, it's all full of scars and wounds, putting it down would be an honorable thing. To her at least. How the Hell could you stand a rider like Micah, with his nasty gray mustache and maniacal thinking in that head of his?

"How's your horse? Sunny?" Arthur asked, bringing her out of her insulting thoughts on that fat madman. She glanced at him, then Tulip petted her horse, it's golden brown coat soft and beautiful.

Her Missouri Foxtrotter Amber Champagne, one of the finest horses, and it has always been by her side. It always been by her parents' side.

Her horse snorted, and Tulip smiled and laughed. "Haha."

Arthur smirked, "Heheh, well, she's a beauty alright... God, I miss my horse."

They continued making their way up the mountains, wondering what's ahead.

* * *

A/N : Cutting it into two parts, so you fellers can get to read it early and not wait for so long... How is the interaction between each of the characters? They ain't much when they speak with Tulip, I get that, she's not a person of words after all. But...that's 23 different important characters that's part of the gang or the family! XD  
Why the hell would I not want to put effort in writing each and every one of their personalities? Rockstar totally did, even the random encounter NPCs too!

And 'bout Tulip's horse, Sunny, yes, I know its top tier. Usually, I don't give my OCs some high-end stuff or whatever, but as hinted, it wasn't originally hers.

Published : Dec. 1, 2018

Edited : Dec. 2, 2018  
Fixed some grammatical errors.  
Added some hints of Tulip's past.  
Added some details such as Tulip's rifle and the name "Paciencia", meaning Patience in Spanish. Reference to one of my favorite weapons in Fallout NV.  
Added more details about John's absence and how his own wife took it.


	5. (Ch4 PtII) -Colter-

**Chapter 4 Pt. II**  
 **"Enter, Pursued by A Memory"**

* * *

Javier, Tulip, and Arthur trekked up the looming mountains that stood tall and was unfazed by the howling gale. The river gushing forth frozen waters down it, while the winds blew fierce up along the way.

The trees swayed by the swirling snowy air, the world was entirely encased by ice and frost. The snow piled up to the height of their torsos, and the higher they went, the harder it was to breath slightly. The horses brayed, shaking the collecting white dust on their manes. They were just as uncomfortable as their masters, who shuddered by the weather's intensity.

Tulip buried half of her face in her wolf coat and her rosy red bandanna. "Hey, I see some smoke." Javier pointed towards the sky in front of them. Tulip and Arthur looked, and the truth was in the gray, wispy snake of clouds drifting upwards. "Come on, let's take a look."

"Let's hope it ain't more of O'Driscoll's boys." Arthur spat at the thought of them, Tulip scoffed in the side, saying curse words internally.

As they came closer, signs of equipment of a campfire was clear. "Well..." Javier jumped off his horse, Boaz, examining the dead campfire. "Seems somebody left..."

Tulip slightly pulled on the leathery reins, prompting Sunny to stop in her tracks. Traces and giant patches of charcoal laid upon the ground, the snow hadn't covered it either. While Arthur stayed on his horse shivering and crossing his arms, Tulip came to inspect it closer.

He picked up a pinch of the black dust, the dead campfire was still warm and there were faint embers cuddled close under the firewood. "Recently...and..." He saw lines within the snow, a trail, as Tulip spotted it too. She urged her horse forward onto the trail, pointing. "That way." Javier hopped onto his horse.

"Sure, well, c'mon then." Arthur spoke through clattering teeth, quickly, wanting to get this over with.

"There's some tracks leading to the river, go ahead Tulip." Javier closely followed her, since she caught onto the trail. They crossed the frigid river that hummed as the waters ran past, continuing onwards.

"You think it's John?" He asked.

Javier shrugged, "You tell me. These are horse tracks for sure, but it could be anyone... Let's just see where they lead."

"Hiyah!" As Tulip brought down her reins, the others soon picked up to her pace, climbing ever so higher.

"So... You were there, Javier, what really happened on that boat?" Both Arthur and Tulip couldn't stop thinking about how the failed ferry heist back in Blackwater could've gone so badly.

"We had the money, it seemed fine, then suddenly were everywhere." Javier told, his poncho waving from the wind.

Suddenly, the winds picked up, and a screen of snow blew past, the trees were completely blocked, and they could barely see what's in front of them.

"Bounty hunters?"

Tulip thought to herself, judging by his story, it felt as if they knew where the gang were.

"No, Pinkertons. It was crazy, it was rainin' bullets."

As they carefully trotted their way up, Tulip's horse whinnied, and side stepped to the right. Tulip held up a hand as a sign to stop, then pointed at the left. It was a massive opening in the ice, as if a giant being gashed it out, if she and Sunny weren't careful, both would've dropped. They both would've ended up having a frozen grave to the frozen depths below.

"Watch out for this crevice." Javier verbally pointed it out for Tulip, warning Arthur. The snow cleared and the mountain showed its dangerous drop. "Dutch killed a girl...in a bad way, but it was a bad situation."

Tulip slowed a tad bit, making eye contact with Arthur. Perhaps it was a look of concern about what Javier has just said. "That ain't like him, though." Arthur replied.

The tracks were being covered by the falling snow, "They continue along the cliff wall here."

"Davey got shot. Mac and John... both shot too. Sean, we don't even know."

"I'm surprised we escaped at all." Tulip fully agreed, when Javier described raining bullets, it truly was an endless wall of lead, the smoky gunpowder covered, and swept across the entirety of the town.

"By the time you boys showed up from the other side of town, we were only just holding on."

"Bad business alright. Damn snow's comin' in hard again." They all hung their heads low from the icy winds that came.

Tulip gently whipped the reins, Javier closely inspected the tracks, which grew smaller. "We'll lose these tracks if we don't move fast."

The horses made deep snow trails, climbing the mountain that gradually became steep. The trio following the ever-fading tracks, "Watch yourself, not very wide here." Then, the trail disappeared, buried by the snow.

"Come on boy." He urged his Tennessee Walker. Sunny brayed, shaking her chestnut brown mane. Javier's horse, Boaz, was also suffering by the narrowness of the path. "The horses are struggling."

"Yeah, lot of fresh snow here."

Arthur leaned to the side, trying to see the tracks they were tailing, "I don't know about this, Tulip. W- We can't follow nothin'." He said, uncertain.

He responded. "Let's push on a little bit, maybe we'll pick up the trail again." Tulip took a quick glance behind her, checking on them.

"Almost there boy, c'mon now!"

They trekked up further, the skies azure and wide, Tulip spotted something in the snow. She waved her arm in a circular motion to tell them to come over, then pointed. "Over there, Arthur, do you see that?" Javier soon saw the corpse that laid in the snow, then Arthur did so too, and they all galloped over.

"John was riding that horse when we left Blackwater." Both Arthur and Tulip recognized the decaying carcass.

"Oh, that's..." Javier was going to state the horse's name, but he cut himself short and pulled out his trusty revolver, it was gorgeous and had a pommel for a handle. "Let's see if he can hear us."

He shot into the skies, the gunshot reverberated off the mountains in a loud, booming echo.

"Hey! Help! Here!" An unforgettable rough voice called out.

"Come on... Up there!"

Holstering his gun, they all trotted upwards, the rocky peak of the mountain was right in front of them.

"Hello?" John yelled out. "Over here!"

"It's coming from up ahead somewhere." Tulip dismounted, and so did the others. "I don't think we could go much further on the horses. We'll have to walk from here. I'd grab that shotgun, who knows what's up ahead." Javier suggested.

Arthur pulled the short double barrel from the saddle, while Tulip held her lever-action rifle in her hand. Slowly, they walked through the snow, the bitter cold biting against their skin. "You sure about this?" Arthur asked from behind as they went down a slope and around the peak.

"Over here! Help!"

"It's coming from this way." She slid, gasping, but Javier caught her. "Woah, careful, Tulip. Mierda, we're high up here."

"You're tellin' me."

"Help me!"

Arthur grunted, rubbing his arms, the icy gust picking up.

Tulip held up her hand stopping them and went down a jagged ledge. "There's a drop here, Arthur." He replied.

Closer and closer, John should be just a bit further, they had to lie low and cross through a gap in the rocks. Then, it got too narrow for Tulip's liking, having to stick to the wall.

"Over here!"

"He's much closer now."

They inched their way through the heart of the peak, the voice being loud and clear now. Tulip groaned, despising the cold and taking a moment.

"Damn, it's cold." Arthur uttered.

"Mm-hm..." Tulip quivered.

Javier took a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and drank some of it, "Here, this should help." He offered, but she declined, taking out a bottle of her own.

Javier threw it to Arthur, "Thanks."

"Let's keep moving then, c'mon."

"John!" Arthur bellowed. "Marston! Can you hear me? Where are you?"

Javier did the same, and Tulip pulled out a wooden piece that resembled a tin whistle, blowing into it which emitted a high-pitched note.

"I'm here! Out on the ledge!" His voice was pained.

"That's John! We're coming!" They all ran over, "He's down here!"

"Hey!"

"Alright. Pipe down Marston!" Arthur shouted.

Tulip was the first to peek over the edge and saw John Marston. One of the original members of Dutch's gang, Tulip and Willow being almost the next oldest ones (not in terms of age). He was in a rough place, he turned his head and Tulip saw his ruined face. He has claw marks that runs across his face, bloodied. His leg was badly wounded, not life threatening, but if it were any worse, then John would've possibly bled to death.

As she jumped down, Arthur and Javier finally got to see him. "That's quite a scratch ya got there."

He replied, his voice ragged. "I'd never thought I say this but... It's good to see you again, Arthur Morgan."

He lept down, while Tulip looked closer at his wounds, it was marks and injuries from wolves. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel too good either." With the help of Tulip, Arthur lifted John up, who gritted his teeth and grunted from the pain. "Ugh! I'm freezing."

Despite what John did in the past, Arthur's emerald green eyes showed concern for a moment. "Don't die just yet, cowboy."

"C'mon, compadre."

Tulip wanted to help in carrying and helping John by the shoulder, but Arthur took him. "It's alright, I got him."

She tipped her hat. "Hello Tulip, been a while."

"Well, we can't go back the way we came, let's try this way."

"Ain't you a sorry sight?" Arthur retorted.

John chuckled, "Can't...argue with you there."

"See, I told Dutch you weren't the right man for this."

"I'm sure you did."

Tulip couldn't help but stare at the wounds, John's blood going all over Arthur's blue coat. "You alright?"

"I think so..."

"C'mon, hopefully this will lead this out."

They all went through the snow, Tulip hoping she didn't have to deal with this much cold ever again.

Upon seeing 3 silhouettes on top of the ledge far ahead of them, Tulip pulled out her Winchester without a second being wasted. "Look, over there." Javier soon saw them too.

John shifted to see over Arthur's shoulder, "Shit..." He muttered weakly.

She recycled her rifle, followed by a click, then narrowed her eyes.

"Perfect."

* * *

A/N : Hoh boy, this mission in words takes a lot longer than I thought. XD

Published : Dec. 3, 2018

Edited : Dec. 4, 2018  
Fixed some grammatical errors.


	6. (Ch4 PtIII) -Colter-

**Chapter 4 Pt. III**  
 **"Just A Scratch"**  
 **(Enter, Pursued by A Memory)**

* * *

The beasts of the snow howled in the distance.

"You head for the horses, me and her'll keep John's friends off until you're clear." Arthur pulled out the shotgun Javier gave him, and John was going to be escorted.

"Alright, John, come on. Let's get you on that horse." John grunted as he was carried on the shoulder by his friend, bits of his blood stained the snow and Arthur's jacket. Javier lifted his injured friend up on the saddle, he had to carefully lift his wounded leg over the saddle. Tulip glanced at John, it's a good thing he didn't get any frostbite.

Tulip and he were prepared to pick off the wolves that didn't waste another minute, they dashed with fearsome hunger for blood. Both trudged through the deep, fresh snow, towards the animals. "Hey! Over here, ya damn dogs!" Arthur was the first to fire, the weapon boomed with a thundering roar. "On your right!"

She pulled the trigger immediately as a swarm of them came down the blinding white slopes. The gunshots rang into the air, and bullets flew through the animal's skull. One of the wolves lunged from her side, in quick reflex, she drew her revolver out!

*BANG!*

As the wolf opened its snarling maw, Tulip gasped, the adrenaline fueling her like fire within her frozen veins. "Urgh!" The blood splattered on her gray fur coat, and the fallen beast tackled her to the slushy, frigid ground.

She pushed the wolf off her, "Tulip! Ya alright?" Grabbing Arthur's lending hand, they didn't wait for more of them to come.

She nodded. "Mm-hm." Then holstered her sidearm.

Both ran to their horses, galloping in an instant to catch up with Javier and John, the horses were agitated and riddled with fear from the carnivorous wolves chasing them. "Okay, let's get going, before any more of these bastards show up."

Tulip patted Sunny as she gently kicked the sides to pick up speed. The obscuring icy winds began to pick up once again, but this time, it only seemed to become much more punishing and ever-lasting than the previous.

They all gritted their teeth from the punishing weather, Marston having the worst. "I don't feel too good..." His breath was ragged and voice scratchier than normal.

Trotting across the frozen landscape, Javier spoke. "You'll be fine. It's just like a... a dog bite."

John was leaning on one side, trying to hold on. "I knew a feller." He uttered. "Got bit by a dog. Died an hour later."

Tulip could only shake her head, what an encouraging response in his situation.

"You ain't gonna die." Javier reassured. "Not yet." They rode down further off the desolate mountains, the winds only blowing harder and becoming dangerously blinding.

Tulip was guarding them on the front, so she was the first to spot the figures from afar to their right, she didn't hesitate to fire at the rapidly approaching peril. "Up there, Arthur! More of 'em!" Javier called out.

"Stay back!"

John bellowed at the wolves trailing not too far behind, "Get outta here!"

Arthur and Tulip easily disposed of them, they both reloaded their shotgun and rifle. The horses brayed loudly, frightened by the sudden sound of gunshots followed by hungry howling. Having difficulty spotting ahead, Tulip narrowly avoided a tree. She silently cursed to herself.

"On the right!" Lead pellets and bullets rained on the oncoming predators, then, the amount of them multiplied. "More on the left!" The pack of those bloodthirsty dogs were soon beginning to overwhelm all of them.

"Get the Hell out!" John glared at the animal running alongside Boaz, he didn't have anything to defend himself with.

Tulip was going to go in for the kill, but Arthur blew its head off. "You get 'em from the distance, I'll take care of 'em when they come in close!"

She obeyed and agreed without saying a single word, "You see anymore, of them?"

Tulip shook her head, Arthur having the same answer. "No, don't think so."

"Jesus..."

Arthur glanced at him, "You still with us, Marston?"

Tulip gave a worried look also, but she kept her eyes glued forward and looked at what's ahead of the lot. "Just...about." He groaned weakly.

"You're gonna be okay. We have some shelter now." Javier replied as they all slapped the reins, galloping faster.

"Thanks for comin' for me."

"Of course. That bullet in Blackwater, now this? You had a hell of a time."

John managed to chuckle, at least that's what Tulip would've guessed. The storm picking up made it difficult to catch it, "And Arthur always says, I'm lucky." She didn't quite see how this circumstance was fortunate whatsoever, other than clinging onto dear life, really.

"None of us are lucky right now." They followed the rapids of the frosty river. "We should ride in the water for a bit, try to lose the scent. Don't want to lead the trail back to camp."

As the bitter gale became stronger, Tulip shivered. There was no doubt, a lot of time has passed, and a blizzard is upon them. "You know, we're gonna need to come up with a better story for that scar." Arthur mused.

John smirked. "So..." He began. "Freezing, bleeding, starving... Damn near getting eaten to death... Ain't good enough for you?" Tulip chuckled, knowing the gang, if they had to vote what kind of story it'd be for the scars, it'd either be something too hilarious or downright impossibly stupid. Or both.

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's push hard and get back."

"See those buildings up ahead, John? That's where we're camped. Nearly there."

They passed by the covered wagons, which were frozen over and completely swallowed by the snow. The forest trees swayed to and fro by the wind.

"Come on! Someone help John off this horse." Javier bellowed at the cabins. "Can we get some help here?"

The others don't seem to be coming out. Tulip pulled out her instrument and whistled, "We need some help here!" Arthur yelled.

Willow was the first to open and exit the cabin, then Abigail rushed past, "You're alive!" She shouted, relieved. "Oh, you're alive!" John couldn't help but smile at his wife, her eyes were teary.

They helped him slowly get off, John grunting in pain. "Ay, careful idiotas! It's his leg." Bill and Charles lead him back inside.

Soon, the others emerged out of their own respective cabins.

Tulip hitched Sunny on the post and greeted Willow, who was clattering her teeth, "How's y-ya trip? Chilly?" Tulip chuckled, it was definitely freezing. She intentionally messed up her hair, "Oh, darn ya Tulip!" Playfully, Willow lightly punched her arm.

"Come on, let's get you warm." Abigail spoke. "Thank you, thank you!" Soon enough though, she began in a scolding tone as they set Marston on the bed. "This is a new low for you, even by your standards!"

"Ya know, I think gettin' an earful from her would top all the terrible things he had to go through just now." Tulip snickered, Arthur and Javier were grinning at Willow's remark.

Two men of the gang approached them, one was a German with glasses. He oversaw the money and debts in this gang, the other who was with him was Hosea.

"Ya got any other lost maidens need savin'?"

They laughed. "Not today."

Javier tipped his hat and went off.

"Have you and Dutch talked about... gettin' outta this mess?" Arthur asked.

"Tulip, you should head inside, get yourself warm, dear. And thank you for helping them get John back."

She flashed a smile with a modest shyness, both Willow and she look up to Hosea. Arthur and Hosea continued their conversation as the two girls entered the cabin. "We may have to head East..."

As everyone got ready to rest for the night, Tulip, being the one up and watchful, of course, grabbed her journal. Since Willow wanted to know what happened while she was gone, Tulip could write and draw something about it.

 _"Our Camp in Colter - West Grizzlies, Ambarino"_

 _"Went on a scavenger hunt to get John back with Javier and Arthur. I ain't very surprised that Arthur wasn't devoted or too happy on rescuing him. Saying things like "Maybe he went North and never looked back". Truth be told, I ain't too held up by John disappearing on us for a while._

 _But for him to leave us?  
_ _Leave the gang?  
_ _His own wife and son?_

 _John... he wouldn't do that. No man or woman should do that. It shouldn't have been like that for me and an old friend, but he's...become something else."_

Tulip bit her lip. She paused, reminiscing of unpleasant times. As much as she tried to avoid thinking of it, it just always comes back. But she quickly snapped herself out of her reverie.

 _"We had to climb to the very peak of the mountains up the river, the cold was darn unbearable. How the Hell did John not get frostbitten? We had to go through and slip out of rocky, thin ledges. I ain't gonna lie, the view when the snow cleared a tad bit was mighty breathtaking."_

She drew the image of the landscape and the sky from her mind, trying her best to illustrate it on the page for Willow to see and imagine.

 _"Feel a bit sorry for the horse that John rode from Blackwater. That became a meal for the wolves and another dead carcass to be buried by Winter. Speaking to Hosea when we returned... I couldn't help think about the older days when the gang was small, it was for a short while when it was somewhat a small gang. You know, being a bunch of outlaws and killers and all - it doesn't change the fact that they has some kind of innocence. We ain't cold-blooded, we're just trying to be free."_

* * *

A/N : **Added journal page in CH2**

**ADDED JOURNAL PAGE HERE**

Darn! That was long for 1 mission that's not even the big ones. But then again, taking things slow in the game and not focusing to rush everything like a Gold Medal achievement maniac, this should be 'round 30 min? This mission?

But that ain't important, Willow sits out of this mission. When Tulip goes out, it's up to Willow to help defend the camp and take her position while she's gone. I've been thinking very carefully on my OCs, I've actually got some backstory and reasons why Tulip's a deadly shooter (not because she's inspired by a good shooter Annie Oakley).

Since this was a mission in-game, the dialogues ain't nothin' new. So interactions with my OCs and new dialogues for same ol' MCs ain't too big here. Once we basically get past the mission to unlock the open world, ooohhhhh, here we go! Right? Welp, anyway, Outlaws for life! Yeehaw!

Fanfiction website folks, intentionally left the mistakes on the journal entry, anyway, thanks for the follows and the favorites!

Edited : Dec. 7, 2018

Fixed and changed words.


	7. (Ch5 PtI) -Colter-

**Chapter 5 Pt.I**  
 **"The Aftermath of Genesis"**

* * *

Something bitter churned inside of everyone, the gnawing hunger burned as the frigid air touched their skins. The storm settled for only a small bit, but it was still windy. The atmosphere improved, yet a sense of depression was still present, everyone was starving.

Tulip was seen writing and drawing in her journal in silence as usual, while Willow was checking on their supplies, or, the lack of it.

 _"- Camp Colter -"_

 _"Been weeks now, folks are starving and the Winter sure likes to take its time to thaw. The wagons are frozen over, so even if we could move and we wanted to, we can't. But since the storm has calmed for the time being, perhaps hunting would be in our favor. While we waited like sitting ducks in this old town, most of the men went off Southwest to get back at Colm O'Driscoll yesterday. I wanted to come with, but it was more reasonable that I stayed behind to defend the camp with Charles, Pearson, and Hosea. They said I could come with to rob and take Colm's score though."_

Tulip thought deeply, Willow didn't actually know much about Colm.

 _"Colm O'Driscoll and Dutch used to be like partners, as crazy as it sounds. I don't know much myself, but all I know is that Dutch's love was killed and Colm's brother was shot to death. Next thing you know, it both became a personal blood feud for the both of 'em."_

During the past few weeks, Tulip was drawing each person in the gang, which Willow liked. Especially the drawing of Micah, and Tulip felt slightly proud that Willow love to see her drawings. She wouldn't let the other men see it though, because they'd probably get agitated, and Arthur, Tulip thinks Arthur is the better drawer. Willow had stolen Arthur's journal once and showed it to Tulip, as much as she acted motherly and said it wasn't right, she didn't really stop her, and they took a peek of it before. Arthur...wasn't happy.

When the men returned by nighttime, Arthur was the last to arrive, brought along a friend and he was hogtied on his Tennessee Walker. It was one of O'Driscoll's men, Kieran Duffy. He didn't do anything wrong to the gang, yet, so frankly, Tulip didn't care about him.

"Tulip, can you come with me?" She looked up from her journal, slightly hugging it close to her chest in timidity. "Take the bow too."

It was Charles Smith, he had dark skin and Native blood. Out of all the people in the gang, he was most likely the strongest, Arthur probably being second. "Huntin'?" Willow asked.

"Yes, these people are starving to death, and food is scarce around here."

Tulip shrugged, Willow replied. "It beats watching her 'n bury her face in her journal all day." Tulip closed her book, the sound making a muffled thump. As she grabbed a wooden bow that peeked out of their belongings and a quiver, she held out a hand to Willow sitting. "Ya want me to come with? Out there?" Tulip didn't budge and she sighed. "Oh, alrighty then."

She moved her fingers and hands, Charles recognizing the signs.

"Wait, Charles, ya can't hunt with your hand like that." Willow pointed out.

"We're bringing Arthur along, he can hunt and carry the heavy animals." He said.

Willow retorted. "The more the merrier?"

"Uh-huh." Tulip hummed.

They all came out of the cabins and headed over to Mr. Pearson, the butcherer of the gang that prepares the stew. Arthur was already there, talking with the butcher. To Tulip, it seems more like Pearson's rambling on about his life in the sea, and Arthur not willing to listen to it.

"We have had a few cans of food and a rabbit, for what, ten, twelve people?" Pearson was seen scurrying around with cooking utensils and Arthur was warming himself with the fire in the furnace. "When I was in the Navy..."

"I- I do not wish to hear about..." He walked to him and spoke quickly, "...what you got up to in the Navy, Mr. Pearson."

"We were stranded at sea for fifty days..."

"And you unfortunately survived." He cut in.

Pearson sighed, stressed over. "When we ran away from Blackwater, I wasn't able to get supplies in." Sweat rolled down his balding head as he threw the metal ladle into the pot and carried it over.

Arthur rubbed his black gloved hands. "Well when the government agents are huntin' you down, sometimes shoppin' trips need to be cut short. We'll survive, we always have."

Charles approached his beautiful horse, Taima. "Get your horse."

Tulip pointed where Sunny's hitched, which is near the cabins and the girls are at. " 'Kay!"

Tulip watched the two talk while Charles brushed Taima's soft mane. "And if it needs be...we can eat you, you're the fattest." She chuckled at Arthur's comment and Charles lowered his head to try to hide his grin.

Pearson shook his head, pretending he didn't hear that. "I sent Lenny and Bill hunting and they found nothing."

Charles whispered under his breath to Tulip, "Bill? Hunting?" She couldn't imagine.

"Well, Lenny's more into book learnin' than huntin'."

Charles tapped her shoulder, Tulip was leaning on a table with her arms crossed. "Come on." She strolled in with him.

"Bill's a fool." He said to Pearson, who's fiddling around the metal ladle and trying to prepare a stew from so little ingredients. "Unless those mountains are full of game that wanna to read...ain't no wonder they found..."

"Enough of this." Charles Smith stepped in as he slung his bow to his back. "We'll go find something. C'mon, Arthur."

Willow gently caressed Sunny's head, the horse brayed happily. Tulip gave her an apple, "I love Sunny!" Willow was about to jump on, but she turned to Tulip. "Can I?" She nodded with a warm smile, "Yes!"

Pearson called out, "Hold on ladies, you'll need to eat something while you're out there." He threw it and Tulip caught it effortlessly.

Arthur glanced at it, scoffing. " _"Assorted, Salted Offal"_."

Tulip looked at the label of the can, it didn't sound appetizing. Willow tried to imagine it for a bit, and she was almost tempted to pretend gag. Tulip handed it over to Arthur, her brow raised as if asking if he wanted it.

"Starving would be more preferable for me." He declined, she shrugged and put it in her bag. "And I'd hate to leave it to the ladies, but Charles, you can't hunt. Not with your hand like that."

Charles shivered from the cold. "We can't stay here listening to you two. And look, if there's games in those hills, we'll find it... And you and them can kill it."

"You need to rest, Charles."

"You think this is rest?" He responded, his voice stern. "Come on."

Tulip mounted on her Missouri Foxtrotter with Willow, handing the leather reins to her. "I h-hate the snow." Willow complained.

As they waited for Arthur Morgan and Charles Smith to climb on their horses, he handed a bow to him. "Here, you take this. I can't use it and you'll have to."

He didn't seem to enjoy this judging by the frown on his face. "Oh, you're joking..."

Charles unhitched Taima and mounted. "Use a gun...and we'll scare off all the animals for miles around. You're never too old to learn."

"I imagine."

Tulip caught Willow's shoulder lightly shaking. "I can't wait to make fun of him." She whispered to Tulip amusement lacing her voice in a sneaky way.

"Alright, let's head out."

Willow carefully tapped her boots on the sides of Tulip's horse, urging it forward. The four of them soon were riding out of the camp and into the snowy landscape, the grass sprouting out of the white grounds. "Ya know Tulip, this ain't so bad, how this land looks. If it weren't for the storm 'n all..."

Due to the escape from the Blackwater Massacre and all these hectic events happening, Tulip didn't really get much time to peer at the world all around her and to take it all in. Willow wasn't wrong, that's for sure. The forest trees would be spreading their leafy, gorgeous wings. Their frost-covered branches like fingers, reaching out to the golden sun that calmly sits on the horizon. Maybe once all this running is over, Tulip and Willow could leave this life of murdering and thieving behind.

They all trotted through the frigid land, "How you holdin' up, Charles?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine, apart from this hand. Stupid mistake." Charles shook his head, scolding himself.

"Still bad?"

"It will be fine in a day or two. I just can't pull a bow right now."

"I sure hope I can, I never really got the hang of it." Arthur admitted. "Hell, I... I know these fine ladies can use a bow better than me. And, try not to hurt my pride."

"You'll be fine." Charles reassured.

Willow tried her hardest not to let the faintest of smiles slip through her poker face, "Oh, I'll try not to. I can't make any promises though. Seein' that you act so great when you can shoot better than me!" Tulip had a small laugh escape her lips, remembering the old times. Willow pouted and elbowed Tulip.

He snickered. "Oh, alright. Ya got a point, you're cocky though, I can't help it. So, you reckon we're gonna find something to kill that ain't an O'Driscoll?"

"There's meat up here for sure. Pearson doesn't know what he's talking about, Tulip knows."

Glancing at the mentioned woman, she tipped her hat. "There's meat everywhere pretty much." Willow chimed in.

"Now the weather's eased off a bit, they'll be needing to feed." Charles reasoned. "We'll head up this way. Find higher ground."

"Been a wild few days alright. That ride North from Blackwater, getting stuck in this storm, and going out for John, that thing with the O'Driscolls. You've had a lot put on you."

"I wish I could have done more."

"I didn't mean it like that just...a lot to think back on." Arthur thought deeply as they climbed up the white hills.

"I still don't know what really happened on that boat."

"Me neither, well, Javier told me a bit, but...it sure weren't good."

Willow looked over her shoulder worriedly, she has read Tulip's journal (without stealing it or reading without permission, of course) and imagined how terribly the job had gone down. They weren't participating in the ferry heist, but the shootout during the town? It was a complete mess, sloppy. Around fifty innocent people were killed. Tulip, Willow, and the others could only hope that their luck has turned for the better.

* * *

A/N :

***Added journal pg drawing in Ch3 Pt.3***

(Fanfiction folks, ya got double update! Yeehaw! Lol.)

Now we can get to see Willow and Tulip out of the cabin and able to get in some action, as well as some interesting interactions between the other main characters. Assorted, Salted Offals... the hell is that? Lol. Yes, that's an actual healing item in the game. And so is Kentucky Bourbon, when Javier offered it to Tulip. Unlike the OCs I've seen and read; Tulip or Willow don't really smoke or drink (unless is a goddarn party hehe! PARTY TIME!) I can't wait to write drunk scenes! But... I must wait, for now. XD

Published : Dec. 7, 2018

Edited : Dec. 7, 2018

Fixed some grammatical errors.


	8. (Ch5 PtII) -Colter-

**Chapter 5 Pt. II**  
 **"The Aftermath of Genesis"**

* * *

The snow trails slithered behind the horses like white snakes carving through the pale white powder, the snow piled up less here than back at Camp Colter.

They headed up the river, Tulip's raven-black curled hair was being blown by the frigid winds. She looked at Willow, who shuddered. Willow felt a gentle weighty blanket that fell on her shoulders, she glanced back at Tulip. Tulip had removed her wolf pelt and wrapped her in it.

She smiled, a genuine one that was beautifully etched upon Tulip's lips. "Thanks." Willow whispered, who, smiled in return.

Underneath, Tulip was wearing a thick, brown coat, her rosy pink-red bandanna was tightly wrapped around her neck. She also wore a gray vest inside.

"Let's head up the river." Charles led, having a deep voice that's as calm as undisturbed water. "I see some of the ground uncovered here." They veered to the right, down the little slope. "Come on, let's try this way. Keep your eyes peeled for any movement."

Willow was examining the ground closely while Tulip kept watch of their surroundings, she noticed that Arthur wasn't bothering to look around. As they moved on cautiously, he was more like blindly following Charles' command. Guessed that hunting wasn't really his forte.

"The winds died down too." They trotted along the river, compared to the time when they were rescuing John, the water was soothing.

"And that's good?" Arthur asked as snow softly flaked the brim of their hats.

"No wind at all is bad, but if it's too strong, they won't move. Now shh, stay quiet." They continued to a serene trot. "Hey, stop here for a second. I see something."

The girls dismounted, Tulip removed her bow and handed it to Willow. She whispered. "Oh, I see... Ya want to see how my huntin' is." She then smirked, her voice low for only Tulip to hear. "Compared to old man Morgan?" Tulip chuckled, rolling her eyes at her ever-cocky student.

"There's deer been here...recently." He said, bending over to inspect the trail.

"How can ya tell?"

"How can you not? Let's walk it from here."

Arthur and Charles hopped off.

"Okay, keep it down. Move quietly and slowly." They all crouched low like a predator. "You see the tracks?"

"I think so...maybe not." Arthur slung the bow to his back, peering into the pearly, colorless canvas of the land.

"Focus. It's easier in the snow but, once you get your eye in, you'll be able to track as nearly as well in grass and woods." The group moved along the river, Tulip showing Willow the tracks and prints in the white dust of winter, Willow dropped all her humorous demeanor and became a determined hunter. She still had a slight prideful grin, but overall, she was serious.

Tulip paid close attention to the wind. She knew the direction of their scent was blowing behind them, making the dangerous game tipped in their favor. Animals are not dull creatures, underestimating them would be a mistake. If one were to be alerted and sense danger from their instincts, then the whole herd flees.

They brushed passed the frost-covered twigs and leaves, Tulip spotted a brown creature that was along the river. She pointed and Charles whispered, "Down there. Do you see it?"

"Sure, I see it alright." Before Arthur would nock and draw the arrow, he glanced over his shoulder to the blondie. "Shall I take the honors, or ladies first?"

The corner of Willow's cherry lip tugged into a small smile. "Yer just afraid of missin', I'll show ya how it's done."

He chuckled and shook his head, Willow's such a young lady with a big ego.

Tulip knelt right beside her, observing her stature and movement like a true mentor. Willow drew her arrow, Tulip silently showing her to puff out her chest and straighten her back a little. She gently guided her aim and pointed the arrow tip by placing her hands, the arms and bow perfectly perpendicular. Arthur was also paying careful attention, since he's so used to animals that likes to run around and shoot back at him, not animals that lurk within Nature's playground.

"Head, or neck...for clean kill." Willow's expression became serious, Tulip backed away and nodded as a signal.

*twip!*

The arrow launched and tore through the frigid air, and with a powerful impact, the deer fell, limp and lifeless. "Gotcha." She smiled triumphantly.

"Good shot." Charles complimented. "Let's try for another. Arthur, you try."

They headed further down, Willow pulling out the arrow from the dead animal. Tulip tapped her shoulder, gesturing to hand the bow over. "Alrighty then, hope ya didn't get rusty." She teased, her teacher put a hand over her heart, gasping slightly and pretended to look hurt.

The girls chuckled to each other.

Marks of deer hooves were found imprinted within the ground as they crossed the humming river. They found a pair of Whitetail Deers and the duo readied their weapons.

Arthur saw the chance to take a shot at one of the deers, so he did the same as Willow had done and fired. But it noticed them, and it turned, then fled. The arrow narrowly missed its head. "Damn." He cursed.

"Hehe." Willow snickered. Tulip was ready to see the both start a childish fight.

"That didn't count." He said quickly.

Charles replied, "Take your time. They went further there."

Once again, they prepared and Arthur made sure to aim to the right a bit, remembering the flight path and mark of where the last arrow had made. Tulip coughed to get his attention, "Oh, right. Ya can't whistle without that thing of yours." Charles raised his eyebrow in a silent question. "I'll do it."

As they both aimed, Willow chimed in, seeing that Tulip nodded. "Call 'em."

As Arthur whistled, the pair of animals both lifted their heads. In the very next moment, Tulip let the arrow fly, Arthur allowed it to rip through the air like a spear almost simultaneously.

When both were taken down, they took a quick glance at each other with a satisfied grin. "Bit fun, ain't it?"

"I guess bows aren't too troubling to learn." He admitted, a bit prideful about the clean kill.

"Let's take these back to Pearson."

"Mm-hm." Tulip carried her's, while Arthur carried the other he hunted down.

"Willow, I'll carry the deer." Charles stated.

Arthur grunted slightly as he settled it, "Are you sure with that hand of yours?"

"It'll be fine once I get it on my shoulder."

Willow gleefully smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Smith, I'll get 'em horses over here."

"Not a problem, you may call me Charles."

With a nod, she went off, leading the horses over as the trio trekked with the deer over their shoulders. They stowed it and secured it with ropes on their respective horses, "Ready to head back when you are."

"Come on then. Nice work, should be enough meat to keep us all fed for a few days."

"You found 'em."

"I knew you'd be okay with that bow."

"Almost."

"Shut up, Willow. I told ya, that didn't count. At least it's easier when they aren't shootin' back."

They all laughed. "We've seen enough of that." Charles tapped Taima, urging the horse to trot faster.

"Agreed." Willow added, and Tulip hummed in a silent agreement too.

"Considering how things were going a couple of days back, maybe our luck is finally on the turn."

"Seems to me we should be putting in our effort into getting off this mountain now."

"Soon." Arthur thought. "People are still weak and you've seen how snowed in those wagons are... They ain't goin' nowhere until we get some more thaw."

"Just wished it was faster..." The blonde sighed.

Charles wholeheartedly agreed. "Yeah, you're probably right. And even if we do get off of here...what then? We all still have a big price on our heads."

Willow looked at Tulip worryingly, her eyes were clear on showing just how afraid she really was. Wanting to not have another Blackwater Massacre, and more of the blood being added to their hands.

"This is a big country...we'll find somewhere to lie low, Dutch and Hosea will have a plan." A moment of silence fell upon them, he spoke up again. "You lot noticed how Pearson's had a bottle in his hand ever since we fled Blackwater? We gave the camp cook five minutes to grab the essentials and go, and he doesn't even bring a crumb of food."

"Maybe it's 'cause he ate it all." Willow let the words fly right out of her mouth, and realizing what she just said, they all laughed.

Charles continued. "Good that we caught more than one. We've only been up here for few days and have already picked up two more mouths to feed."

"One more." Arthur replied. "We ain't feeding the O'Driscoll a damn thing, 'cept maybe that can of salted offal Pearson was kind to give to Tulip. I doubt you'd want to eat that." He addressed the aforementioned woman, Tulip shook her head, thinking to herself that she preferred raw deer meat instead.

"The girl... She has a wild look in her eye." Charles talked, which was about Miss Adler.

"Of course... She lost her husband, her home, everything she had." He said the rest under his breath to the side, "No thanks to Micah being an idiot and shattering that damn lantern..."

"So what do we do with her?"

Willow had a question and was eager to ask Arthur, "We're... Not just gonna leave her, are we?"

"No, o-of course not. Once we get outta here, and we're back on our feet, we'll see. She might have family somewhere. Who knows, maybe she'll deal with the O'Driscoll for us." Arthur laughed, "I know who my money's on for that fight. He's weak, but that makes him much more useful. Maybe we can get to them before they can get to us."

"You mean that Keiran feller?"

"Heheh, yeah."

"What is it with the O'Driscolls?" Charles wondered, since he's new, Tulip thought about it. She hasn't quite seen Charles ever encountering the rival gang yet.

"You ain't dealt with them? I suppose we ain't run into them much these last six months, I guess they've been over this way."

Willow clicked her tongue, "Sorta wished they weren't here..."

The man in blue coat shrugged. "It ain't too bad, we got a chance to rob the train before they do, thanks to them loitering 'round the snow here. Just like the other times back then."

"I've heard a lot of talk about them..." Charles added.

"Well... We've been scrapping over their scores with them for years. A big gang, nasty sons of bitches." Arthur explained distastefully.

"Guys, bear!" Willow pointed to the ginormous, fearsome grizzly bear far ahead of them.

"Let's see if we can find another route around it."

"He's got a lot of meat on him." Arthur eyed the bear.

"Taking down a bear with our peashooters and flimsy, pathetic arrows ain't gonna take down that feller." Willow spoke. It was certainly massive, if it were to stand up in front of them, it'd be a towering wall of muscle and fur. Tulip shook her head, it was one of the animals that she doesn't want to mess with, ever again. "I remember when Tulip tried to hunt one down, my Lord, it was darn terrifying!"

"We got a lot of meat, there's no need to push out luck. He must be real hungry, we should stay away. Spring storms like this are the worst for animals that sleep all of winter. Come on, let's cut up here, off the trail..."

The horses were spooked, Tulip shushed it and patted its amber coat soothingly.

"We ain't talked that much, you and me." It was even more true when it comes to Willow, Tulip, and Charles. They haven't spoken to each other very much either. "How long have you been with us now? Five, Six months?"

"Something like that."

"Bet ya didn't expect this."

"What?"

"Any of this. The Blackwater mess, being up here." Willow thought the same, who knew going with the gang along the ride would be as incredulous and as dangerous as this?

"Sooner or later a job's going to go wrong. Nature of life." Charles replied.

"Just thought you might have moved on by now."

"You want me to move on?"

"No, no, not at all, I just... I know you could run it alone, no problem."

"I did that for a long time I'm done with it. Always wondering if someone's going to kill you in your sleep."

"I still wonder that most nights."

"Don't we pretty much all?" Willow chimed in.

The group laughed. "I reckon you're okay. This suits me. Sure, I could have fallen with another gang, but Dutch... You know..."

"Dutch is different."

"Oh yes, Dutch is certainly different. He treats me fair. Most of you do. And for a feller with a black father and an Indian mother..."

"That ain't normally the case, well... We need you now." The storm began to pick up. "More than ever."

"Good... and how long have you been with these boys? Why ain't you run off?"

"Me?" Arthur let a small, genuine laugh slip. His mind recalling some old memories. "Twenty years, somethin' like that. Since I was a boy."

Charles was truly astonished, "Twenty years?"

"Yeah, heh. He taught me to read. John, too. Taught me a few other things, him and Hosea." Arthur spoke fondly of them.

"I'm sure. But what about you, Tulip? Willow?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, especially the woman behind you." Tulip raised her head at that, the brim of her hat no longer covering her eyes. Willow had Sunny move up faster in order to be right alongside Taima. "No one's asked why you don't talk very much, and seeing how you are with the gang, you seem to have a lot of trust."

"Well, she can't..." A cat got her tongue, she looked at Tulip with an uncertain face.

Tulip waved her arm, she pointed to Arthur and he spoke for the girls. "You see, Tulip can't talk. And she's been runnin' with us just about as long as John, almost."

Willow seemed deep in thought "I reckon it's about ten years, a very rough guess. But ya know, we go way back."

"You can't speak?"

Tulip hummed, with a slow and heavy nod. "Mm-hm..."

"Her...tongue's ain't grown right. So it's basically half of a normal tongue, so yeah, she can speak. But the words don't come out proper." Arthur explained.

"It's alrighty though, we're still livin'. Tulip taught me how to hunt, fish, and a buncha other stuff. I've been with Tulip since I was very young, even before we've met Dutch and his gang." The woman smiled and tipped her hat, while Willow shared the same bright expression.

Arthur responded, happy to see how the girls have a close relationship, it almost seems to be unbreakable at that. "Dutch saved me, saved most of us. That's why we need to stick by him through this. He always sees us right."

"How's that horse?"

"He's alright." He comforted the Tennessee Walker. "He'll do for now. Appreciate you lettin' me take Taima the other night."

"She's a strong one." He said, referring to his Appaloosa horse. "It's been as hard on the horses as on the rest of us. I don't know what Dutch would do if something happened to the Count."

"Same with Bill and Brown Jack. He's a drunk, miserable bastard, but... He loves that horse."

Willow giggled at Sunny, who brayed. "I love Sunny too."

"I hope they all make it."

"I tried to ride the Count once..." Arthur admittedly chuckled at a rather painful memory, judging by the slightest signs of his facial expression, there was a small hint of wincing. "Bucked me faster than a bull, won't take nobody but him."

Tulip couldn't help but laugh at the old days. A young, idiot Arthur who wanted to so ambitiously try to ride the fierce, albino Arabian. Briefly recalling it, didn't Arthur break a rib or two? Willow laughed too, then Arthur did, and so did Charles.

"I-It was such a dumb idea!" Willow had to wipe a tear away.

"Yeah, I have to admit...it was pretty dumb of me." Once they reached back to camp, Charles went to hitch Taima and so did Willow too, for Sunny. "Bought some food back, boys!" They dismounted. "C'mon, let's get these back to Pearson. Oh, and... Thank you, for showin' me how to use the bow properly."

"Me and Tulip only showed a little, takes a lot of time and practice to master."

"Well, well, well!" Someone was impressed, they had a bottle in hand and a bushy gray beard. "Just drop it down here, boys. And ladies."

"What a surprise, to find the camp rat loitering around the kitchen."

The old man looked hurt by Arthur's retort. "Is that any way to greet an old friend? I feel like we haven't spoken for days."

They all gathered around the furnace, Willow handing the wolf coat over to Tulip as she was sent back to the cabin.

"I do my utmost to avoid you." Arthur spoke, both Charles and Tulip were smirking.

"Oh, he loves me really..." The old man said to the camp cook walking in. "It's his sad way of showing affection."

"No it isn't. Now shoot, get lost, Uncle."

"Well, see you gents, and lady, later."

"See you got on just fine." Pearson complimented.

"Charles and Tulip are a wonder."

"Have a drink boys, Tulip... You earned it."

Arthur took the first sip and taste of it, he was instantly taken in by surprise. "Jesus, what is that?" He handed it to Charles.

"Navy rum, sir...it's the only thing...the only thing. Keeps you sane it does."

"Yes, seems to have done a treat on you." He spoke, sarcasm dripping off his words. "You go rest that hand, Charles."

"It'll be fine in a few days."

"You mind helping me with the skinning, Mr. Morgan? Miss Tulip? It's easier if we do it together."

"Do I get to skin you?"

Mr. Pearson chuckled, "You're always one with the jokes aren't you? Come on."

"This really isn't a job for a man with a burnt hand." Charles replied. "I'll see you both later."

"You skin that one y-you dumped on the floor there."

Then they did what they were told, Tulip's skinning was like an expert. Arthur did a fine job removing the pelt too. Now that the hunting for today was done and dealt with, the camp can finally enjoy the meats and venison. Tulip pulled out her half-empty bottle of Bourbon while Arthur got his and they both cheered, clicking the bottles together. Pearson joined in too, "To your good health!"

* * *

A/N :

 **Doing RDR2 posters again! It's on my Main Art Book or on my twitter, I can't believe it that Noshir, the voice of Charles Smith...SAW AND LIKED MY TWEET OF THE POSTER... And so did the voice of Sean Maguire! Mick! My lord! I feel like a kid and am grinnin like an idiot!**

 **Anyway, apologies for long chapter update. I thought of wrapping this mission up within two parts aaaaand it was still quite lengthy wasn't it, fellers?**  
 **December 13th was the voice actor of Lenny's birthday!**

 **FF peeps, thanks to those who fav, follow, and even reviewed! The reviews means a lot to me hehe. We also get to know some backstory about my OCs this time 'round, I got a lot planned about their backstories. Prob is...which version of the stories and branching paths DO I TAKE?**

Published : Dec. 12, 2018

Edited : Dec. 14, 2018

 **Fixed some grammatical errors.**


	9. (Ch6 PtI) -Colter-

**Chapter 6 Pt. I**  
 **"Who the Hell Is Leviticus Cornwall?"**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

* * *

 _"- Camp Colter -"_

 _"The few following weeks had been harsh, but the icicles that formed on the cabins began to melt, the snow became calm and so did the winds. It was early in the morning, sun was casting it's golden rays of warmth upon Colter. Grass and leaves began sprouting forth from their frosty prisons, it was the thaw that we've had hoped for."_

 _"It's been the same for the gang, Dutch had been cooking up plans in his own little cabin as always. The rest of us were just doing nothing, I just did hunting on my own. Least we're fed, saved the pelts and skin, preserving them for selling. I decided to watch over John, seeing that Abigail doesn't even want to look at him. The cabin's nice and quiet, so I preferred that over the lot that bickered over each other, and something else..."_

 _"I couldn't help myself but head to Adler's Ranch. It was a burned mess. Why did I go there? Perhaps it was some morbid curiosity - or perhaps it was the pity I had for the widow. Maybe it just reminded me too much of something that I didn't like every time I wake up to a woman's sobs. I found a frozen corpse within the wagon, and I knew. I took it back to camp late at night and gave her poor husband a proper burial. Only Lenny and Willow found out where I had been and why I was lurking outside near the grave site. Willow had told Miss Adler about what I had done, not that I didn't want to be mentioned. I just felt like I had to."_

 _"Hopefully, we can get off this damn mountain and get back on track. Doubt the Pinkertons or the O'Driscoll gang knows we're here. That is, until we do something foolish once again."_

Tulip had closed her journal when she saw Arthur come into the cabin, Willow was lazing about, reading adventure books that Tulip had stolen from long ago.

He walked over to the man in the cloth, Reverend Swanson, who was looking over John. John had been bedridden the entire time ever since the incident with the wolves, he had bandages wrapped around his head. Jack was happy to see his Pa again but was worried about him in his current state. His mother, Abigail, was always reassuring the boy, other times, Hosea or Arthur would comfort Jack. Willow would help cheer him up with her usual jokes and play with him. Something that everyone in the gang had appreciated, and it was Willow's bright, happy personality.

"I thought you was readin' him his last rites..." Arthur teased. "Now I see you're introducing him to your other passion."

"I'll mind you to show me some respect, Mr. Morgan." He walked away.

He shook his head with a slight smirk. "Mind away, Reverend." He looked to John, "You still here then?"

John shuffled in his bed, trying to get a comfy spot with the pillow. "I owe you."

"And you'll pay me, but for the moment, just rest." He sat to the wooden chair next to John's bed, the wooden floorboards yawning.

It was then a quick click of the door was being opened, "Arthur, Tulip." At the sound of Dutch's voice, Tulip stood up stretching. Arthur turned to him. "I think it's time for the train..."

"You want me to come?" John uttered.

"Course I do but... Look at you." Tulip eyed the rolled-up paper in the leader's hand.

"I was always ugly, Dutch. It's just a scratch." John replied, trying to get up.

"Lie still, son." Tulip gently placed a hand on John chest, urging him to rest. "Hello, Abigail." His wife and son entered.

"Dutch." She addressed him. "The boy wanted to see you, John."

Tulip stepped aside, and Jack slowly stepped close to his father side. His face full of worry and fear, Tulip wanted to sigh at making his own son feel like this right after the Blackwater getup. "He's seen me now, or what's left of me... What about you?"

Abigail frowned, an unhappy retort ready to fly off her mouth. "Guess I was hoping to see a corpse."

He chuckled. "Bide your time, you'll see plenty of 'em."

"You're a rotten man, John Marston." She scolded, then she and her son took off.

"He's an idiot Abigail, we all know it." Dutch added, flicking the brown paper to the side as she was exiting.

Willow was just silently watching the scene from the corner of her eye, while pretending to read her book. She'd loved to come in and join the game of scolding John, but she honestly felt sort of sorry for the bedridden man. Even Arthur didn't say anything when Abigail came in.

"Now, railway men..."

Dutch exited, Tulip patted Willow and tipped her hat as she followed behind Arthur. "Yep. Go blow 'em up." Tulip chuckled, she knew that Willow just wanted to see some fireworks. She had found out about the plan, or a small part of it, when they not only brought in Kieran, but a bag full of explosives.

"Bill, now you ride ahead and set the charge...at the water tower, just before the tunnel."

The sun greeted Tulip, she blinked at the sudden brightness of the camp and snow glowing. The main posse was probably ready and was waiting outside the camp for the heist.

"Ain't a problem." He unhitched his beloved horse, Brown Jack.

Tulip was heading to Sunny, slinging her Winchester to her back. Hosea walked over in a hurry, "Why are we doing this?" It seemed that he and Dutch had a disagreement. "Weather's breaking, we could leave." Tulip agreed silently. "I-I thought we was lying low."

While Tulip wanted action and knew the gang needed money, she was on his side. The Blackwater Massacre was still fresh in her mind, making her reconsider these past few days about Dutch's choice.

"Hyah, c'mon!" Bill wasted no time doing as he was ordered.

She climbed on Sunny, hooking her feet to the stirrups. "What do you want from me Hosea..." Dutch had irritation laced within his voice, Tulip watched, not liking that tone of his. Something her father had always taught her when she was young.

"I just don't want any more folks to die, Dutch." Hosea said with a risen voice, concerned. Tulip's thoughts went back to the people she had buried, and Willow's utter despair for them. She briefly looked down, her hat's brim covering her eyes.

"We're living, Hosea, we're living... Look at me, we're living... Even you." Hosea turned away, a frown tracing his face, wrinkles full of something that Tulip couldn't describe.

She hasn't seen Dutch and Hosea fight over something like this very often, she made a quick side glance to Arthur. They both exchanged looks.

"But we need money, everything we have is in Blackwater. You fancy headin' back there?"

"No." He sighed, "Listen, Dutch, I ain't trying to undermine you, I just..." They looked to Hosea, even if Tulip had a normal tongue, she wouldn't know what to say. "I just want to stick to the plan..." Dutch sighed and held back his remarks it seems, as he closed his eyes. She could tell it was an argument that had went on for a very long time. "Which was to lie low, and head back out west. Now suddenly, we're about to rob a train."

"What choice have we got?" He spoke low.

The senior member responded, his words carrying a heavy weight of seriousness and always having a sense of rationality. "Leviticus Cornwall's no joke, Dutch, he's..."

Arthur asked, while Tulip brushed her palomino Foxtrotter in silence. "Who is Leviticus Cornwall?"

"He's a big railway magnate, sugar dealer, oil man." Hosea explained.

Tulip not liking the sound of who they're dealing with. Big bags of money for taking? Sure. But having a rich man like this Cornwall must have some army, and with the Pinkertons... She thought over carefully.

"Well how good for him." Dutch's voice brought her out of her mind, there was an underlying tone of greed in it. "Sounds like he has more than enough to share."

"Dutch!"

"Gentlemen, it is time to make something of ourselves." He called out as the members of the gang were running over their horses, armed and dangerous. "Get your horses ready, we have a train to rob." He mounted the Count, the albino Arabian puffing out wisps of its cold breath around its snout.

Tulip, Arthur, and Hosea shared a moment to themselves in silence before preparing for their little trip.

Tulip watched Arthur's Tennessee Walker trot away, before she set off, Hosea spoke. "You be careful now, dear. Willow would want to see you return."

She nodded, then had her horse dash off as she heard Dutch's voice from afar. "Everyone ready?" She caught up to them. "Alright, let's head out!"

As they went out, the posse in a formation, she thought back to Hosea. There was something going on here that she didn't like, and with a farewell he gave as grave as that?

She could only hope...

* * *

A/N : Things are about to set off and we're almost there to Eastward Bound, the mission that gives us the open world. The missions that I had skipped is "Outlaws From the West" with the shootout at Adler's Ranch and "Old Friends" where we fight the O'Driscolls again and find out their plan as well as take Kieran Duffy. An O'Driscoll! In Dutch's camp! Hoh, boahy.

 *****IMPORTANT : Should...I be bold and make this an A/U? As in...save some folks, you people who had played, you surely must know the feeling of wanting to badly save them. Don't you? Or should I make another book of this but it's an A/U and this plot shall just... Go along with the game, because...** _ **that's**_ **just** _ **the way it is?*****_

Published : Dec.15, 2018

Edited : Dec. 16, 2018 (Special Day for me! I feel old. XD)


	10. (Ch6 PtII) -Colter-

**Chapter 6 Pt. II**  
 **"The Wild West's Iron Horse"  
** **(Who the Hell Is Leviticus Cornwall?)**

* * *

The sounds of thundering hooves pounding against the frozen tundra ground roared around the posse, Tulip cycled her Winchester, the steel was dirty, and the chamber was unkempt. The engravings were filled with dirt too, making darker outlines of the gun's nickname, Paciencia. Tulip had wished she saved some gun oil, but it will make do.

"Okay gentlemen, and woman. Listen up, all of you. According to the information so kindly provided to us by the O'Driscolls, the train will be coming north, from Big Valley." Dutch explained. "We're going to pick it off after it crosses the border into the Grizzlies."

They all made a formation, Arthur, Micah, Lenny, Charles, Javier, and Tulip.

"There's a raised spot there that should give us a good vantage. Charles, you'll keep lookout for any outriders. How's that hand, by the way?"

"I'll be fine." Charles responded.

He urged the Count to pick up the speed. "Good, I'll take the driver and engineer, then run point. Lenny and Javier, you two take the front cars, deal with any guards. Arthur and Micah, you lead straight for the back." Arthur didn't seem pleased, having to tag with Micah. "That's what we're after... Mr. Cornwall's private car."

"You and me, Morgan." Micah called out.

Arthur gripped his reins slightly hard, "Great."

"Have you got a problem with that?"

"Not if you keep your head for once."

"You worry about yourself." The chemistry between them, or anyone for that matter with Micah, is like oil and water. They will never mix well, no matter what you do.

"Enough!" Dutch yelled. "After Bill blows the tracks, we're gonna need to move fast. Is everyone clear on what they're doing?"

"Yep."

"Crystal."

"Yes, boss."

The posse leader looked back to check on everyone, especially with the silent cowgirl. Tulip tipped her hat, "Mm-hm."

"Good. Now, come on. Let's ride."

The horses galloped through the piles of snow, making tiny snowstorms behind their feet and legs. The ride was lengthy, much longer than Tulip had originally expected. The day grows ever so colder, the temperature dropped as a blanket of clouds enveloped the sun and the sky began to dim. As they traveled, the snow slowly became less and less, grass dominated the ground and so did the leafless trees.

"Out of the snow, finally." Arthur huffed.

Dutch laughed, "Feels good, doesn't it?" then his voice switched to a sullener tone. "But we need to get this done fast now it's thawing...before anyone gets up here after us." Dutch then chuckled, glancing back at them. "Look at you boys. See? This is what I call a crew. Micah Bell, Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella, even Tulip... "Little Miss Sure Shot"!"

Tulip chuckled in timidity at her nickname. Since she taken in Willow and has been training her, her nickname was soon to be passed on to her. It was unintentional, but at least she wouldn't inherit the other infamous title. Tulip briefly frowned but shook her head as Dutch's voice brought her mind back.

"...and what about young Lenny Summers here? Always the first man on his horse."

"Just happy we're back at 'em, Dutch." Lenny called out.

Tulip had almost forgotten that it was Lenny's first time being out on the field for a large heist such as this, he was after all, the most recent addition to the gang. She had guessed that it must've been a tad bit strange that she'd be riding out with the men and not staying behind like the rest of the ladies in the gang, in Lenny's eyes.

"You sure you're ready for this, kid?" Javier asked.

" 'Course I'm ready." Lenny stated eagerly, ready to jump in for the action.

Dutch replied, "Just stay calm, keep your eye sharp. That goes for all of you. No mistakes, not again."

Micah joined in. "So we do this, then we go back to Blackwater to collect?"

Tulip shook her head, it was far too early to head to Blackwater. The bloody shootout that they had done? The town must be in a complete lockdown, just what does it take to get it through that thick skull of this man? A bullet?

"How many times are you going to ask the same question, Micah?" Even Arthur seemed to be fed up.

"That's a lot of damn money to leave to be sitting for too long." He lashed.

Tulip cussed under her breath, she rode alongside with Charles so he might have caught it. "It would be crazy to go back there now." Charles reasoned, preventing Arthur from making an angry retort. "The place would be swarming with Pinkertons."

Dutch sighed, "We go back when I say we go back, and that's the end of it. Money's safe, you'll just have to trust me. And if the O'Driscolls are right, there'll be a stack of railroad bonds on this train, good money, once we work out how to cash 'em."

It wasn't long until the snow began to fade away from the landscape, only bits clung to the little crevices of the rock faces and some sprinkled the dirt. Tulip was so glad to see the grass again, it was so green when bathing under the warmth of the sun.

"Now everyone shut up and get your mind on the job at hand. Come on." The train tracks slithered into view, it was like an iron snake that stretched across the land as far as the eye can see. "There's the water tower. Hold up here on the ridge."

Sunny and the other horses slowed to a stop, Tulip took off her wolf coat and tucked it under her bags that was on her horse and saddle. The chilly whispers of the mountain brushed behind the riders.

"Is Bill there?" Dutch questioned.

Arthur shook the snow off his sleeves of his blue winter coat. "Yeah."

"You wanna head down? See how he's gettin' on?"

"Okay." Without wasting time, he spurred his horse on down the path to meet up with Bill.

Dutch was scanning the area with his binoculars, Charles was keeping a lookout on their left, and Tulip covered the right. A small stream let out a quiet hum as the others waited for the setup of the explosives, Tulip watched the birds swoop freely into the skies.

"You were called "Lil' Miss Sure Shot"?" Lenny asked.

Much to her chagrin, she hid her face under her hat. Dutch chuckled, "Oh, you'll believe it once you see her in a shootout. Miss Tulip's a trick shooter, she can knock your hat off while facin' the other way!"

Lenny and Charles were mildly surprised. "Huh, oh really?" He replied with a smirk, curious, and glancing over to the mentioned woman.

Tulip cracked a smile, but it disappeared as fast as a bullet when Micah opened his mouth. "Aw, is Miss Sure Shot blushin'? Is her _aim_ reaaally that good?" She scoffed, and he laughed. "You're just as sour as cowpoke."

She snapped her head to confront his rat face, her eyes glaring. Her cheeks, earlier burning with shyness, was now indignation.

"I wonder if a woman like you can even get a man-"

"Enough, Micah." Dutch knew that Tulip wouldn't miss the chance to grab her gun and do something extremely regrettable with it, he had to step up before things would escalate too high for his liking. Especially when it comes to teasing to her about her personal, romantic life. You'd better wish you had kept your mouth shut.

Dutch sent a warning glare to her, she scoffed, spat to the ground towards Micah and flicked her reins. Much to Sunny's slight annoyance with the bit tugging her mouth, she turned her head and trotted away from that muskrat. Sensing her master's fuming, quiet anger. It didn't help that Micah was just laughing off in amusement, the others were just watching the tense exchange between the three.

Tulip was turning away from the gang, looking forward at the mountains that they had just rode down from. She patted her palomino and rummaged through her bag for any last bit of food for her darling traveling companion. Sunny nickered happily, seeing an apple and was gladly munching on it. "Heh, heh..." Tulip smiled.

"It seems that Arthur has just finished unspooling the wire up and connecting the detonator..." One of the men pointed out.

"Here comes Arthur."

Tulip had her horse turn and she adjusted her hat. "About time. I have to say, I am rather looking forward to this." Dutch faced the lot. "Just be ready to move quick, and remember the plan...all of you. No mistakes." They nodded. "What's goin' on?"

"He says all fine." Arthur said.

"We will soon find out. Everything okay?"

Tulip noticed something was off about Arthur. "I think so." His eyes told otherwise. Or maybe it was just her silly imagination.

"Okay, cover your faces. Train should be here any minute now."

Tulip undid her rosy bandanna wrapped around her neck and used it to hide her identity. The low rumbling hum of the iron horse echoed from afar, gaiting its way towards the posse in an unrelenting and continuous pace.

"Gentlemen, and woman..." He tipped his hat at Tulip. "It's time."

* * *

A/N : Do you guys actually like the way I break these missions in parts? It's a lot, but I'm doing it for faster updates...for you fellers! Not for cliffhangers. XD

 _ **IMPORTANT : There's a poll about this story, please vote so I KNOW how I wanna write this story. A/U because of preventing certain terrible fate(s)?** **Separate**_ **book and** **version** **of this story? Or just let their fates happen? 'Cause you know damn well I wanna save these folks...**

Published : Dec.17, 2018

Edited : Dec.18, 2018

Just grammar fixin'.


	11. (Ch6 PtIII) -Colter-

**Chapter 6 Pt. III**  
 **"Taming the Iron Horse"**  
 **(Who the Hell Is Leviticus Cornwall?)**

* * *

The iron horse slammed its metal hooves, pounding and charging with an unstoppable force. The thundering mechanized sounds vibrated the steel tracks that paved way through the landscape of the Wild West.

"Good luck, all of you. You know what to do." Van Der Linde announced.

Tulip kept a watchful gaze at the scene unfolding, Bill was scurrying over to the rocks and took position with the detonator. Within a few ticking moments, the posse waited for the signal to see the tracks and train blow sky high.

Around the corner of the mountain, there it was. The locomotive painted in black as night and traced with gold. It roared in the distance, it's unwavering power pushing through the rails could be felt even from the ridge.

"Here we go." He placed his hands on the pump detonator handle. As the train glided over the planted stack of dynamites, he plunged it!

*click!*

The gang from the ridge anticipated for an explosive firework.

*click, click!*

Bill frustratingly and repeatedly activated it, but there was no ignition nor signs of setting it off. "Shit! No! What? God!"

The gang looked in disappointment, Tulip watched each of the members and Arthur dipped his head low, his hat hiding his emerald eyes. "Oh, you have got be kidding me!" Dutch groaned.

Arthur sighed, "Where did you find that moron?"

Dutch shot back. "You said it was fine."

He spluttered, "Oh, so it's my fault?"

Tulip and the rest of the gang didn't have time to waste, "Well come on!" Javier shouted as they all dismounted and ran like the wind.

Arthur retorted quickly at Dutch, "You're pathetic. You know that?"

Dutch only mumbled as he watched his followers chase the train down, kicking up dirt and bits of snow from under their boots and heels.

Tulip shook her head, the last time Arthur meddled with explosives, he almost blew his own horse up all those years ago. She should've known. Of course, only Hosea and Willow knew this, because if Dutch knew, then he wouldn't have trusted Arthur with it.

Focusing back to the task at hand, the train was already a long way ahead, stretching into the distance! "Here we go!" Javier leapt off the ridge first, his poncho wavering in the wind.

Lenny jumped almost the same time and Tulip followed close behind.

Upon landing on the spine of the iron horse, she crashed onto the top, creating a loud and heavy thump. Her rifle banged against her back, it was extremely uncomfortable to say the least. "Oh, shit!" She heard someone stutter. "Help!"

She dived to the left of the train, instantly grasping one of the members hanging on!

It was Lenny, who was gripping on a steel bar, "Tulip! I- I'm slippin'!" He stammered, this must be one hell of a first time on the job for that man.

If she's not careful enough, Tulip could accidentally slip off herself and take both off the train and into the rocky depths below.

She continuously cussed under her breath as her grip was sliding, "T- Tulip!" Her eyes widened!

An arm lanced from the corner of her view, who wore a blue coat, "We've got you, now stop yellin'!" It belonged to Arthur. "You're okay..." He patted him. "Now let's go slow this thing down."

Both Tulip and Lenny sighed a sense of relief. As they returned running, making their way to the front car, Lenny asked. There was adrenaline in this kid's blood from almost dying back there. "What happened to Javier?"

"He fell, the others'll get him." They dropped down one by one, "Let's go." Arthur pulled out his sidearm. "You sure you're gonna use that rifle? It's cramped here."

She shook her head.

"Heh, stubborn as always." He smirked, his long-barreled Cattleman gleamed, slightly covered with dirt.

Lenny bashed one of the men of the train unconscious. Each of the cabins were lavishly equipped with golden candelabras, books neatly placed within shelves in mint condition. Even the royal blue carpets seemed to be luxuriously woven together, Tulip liked the interiors, but it was a bit over the top in her opinion.

"There's another guard up ahead, any of you wanna take him?" Lenny asked as they took cover.

Without a word, Tulip crouched low, flipping over her Winchester so the butt of the gun faced at the other end. The guard was wearing a fancy suit with a sandy tan flat cap. She quickly snuck up behind and before he could turn to see her, she pummeled the side of his head. The man grunted and fell off the train.

A gunshot rang through the air.

Tulip tucked herself and shielded herself, one of the guards must've spotted her. She fired, her gun puffing out black smoke and sounding dirty. "Ya okay?"

"Mm-hm." Tulip was bothered by her unkempt weapons, having lack of gun oil.

"Alright, let's move up there!"

The other two shot the guards up ahead and she searched for anything useful on the corpses, a few bullets to keep for reserve never hurt.

She cycled her gun. "What the hell was Bill doin'? He had long enough to set that charge."

Arthur admitted, "Well, I hooked up the wire. But we won't mention that... You got that Tulip? Don't tell Willow, or I'll never hear the end of it."

The woman couldn't help but chuckle.

"We gotta hurry! W-we have to stop this train!"

"That's what we're doin', kid." Winter's breath of the frigid winds from the northern mountains whistled through the air, the iron horse must've already been heading towards the snow.

Lenny ran ahead of the little group, Tulip, deciding to later check the bodies, tried to catch up to him. Arthur was right behind her, covering her six incase they've missed someone.

"We're all clear here Tulip, let's go!"

She climbed the 3rd to last railway carriage, but she was caught in surprise by someone who already had her at gunpoint. The man fired as she rapidly leaned to one side, the bullet whizzing past and scratching her left arm! "Yer don't rob a Leviticus Cornwall trai-"

*bang!*

As quick as an experienced gunslinger, Tulip drawn out her revolver and shot the man in the gut. He panicked and lost his footing, slipping, and then the frozen rocks below ultimately became his icy grave.

"Urgh." She grunted, glancing at her bleeding arm. The injury wasn't anything she could take, but a burning pain from a gunshot wound was never something anyone could ever get comfortable with.

"Let's keep going, it's nothing you ain't used to, right?" Arthur questioned. She once again shook her head, then they continued. Lenny was being pinned, and the man beside her shot without a moment's notice. She pulled the trigger to shoot another inside of a cabin on the front. "You alright?"

"I'm okay." Lenny breathed. "I'm goin' up, we have to stop this train! If we don't stop this soon, the other boys'll never catch us!"

"I know, just stay calm."

They pushed onwards, climbing over once more to try and reach the front car. This time, Morgan is taking the lead and Tulip was at their backs.

"Agh!" It was Arthur's voice.

Lenny aimed his rifle, but not firing. Tulip rushed to see the commotion, "Ya got him? I ain't got a clear shot!" He shouted over the bellowing winds.

He was being grappled, but Arthur elbowed the train engineer, breaking free and sending a few more heavy slugging to the man's face. Tulip placed her hand on top of Lenny's rifle and gently pushed it down while he was aiming, motioning him that Arthur has this.

He reeled back once more, then did a full-blown jab, and throwing the engineer overboard. The man was soon swallowed by the misty depths and the jaws of Big Valley, never to be seen again.

"Damn fools." Arthur sneered, before picking up his unforgettable Gambler's hat. "Alright..." He entered the front car, pulling a few levers.

The train's brakes closed, and it screeched with a high-pitched noise, because of the sudden jolt of the train, Lenny and Tulip that are still on the roof felt like they were being pulled. They anchored their feet and she gasped, almost falling off if it weren't for Lenny having a tight grip on her arm so she wouldn't lose her balance.

She groaned and winced, he had gripped her injured arm. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize." She waved it off.

While they were successful on skidding the train to a halt, countless gunshots reverberated in the air around them, "Shit, more men comin' from the train cars!" Arthur bellowed, they all took cover and rushed to the boulders or the railway cars.

"They ain't gon' give up easily are they?!" Lenny boomed.

* * *

A/N : There ya go! Decided to make this about 1.5k words in length rather than 3k so you fellers could read it and less waitin'! Again, I dunno if ya like that. Also, poll about my story, I would really like to know your feedback on it, right now, it seems that I might as well be making a A/U book of this story. Savin' the folks and seeing how it'll lead. (Your guys' silence scares me!) And thank you so much for the reviews that a few has left, I hope you continue to like this story! (And I DO HOPE that I can pull off the MCs personalities and whatev...)

Published : Dec.19, 2018

Edited : Dec.19, 2018

Just grammar fixin'.


	12. (Ch6 PtIV) -Colter-

**Chapter 6 Pt. IV**  
 **"Who the Hell Is Leviticus Cornwall?"**

* * *

Guns blazing, bullets ripped and flew through the cold air around them like a pointed knife. Luckily, Tulip had gotten repeater rounds from the dead bodies, the train was quite guarded than she had originally thought. It was owned by Cornwall though, so it wasn't too surprising.

*pitwang!*

One of them ricocheted. Another bullet grazed Arthur's hat, "Shit, that was close..."

"There better be money at the end of this!" Lenny took cover behind a stack of iron bars on the train, dragging a corpse over to grab what little ammo it had to offer.

"All these bastards must be guarding something." He yelled over the gunfire.

"We need the car in the back, right?"

"Yep, keep pushin' on 'em." One by one, the guards were dropping like flies. "You doin' good, kid." Arthur asked, checking over everyone as he dipped his head lower in his cover. "You still okay?"

"Mm-hm." Shots near her made the earth and snow explode around her, she'd reflexibly flinch away from the shots.

Tulip placed her Winchester on top of a rock, Arthur and Lenny were drawing the fire and attention now, making almost none of the shots focused on her.

"I think so." Lenny yelled.

"Good."

For a moment, she focused and breathed, then closed her eyes. Within the next second, Tulip exhaled, then her eyes shot open. Darting, she rapidly adjusted her rifle and as quick as a flash, Tulip let fire, pulling her lever-action in each shot. Her Winchester spewed out black and dirty smoke, its muzzle spitting out blazing light.

The rounds ripped through the air, Tulip's aim was true as they've found their carefully placed marks. She wanted her kills to be clean, but one of the guards moved as the bullet whizzed past. Instead of tearing their way through that man's skull, it tore through the man's neck instead. He panicked at the suddenness of it, running and stumbling in the midst of the shootout before finally going down, their blood spooling forth from an opened wound.

No matter how many she took down expertly, more seemed to pop up as if they had an endless supply of them. "Damn, he's got an army! Who is this guy?" Lenny cursed.

"Where the hell are the others?" Arthur bellowed, Tulip sneered at their absence too. Who knows how long they could hold before running out of bullets?

"I don't know!"

"Shoot 'em! Shoot 'em!" The guards hollered.

More began to appear from the back of the locomotive. "Goddamnit, I thought that was all of them!"

"We're gonna get out of this." Arthur reassured, being level-headed, and shooting their enemies with an experienced aim.

"Oh, I know we are."

Slowly, Arthur and the others moved up inch by inch, making ground and pushing back the enemies. Tulip took cover by a tree, Arthur dove into cover with the rocks, and Lenny did the same. Soon, Tulip's ears caught a faint sound of humming, hooves that were pounding the earth amidst the shootout. "Hey! There's the other boys!" Arthur pointed out. "Watch it, more of 'em head!"

"Alright! Finish those sons of bitches!" Dutch's incoming voice rang out, more gunfire sounds joined and melted with the mess, singing a chorus of hellfire.

"Yer done now!" One of the men shouted. In no time, Tulip spotted the others, "Hey! Over here, fellers!" Bill hollered.

They called, horses galloping over and the men they fought were all downed. Charles was leading Sunny, Arthur's Tennessee Walker was following behind, and what Tulip assumed was Lenny's horse too. It was a Mustang with a Light Palomino coat.

"Good shootin', kid."

"I can see now why the O'Driscolls brought so many boys up here for this."

She sighed now that the action was over, Tulip slung her rifle over her shoulder as they jogged down the incline. "You did real fine too, Miss Tulip."

"Yeah, I can see why ya got your name." Tulip chuckled, little embarrassed. She pulled her hat down slightly and looked at the ground as if it was interesting, an old habit of being shy.

Dutch called, "Arthur, get over here! Are you three alright?"

He replied. "Tulip's got her arm grazed by a bullet, but other than that, we're all just fine." She showed her arm, and gave a small smile, gesturing that it's alright. "Small scratch, let's grab the money and get going."

"We get some fellers holed up in this last car."

They all gathered, approaching and eyeing the last railcar, Micah had a dangerous glint in his, with a laugh traced with amusement.

"Ah, shit..."

"What are you boys planning on doing in there? Listen to me, we don't want to kill any of ya..." He turned to his gang, "any more of ya." They laughed. "I give you my word, but trust me..." He shot both his hands up, probably smiling under his red bandanna of his. "We will." At that, everyone leaned with a dangerous intention, ready for their leader's signal.

"I work for Leviticus Cornwall!"

"Come on, boys." Tulip didn't bother, she just stood with her arms crossed, putting on her wolf pelt. By the looks of it, this train's reinforced with thick steel, she'd doubt any puny bullets would even pierce it. So, Tulip just watched.

"We got our orders!"

"Okay. You asked for it." Dutch took a step back and the others drew their guns.

"Five..."

"We ain't opening this door!"

"Four..." Dutch quickly counted down the next ones, impatient. "Three, Two, One."

No voices responded.

"Seems our friends have gone deaf." He turned to the locked cart himself, lining up with his men. "Wake 'em up a little!"

A volley of rounds slashed the air, denting the car. But alas, it's as good as trying to open a reinforced bank vault with bullets.

"We ain't comin' out!"

Tulip intentionally coughed loudly, tapping Dutch's arm. "That's enough!" He ordered, seeing that it was feeble too. "Mr. Williamson, give Mr. Morgan and Mr. Smith some dynamite...you two boys go blow that door open."

She watches Arthur snatch the dynamite stick from Bill's hand, he really wanted to get this over with.

Their leader yelled, "Now don't matter too much to us, but you boys in there, might wanna take a step back."

Tulip and the others retreated a few steps backwards while Arthur and Charles were setting up the explosives. "Seems good enough, now light the fuse."

"Here we go." They struck their matches and ignited the dynamite.

"Unless ya got a deathwish, I'd step back, fellers." Everyone prepared themselves and were shielding their faces, Micah didn't even bother and just turned around.

*BOOM!*

Then the long-awaited light show happened, breaching and tearing the metal doors open wide. "Alright c'mon, just walk on outta here."

The remaining men inside the cart groaned in annoyance, slowly making their way out here. Micah laughed, "Heheheh. My, oh my..."

"We don't want to kill you... We just wanna rob your boss. Get on up there, search that train." The mustached rat face entered first, still cackling like greedy vermin finally digging up gold.

Other than annoying Tulip and pretty much the entire camp for these past few months, at least Micah does his jobs. Just not in the way she preferred. That doesn't mean she likes him one bit though, she'd rather be paired with Uncle that does nothing than Micah that makes everything happen.

Lenny followed behind, then Arthur and Tulip entered. Lenny whistled, "Look at this place. It's like a palace." They all laughed, impressed.

When Tulip had thought the other carts were lavish, this, was something else. They've seen pretty private cars before, but the entire interior has wealth written all over. Tulip hummed, her eyebrows raised as she looked around.

"Now I've seen everything." Arthur beamed. "You two got the safe? We'll search the rest."

"Arthur Morgan, always gettin' the lady." Micah retorted.

"Go and crack that safe." He said, sighing.

"Should be easy as cake." Micah eyed the safe box while Arthur was going to head for the back, she heard him spoke. "You're just gonna stand there, kid. Pour me some brandy will ya? I'm parched."

Tulip curiously picked up a crisp clean paper sitting on one of the beautifully crafted tables, Lenny replied. "Shut up, me, Arthur, an' Miss Tulip did all the work."

Morgan was glancing at the paper over her shoulder, "Yeah...kid did good. Didn't see you rushing to jump on that train."

She quickly scanned over the cursive writing, it was clear that it was written with an elegant hand.

* * *

" _Letter to Leviticus Cornwall From Leland Oil Development Company..."_

" _Dear Mr. Cornwall,_  
 _We are yet to receive payment of $2,000 for the initial phase of exploration at the Wapiti Indian Reservation, Ambarino, as agreed in the contract between Cornwall Kerosene & Tar and the Leland Oil Development Company, dated November 9_ _th_ _, 1898._

 _On receipt of the funds, we will proceed with phases two and three of the project and present you with a detailed report of our findings within the month._  
 _Yours respectfully,_  
 _James Critchly_  
 _Head of Accounts_  
 _Leland Oil Development Company."_

* * *

Her eyes stuck on the letter mentioning " _Wapiti Indian Reservation"_ , she sighed, quickly tucking it away and Arthur noticed.

"He's keen, I'll give you that." Micah knelt to the safe. "Let's see if I can get this open..."

Outside of the strong armored windows and flower curtains, she can hear Dutch talking to the men they had just threatened. "See, this is unfortunately what happens when you work for a greedy son of a bitch."

Tulip walked over with Arthur who was looking at another letter, she saw it and the title reads:

* * *

" _Letter to Leviticus Cornwall From Archibald Jameson..."_

" _Dear Leviticus,_  
 _Thank you for the telegram and for your continued interest in the Jameson mining company. However, any news you have received of mismanagement or financial difficulties at the mine in Annesburg are simply fake and I would urge you to question your sources._

 _The coal industry is quite different from the oil industry in a number of ways, so I certainly remain open to a business meeting at your convenience to exchange ideas and educate each other on our respective areas of corporate expertise. I would also be delighted to host you in Annesburg and give you a personal tour of the mine and its associated facilities. I look forward to further correspondence._  
 _Your sincerely,_  
 _Archibald Jameson."_

* * *

It was about a mining company in Annesburg, which should be in Northeastern parts if she could recall correctly. Tulip caught the Bourbon sitting neatly on the wooden and well-polished desk, she snatched it without a second thought. She heard Micah complaining at the other end about a pile of papers that weren't bonds.

"Sugar imports... A lotta them from the Spanish West Indies... Some fancy new boat he's ordered from Europe... Invoices, Railroad contracts... Nothin'." Lenny read them.

"Heh, I am not robbing another boat as long as I live." Micah referred to the failed heist that seemed like it was only a few days back.

Tulip pulled out a steel box from under the cabinets, she opened them, seeing more papers. But they were bonds by the looks of signatures and whatnot, it was like a check. Quietly glancing at her peripheral, she separated a few from the stack and stored some for herself. Something for future plans or emergencies. She cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"Are these bonds?" She nodded. "Well, we got 'em."

"Nice."

"Well, thank God, c'mon."

Exiting, Dutch approached them. "What did you find?"

"These..." He fished out the stack of papers from his satchel. "Bonds. They worth anything?"

"Oh, sure...bearer bonds. I think we can probably sell these pretty easily, well done. Now, would you get rid of all this?" He gestured to the men sitting there, in incredible fear.

"The train?"

"Yeah, get it outta here."

"What about them?"

"What do you think?"

Tulip didn't mount the horse and ride off with the others immediately, she was carefully watching the scene unfold. "I don't know." Arthur shrugged.

"It's up to you. Kill 'em, leave 'em here...take 'em with you on the train... Just make sure they don't send no folk after us." As Dutch was going to mount the Count, he noticed Tulip. "What about you, Miss Tulip?" Tulip walked over a few dead bodies, checking their pockets.

Arthur asked, "You staying?"

She nodded and Van Der Linde chuckled. "Do what you want, we'll see you back at camp. When you both get back, we'll be moving on." He flicked the reins, turning to his posse. "The rest of you...let's ride!"

The beating hooves soon died as they ride into the distance, Tulip quickly turned to Arthur.

He sighed, knowing exactly why she stayed behind. "Tulip, if we let 'em go, they're going to have the law set on us."

The men panicked, one of them pleaded, holding up a hand. It was a golden wedding ring wrapped around his finger. "I- I have a wife and son waitin' for me at home! I- I have this ring to prove it!"

"We won't tell a soul, I swear!"

Tulip pulled him aside, a glare upon her brown eyes, threatening. "Tulip..." He explained lowly. "I know it ain't worth our time, but right now, them Pinkertons may still be on our tails. If they find us..."

She thought carefully, then became extremely uncomfortable. A gloved hand rubbing her eyes and on the bridge of her nose.

She sighed loudly, "Killgh if neegh be..." She whispered, slowly trying her best to say it and with a dangerous sneer, she had meant it.

Tulip was referring to an old honor code they had in the gang, it was the very same thing Dutch had said to the O'Driscoll, Kieran. They kill and save those who need it, and it was the sole reason why the gang was formed with a family-like bond. Dutch saved every single one of his folks and some in a different way.

Arthur was surprised, hearing her talk, even though she had spoken to him before. Tulip spoke to Hosea the most when they first found the two girls, she was a mess emotionally. It was only on very rare occasions that she talked. When first meeting her, it wasn't long when Dutch, John, him, and Hosea discovered Tulip's liability when they had to interrogate her for her intentions.

He felt tad bit guilty, seeing her struggle to talk with only half a tongue. He looked over that their captives, who all quivered in fear. Then back to Tulip, her eyes holding a genuine, burning emotion in them.

In a few moments, he sighed, defeated. "Okay, get on the train, quick, all of you. You folks are damn lucky, and you better be damn happy that she convinced me."

"Th- thank you!" They all scurried inside of the private car.

"Any bright ideas, I'll kill all three of you... so behave. Come on, move."

Tulip gratefully nodded in thanks, her bandanna wrinkled upwards, showing her smile. Then without drawing a breath, she walked over the men and pointed at them with her revolver. He still could never get used to how quickly Tulip can switch in her demeanor.

He shouted, pulling own his own gun. "Get a move on! If I hear so much as a footstep from this car, you'll end up like all your friends out here."

"We w-won't say a word." They stammered, holding up their hands to show they won't try anything.

"Good." He scanned over the guards while Tulip was already at the engine railcar to start up the train. They both regrouped, "If the law is set on us again, it's on you."

She nodded.

They rode off, "C'mon, let's go."

With that heist done, they returned to Camp Colter, and prepared to set off to who knows where.

* * *

A/N : This mission's now finally done! Bit of Tulip's backstory there and I was trying to avoid as best as I can to not have Tulip speak, especially until much later. But we get to see that, even though she's one dangerous outlaw, she still has some standards. And for a very good damn reason. Hohoh, truuuust me! Can't wait to dive into her story...

Published : Dec. 21, 2018

Edited : Dec. 22, 2018

Typed the entire letters and stuff. Yer welllcome~


	13. (Ch7 PtI) -Colter-

**Chapter 7 Pt. I**  
 **"Eastward Bound"**

* * *

In the night before the day of packing, Tulip knew Hosea, Dutch, and Strauss had a bit of an issue on settling in a particular location. Arthur didn't put much thought or input on the matter, because he wasn't known for that sort of thing. New Hanover was a new area for him, he's been at West for the most part. For Tulip, she had known some things on it because of her tribe.

Unfortunately, due to some circumstances, Tulip and her family had never been with the tribe for too long. She could only remember small figments and pieces of fond memories playing with the kids same age as her. Though, she and her family were slowly pushed away. Eventually, they left.

"Willow had told me that your tribe knew of this area." Hosea was looking over at the map that laid flat as water on the table, its paper the color of coffee.

"Ah, Fräulein Tulip, if I can recall correctly, you and Herr Matthews suggested...perhaps somewhere in... The Heartlands?" The German debt manager responded, the lantern and fireplace highlighting his glasses that sits on the bridge of his large nose.

There were many other locations that were mentioned during their conversation, it went on for long hours. Apparently too long that it was either Arthur, or Dutch that began to snore in one of the separate rooms.

Ultimately, as the moon shone in the dark, nightly sky, Tulip grabbed her knife and looked over the circled locations. She pinned the glistening, silver blade on an area that resembled a horseshoe.

"A plateau... Steep on one side and a thick forest on the other side..." Hosea thought.

"An excellent decision, Fräulein Tulip, this should be a perfect place to settle down and keep ourselves hidden..."

"I'll let Dutch know early in the morning, go on and have some rest, dear."

"Mm-hm..." She tipped her hat.

As Leopold Strauss turned in for the night, Hosea planted a gentle hand on Tulip, "Oh, and Tulip..."

She turned to Hosea with a brow raised.

"I've heard that... You told Willow about the explosives?" Hosea had a sly smile, Tulip's smile widened, and she chuckled. "Haha, Arthur was never lucky with explosives, was he?"

They sat for a bit, talking about the time when Arthur accidentally almost blew his old horse up. One of the funniest moments was when he scrambled for the fuse clumsily to snuff it out before setting the dynamite off. Or when Willow and Tulip had to put a dynamite stick in an outhouse, while Hosea and Arthur (doing dress up games) were distracting their targets. The plan was to take out one of the men while making a distraction, so, Willow suggested the fun way.

Have them an "explosive diarrhea", she had said.

There was even a time where John was forced to join Hosea's game, but it was actually Willow's scheme to see John put on a dress. Tulip was disappointed that it never happened, he was oblivious sometimes, but not enough and he figured them out. In the end, he felt offended that Willow overestimated his stupidity.

It was a fun conversation of the old days, just Tulip and Hosea, laughing and making fun of each other, trying to see who failed in the most embarrassing way.

"I- I remember when you were so drunk, you thought a cow was your horse!" They both laughed, Tulip shrunk in her chair and had a red blush that bloomed on her face, mumbling. "Then you punched it, but it ain't just that! I can't believe you got charged with animal cruelty for it and cow theft! Cow theft! Sweet lord."

Even Dutch, their charismatic leader of the gang, had his share of blunders. Something about a boating accident where he fell off a boat, while fishing with a few others.

Eventually, Tulip and Hosea bid a farewell and she exited their cabin. Her smiled faded when she saw Willow sitting on the steps of their cabin, Tulip strolled over and sat next to her.

"I know, it's late. But..." She looked over her shoulder, meeting Tulip's hazel brown, concerning eyes with her emerald ones. "I guess... I jus' really miss Jenny..."

They both leaned on each other's shoulders, staring at the starry night sky. "Mm..." Tulip hummed, unsure of what to say. But she knew what to do as she caressed her golden hair.

Willow felt tears welling up. "She was... Real lively ya know? Wished she was here, now that our luck is turnin'." Then she laughed. "Didn't Miss Kirk and Mr. Summers had a thing for each other?"

Tulip nodded, in the corner of her view, she could see Willow smiling. But it held sorrow.

"Could we..." Tulip now turned her head to fully see a girl who she sees as a daughter. "Perhaps visit her grave someday?"

Tulip slowly nodded, flashing a genuine smile for her. Willow tried to fight back the tears threatening to fall, she furiously wiped them away. "Aw sh- shucks, I'm bein' a crybaby and all over again."

She tried to keep up a smile, but it trembled. It was heartbreaking to watch Willow struggle to keep up her optimistic side.

"Haha, I always loved it wh-when me and her would joke 'round and... And tease others. Ya know?" They gazed at the blinking stars once again. "I j-just..."

In the next moment, she buried her face on Tulip's chest, letting it all out. It was clear her and Jenny were close, Jenny Kirk was only just a few years older than Willow.

The quiet sobs went on for a few good long minutes, it gradually calmed. "Sleep." Tulip said.

"Yeah, thank you, Tulip." She was going to furiously rub away the tears again, but Tulip stopped her hand, and gently wiped it away with her thumbs herself. Her caring hands touching Willow's soft and freckled cheeks. "Let's get a good night's rest..."

* * *

 _"- Final Day, Camp Colter -"_

 _"After a few days, storm's finally settled, a bag of bearer bonds for money, and no Pinkertons or O'Driscolls have found us yet. The train's cars was very pretty, mainly Cornwall's private car. Had a talk with Hosea and Mr. Strauss regarding settlements last night, and Willow, I think you'll like it. More so than the snow, that's for sure._

 _The Heartlands...haven't been there in a long time. Missed it. But I fear that I may have to see certain folks - old friends that may or may not want me no more."_

Tulip paused, sighing heavily, contemplating very deeply.

 _"Someday, I promise, we'll visit young Jenny. She was one fine young lady, that girl. You and her act so similar, I reckon you must've been sisters at some point. Might as well be."_

Tulip was drawing from memory, remembering the clean books, fancy window curtains, and even the wooden furniture's having etchings. She yawned, wondering if last night's talk with Hosea and erupting laughter had kept the entire cabin awake.

She flipped the pages over to get a brief look at a drawing of Jenny she had done. The fuzzy lines of graphite carefully drawn together to form and shape a gorgeous portrait. It was so long ago, in only just a couple months before, Willow, Tulip, everyone, they had a bustling party together. Davey, Mac, Sean, and Jenny, all laughing along like one big family with the rest of the gang. It truly was a beautiful memory.

Someone pulled her out of her reminisce. "Tulip, could you assist Mr. Smith and Mr. Williamson outside and load up them carriages?" Miss Grimshaw asked, but it sounded more of a command. It was usually how it goes, ordering everyone and arranging everything.

The woman is kind, yet terrifying if you ever choose to step on her toes. But Tulip had a feeling Grimshaw asked because she found her staring at her journal with sad eyes too often, Tulip tried to conceal it, but it was clear that even this hard cowgirl was shaken.

She quickly closed her journal and nodded, "Willow, please stop teasing the men and focus on your work!"

Tulip couldn't help but roll her eyes with a grin, Willow was laughing her head off, poking fun at, specifically, Uncle. Not surprisingly, Uncle didn't do anything, unless packing himself up with the rest of the supply's counts. Tulip was glad to see Willow try to be on the bright side. Admittedly, both her and fat, old Uncle make this gang happy. Hence why that old man was still kept around.

Grimshaw was busy shouting at the other girls, "Oh, for Lord's sake. Put that book away and go help! Oh... Mary-Beth." Tulip didn't actually mind Grimshaw's strictness, it reminded her of someone she knew.

Tulip went over to quickly carry boxes from Charles, fortunately, his hand was doing fine. She heaved, some of the boxes were as heavy as a deer. "Thank you, Miss Tulip."

"Mm-hm."

Heading out and into the calm snow, she spotted Arthur coming with his Tennessee Walker horse.

Arthur was speaking with Dutch. "So, we gettin' outta this hellhole?

"We're gonna try, weather seems stable."

Tulip and Bill were passing the crates over and quickly filling up the wagons, the others did the same.

Hosea walked over, rubbing his hands and arms from the chilly air. "And we've just robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train." He spoke, not quite pleased that they drew in trouble.

"We got money in our pockets...the worst is behind us, gentlemen. So the question is, where is now?" Dutch replied.

Hosea informed, "I know this country a little... I told you, we should set up camp in... a place where Tulip had kindly noted, Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. We'll be able to hide out there no problem...as long as we keep our noses clean." He gave a subtle warning on the last part.

"Well then let's go." Dutch unhitched his albino Arabian and headed to the front carriage, "Clean noses and everything else. Arthur, you're in that one, bring Hosea... I know you two like to talk about the good old days...and what's gone wrong with old Dutch." He pointed to the wagon at the far back. "Take Willow and Tulip too, you know how they are."

Arthur chuckled when Dutch said it under his breath, "Always poking fun when either one of them girls thought we was sleepin'..."

Hosea smirked, but neither Arthur or Dutch caught it because his back was turned.

They soon set off into the open wilderness once again, crossing the frozen lakes and rapid rivers that sang a rumbling note. Tulip and Willow were sitting on the end of the wagon with the cargo, Willow swaying her legs.

"Hey Tulip, why dontcha hum somethin' nice will ya?" Willow laid on her arm and shoulder, careful and fully aware about her injury from the train heist.

Tulip shook her head and tried to shrink under her hat, looking away.

"Aw, c'mon Tulip!"

Arthur and Hosea were listening the twosome talk, the old con man grinned. "It'd be nice to hear it over the wagon's wheels."

Arthur chimed in. "Yep. Wouldn't hurt to listen."

Tulip felt outnumbered, and she sighed in defeat. "Yes!" Willow laughed.

"Mm-hm, hm, mm-hm hm..." Tulip hummed, smiling. "Mm-hm, hm, mm-hm hm..."

 **(Tulip hums "See the Fire in Your Eyes" instrumental.)**

Willow joined in too, their voices interwoven along with the notes in beautiful harmony. "Hm-hm, mmm, hm-mm..."

Arthur and Hosea glanced at each other and grinned, looking ahead and flicking the reins as the wagons creaked and followed. It made deep ruts upon the snow, Tulip didn't stop humming, but Willow did, because she was smiling at the marvels of nature now that they were officially out of the mountains.

The trees which were intertwined together with leaves and frost, stood tall and erect, enveloped by Dawn's brightest light of the sun. Rocky terrain carved out the landscape and the world in front of them, each powdered by the sugary particles of winter's breath. Willow smiled at the skies, the warmth of the golden sun gently kissing their faces.

Both her and Tulip were slightly swaying side to side as she hummed, by God, Tulip had missed Nature's magnificence.

Dutch called. "Lenny, Micah! Get over here!"

"Yes, boss?"

"You two ride ahead, make sure there's no surprises. We've had enough of those."

"Me, with the boy?"

"Just go."

"C'mon, kid. You can buy me a whiskey."

Soon, Willow saw the grass, its leaves sprouting forth with life from the dirt that was no longer sprinkled by the snow. Tulip still hummed, but was also drawing on her journal, titling it: "Out of the Snow".

The blondie made a small laugh seeing the wildlife run across the lands, "Haha, oh, look Tulip! Draw them rabbits!" The old female gunslinger chuckled at how enthusiastic she was.

Arthur and Hosea laughed, "Who gave this gal coffee?"

"Boy, I'm just glad things are finally turnin' out quite nice for us!"

They were about to cross a stream, and Tulip stopped humming a bit while ago. The water was so very blue, Willow and Tulip even spotted some fish splashing around.

"Get us out the stream." Tulip's ears heard sounds of wood yawning and creaking as they passed over a bump somewhere hidden within the river.

*snap!*

"Ow!" Willow sounded out.

Tulip watched a wheel roll away in a good few meters from them, Willow's bag had fallen on her and some of their belongings also. If Tulip wasn't fast enough, the rest of the other things would've fallen out of the carriage too.

"Aw shit!"

Hosea and Arthur checked on the girls. "Are you ladies alright?"

Willow was rubbing her head, frowning. "Juuust about." She glared at her bag for falling on her.

Tulip nodded, jumping off of the wagon to pick up the boxes and bags, some of the baskets and cups too.

"Okay, let's take a look."

Bill yelled as the caravan slowed to a halt. "You alright back there?"

Arthur remarked. "Does everything look alright?" He jumped off.

"Well what's goin' on?" Javier asked.

"Argh! I broke the goddamn wheel." Arthur sighed and waved his arm, noticing that the said part of the wagon was lying on the dirt.

Hosea checked the wagon. "Alright, let's get it fixed."

"You need help?" Charles walked over as both Willow and Tulip hopped off, Willow grabbed the edge. Tulip jogged over to lend a hand with Arthur, rolling the wheel.

"Ah, I reckon we can handle it. Alright Charles, Willow, let's hold the thing up, while both of you try to put the wheel back on Arthur, Tulip." Hosea explained.

"You still strong enough to hold up a wagon?"

"Shut up."

Arthur replied, "I'm just sayin'."

"Well, say less." The three heaved.

Tulip grasped and, in sync, both her and Arthur grunted, lifting the wheel up back into its place. "Alright, let's bash it in..." He huffed. Within three heavy bashing, the impact pushed the wooden wheel back on. "There..." Both Arthur and her exhaled.

"See, you ain't so useless after all."

Hosea laughed at Arthur's retort. "Not quite."

As the men helped with loading the carriage once again, Tulip spotted three figures on horseback in the distance. They stood high upon the cliff.

She froze, feeling her heart sink. "Tulip...is that?" Willow said quietly.

Tulip quickly turned away, pretending to be busy on collecting the rest of the objects that spilled out. Noticing Tulip's strange behavior, Arthur, Hosea, and Charles slowly gazed upon the looming shadows that stood atop of the rocks...

* * *

A/N : Part 1 donee! I hope I got a few small laughs from out of you folks in my poor attempt of a lighthearted chapter lol. And now that they're heading into The Heartlands, we get to know a bit more on Tulip's tribe... I'm literally writing until my phone dies xD

Published : Dec.23, 2018


	14. (Ch7 PtII) -Colter-

**Chapter 7 Pt. II**  
 **"Back in the Mud"**  
 **(Eastward Bound)**

* * *

They stood tall on horseback, displaying unspoken strength and grace while basking in the sun. Tulip sighed and decided to hop up and into the wagon, her head hanging low as if a heavy weight of unknown emotion dragged it down.

Hosea waved at the three figures, their attire was much more different than their own. They wore no hats, nothing like a typical Stetson cowboy hat, and the rays of light dawned upon their dark brown faces.

Arthur turned his attention back to the silhouettes upon the cliff, his eyes wary and cautious. "...What do you think?" He asked lowly.

Willow decided to jump on and sit next to Tulip, who acted stranger than usual. "If they wanted trouble... We wouldn't have seen 'em." He glanced at Hosea.

"Poor bastards..." Hosea held his hand up high. "We really screwed them over down here." Tulip shifted uncomfortably. "C'mon, let's not push our luck."

Arthur was returning a metal canister onto the wagon, "What happened?"

"Well... Get in..." The old man began walking back to the front, "I'll tell ya." They gripped the leather reins once again, "Not too far now, stay on this trail. We'll follow the river then cut left inland."

Willow glanced at Tulip, a tad bit nervous. The woman gazed up to take one last look of them, watching. In a quiet exchange of looks, they finally trotted away and disappeared from the ledge. Charles sat on boxes and chests, curious of Tulip, but he did not ask.

Hosea began to explain as the carriage was on the move once again, the horses braying. "So... Yes, the Indians in these parts got sold a very raw deal. This is The Heartlands we're going to, good farming and grazing country, they lost it all. Stolen clean away from them it was, every blade of grass. Killed or herded up to the reservations in the middle of nowhere."

Charles glanced at Tulip, who had her hands clasped together on her lap. Willow, on the other hand, wasn't smiling. "And how's that different from anywhere else?"

"Well, maybe it's not."

"Just wished it could've been better for them folks." Willow looked at her motherly figure concerningly. Tulip shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. Then quickly made signs with her fingers, "I know, sayin' sorry ain't gonna do any good, Tulip."

Arthur was just listening in, intrigued because he didn't know, apart from Cornwall's letters. "I just heard some of the army out here was particularly, uh...unpleasant about it."

Charles scoffed bitterly, "Unpleasant? How do you rob and kill people pleasantly? We don't, in spite of Dutch's talk."

Hosea replied. "I fear I was perhaps tryin' to simplify something more complicated for the benefit of our blockheaded driver here."

Arthur flicked the reins to catch up with the rest who'd gone ahead, Willow made an airy snicker, trying to hold her laughter at bay. He frowned, "Hey, don't blame it on me. Never forget, this here's a conman, Charles, born an' bred. Just 'cause it sounds fancy don't mean he knows a damn thing about what he's talkin' about."

The lone wagon wheeled over the sturdy, wooden bridge that had logs serving as a sort of roof.

"So... What happen to your tribe, Charles?"

"I don't even know if I have one, least, not that I can remember... At least you have a tribe, Tulip." She chuckled, but it was a rather humorless one. "My father was a colored man. They told me he lived with our people for a while, a number of free men did, but...when we were forced to move from our lands, the three of us fled. I was too young to really remember much. All life I've been on the run."

Tulip and Charles shared an understanding look, she just sighed again, appearing solemn.

He continued. "A couple years later, some soldiers captured my mother, took her somewhere. We never saw her again." He looked to the side, staring at the path of dirt behind them. "We drifted around... He was a very sad man and the drink had a mean hold on him. Around thirteen..." He fiddled with his healing hand, his mouth a firm line. "I just took off on my own..."

Willow's eyes slightly widened, she whispered and looked off to the side. "Thirteen..."

Hosea responded, "That was about the age when we found young Arthur here, maybe a little older. A wilder delinquent you never did see." His voice was laced with a small sense of amusement, in a way. "But he learned fast."

"Not as fast as Marston, apparently." Arthur said.

Charles shifted his body towards them, "Wait, I don't understand. What's the problem between you two?"

"Arthur?"

His tongue briefly licked his slightly chapped lips. "Eh... It's a long story."

Willow leaned on Tulip, "Yeah, quite a long story, it is. Might as well save it an' retell that 'round the campfire."

"I've noticed you use sign language." Charles addressed Tulip, who had her full attention now.

Willow chirped, "Oh, can ya read 'em?"

Charles nodded. "Some, yes. But I've been wondering about your tribe."

Tulip gestured Willow, while the silent woman pulled out her own journal. "She told me a few stories about them."

"And you reckon that those are true?"

She nodded, smiling at a fond memory. "Yeah...yeah. It's 'cause I've met one of her parents before, once. Tulip doesn't have a colored parent though." She played with her hands. "Before they...passed away, I learned a few things in their language. But just like ya, she only got a few bits of memories with her tribe before her family broke away."

"You were separated from your tribe?"

"Mm-hm..."

"It's still a lil' personal, so I ain't got the real reason why or how it happened. But eventually, she and her parents were pushed away an' they, too, drifted 'round."

"The life you've had must've been rough for you as well."

Hosea joined in, "We've all had our hardships and unfortunately saw the...uglier sides of life. The Miss Tulip you see right now is nothing like the woman back then. Unless you provoke her in any way, then you may have to kill yourself before she gets to you." She cowered behind her leather-bound book, while Charles had a look of disbelief. "But don't let that get to ya. Tulip is only like that when one of us is in danger."

"What's your real name?" Charles questioned.

This time, Tulip's head shot up from her journal. There was something deep within those eyes of hers that peered into the depths of his soul.

Willow answered, her expression had a shadow of concern. "Tulip's her real name. If you're askin' 'bout her last name, it's nothing important. Well, of course it's important, but it's 'cause it..."

Arthur helped Willow on it, "Some things just don't bring up good memories. That's all."

Hosea looked to Tulip, whose eyes were sorrowful and miserable. "We all try to forget some part of ourselves. Her name's one of 'em."

The conversation regarding the mysteries around her ended, the horses strolled endlessly through the dirt path. They didn't see any of the others from the gang however, which prompted Arthur to ask with uncertainty. "We still...headin' the right way?"

"That depends...are we still headin' West, in search of fortune, and repose in virgin forests, as we planned? No." Hosea was still uptight about Dutch's decision. "Are we heading in the correct direction on our desperate escape from the law eastwards down the mountains? Yes, I believe so."

Tulip was busy drawing on her journal's pages, Willow was watching the animals of nature run their normal ways of life.

Charles asked, "Do you know this area?"

Hosea relaxed on the seat, recalling ancient memories of the past. "A little, I've been through a couple of times. There's a livestock town not too far from here, called Valentine. Cowboys, outlaws, working girls. Our kind of place."

"O'Driscolls?" Arthur questioned.

"Probably them too."

"Pinkertons?"

"Let's hope not."

He watched the calm river wash over the smooth stones on their right. "And this place we're goin'...wait, what's it called again?"

"Horseshoe Overlook."

Willow popped her head up, alert and elated like a giddy gopher. She looked to Tulip, only to see her glance up from her book and smile.

"It's a good place to lie low?"

"It'll do for now." Hosea replied, "And how low do you think Dutch is really going to be?" Arthur took a short look at Hosea from the side of his vision. "It's just...you know, maybe it's me who's changed, not him, but,we kept telling him that ferry job didn't feel right."

Willow caught Tulip's pencil has stopped wiggling and moving across the pages of her book, they both exchanged looks.

"You and me had a real lead in Blackwater that could've worked out."

Arthur huffed, not wanting to pick up such a nasty memory of the shootout. "Maybe."

"It just... Isn't like Dutch to lose his head like that."

Meanwhile, Charles was quietly listening to their conversations while he was peering at the world and wilderness, The Heartlands was a beautifully green temperate grassland.

"Things go wrong sometimes... People die." Willow felt a pang in her heart. "It's the way it is, always have been." Arthur had a hurtful expression. "Me, you, Dutch...we've all been in this line of work for a long time, and we're still here, so... I figure we must've got it right a hell of a lot more than we got it wrong."

There was a fork upon the road, and he took the left, Hosea was busy grinding something in a bowl. Something which Tulip could instantly recognize the contents of the powdery plants.

"What're you workin' on there anyway?"

"Just some yarrow and ginseng, good for the health. Better than that stuff you buy in the store. Here, you can have all this." Arthur inspected the bowl. "I'm at the point where I can do it with my eyes closed."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

Willow saw the rocky outcrops scattered throughout this region, the bedrock being shown and reaching into the skies just like the trees. "Look at those blue birds." Tulip spotted a blue jay swooping in the air. "This is so much better than Ambarino, that place was jus' deserted, both animals and humans."

"It's the storm and the time of the year, we've picked the worst timing. You get to see some animals roaming about." Charles said.

Willow laughed, "I don't think it's like that though!" She pointed to the far open land that unendingly stretches towards the horizon. Trees and rocky formations carve out the landscape, "Look at them bucks, their horns are different." Tulip tapped her shoulder and spelled it out using signs. "Pronghorns? They're real fast." The girls and Charles watched a whole herd of them get spooked by the wagon, fleeing with dashing speed.

"Least we got plenty of game here."

"Let's make haste, Arthur."

"Sure." With that, he slapped the reins and they all were waiting to reach their new, temporary home. "Yaw!"

They spotted someone up ahead. "There you are, brother. Head in there and follow the track for a bit."

"Thanks."

"Let me guess, we took too long an' Dutch sent ya so we couldn't get our sorry selves lost?" Willow replied.

He was leaning on a boulder, smoking. "Pretty much. Okay, slow up, I'll jump on." He climbed and held onto the side of the wagon. "Okay, let's go."

"Any trouble gettin' in here, Javier?" The old con man asked. "Nope, it went well. This is a good spot."

"Excellent, you can thank Tulip for it. I think this'll work for us, Arthur. For now, anyway." The trees provided good coverage of the hideout, Tulip was only lucky that she knew of such a spot. The camp was already up, and some were still being setup, "Here we are, ladies and gentlemen. Home sweet home."

Dutch was standing, smiling with an air of pride hanging around him. "You and Tulip weren't wrong, Hosea. This place is perfect!"

"I hope so."

They all hopped off of the carriage, Willow stretched, it was some lengthy traveling. But it had its scenic routes. She yawned, "Wow, what a ride."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have survived."

"For now."

Dutch was waving Uncle off, who was sitting at the table with Tilly, "Now, it is time to prosper."

Everyone was bustling about, Hosea reminded Dutch. "Arthur and I were about to prosper in Blackwater." They three of the men sat. "We were on to something big...then Micah got all excited about that ferry and here we are." Hosea flicked his hand, gesturing, and frowning.

"We have all made mistakes over the years, Hosea." He stood up slowly and had a challenging tone. "Every last one of us." Willow and Tulip were at the back of the wagon they rode in, observing. "But I kept us together. Kept us alive. Kept the knooses off our neck."

He looked to each and every person in the camp, Dutch walked off and the pair of girls walked over, carefully watching. Few of the others within the camp kept an eye and watched the scene also. Charles was off and cutting firewood at the opposite end of the camp.

Hosea placed a hand on Van Der Linde's shoulder. "I guess I'm just worried." Tulip listened intently, his voice was true and genuinely caring. "I ain't got that long, Dutch, I want these folks to be safe before I go." Tulip kept those words burned into her mind, suddenly anxious about a haunting thought. But she pushed it away fairly quickly.

"Me too."

"And now we're stuck...east of the Grizzlies and out of money..." Hosea reminded him of the situation, almost tripping over his own words. "And a long way from our dream of virgin land in the west."

Dutch spoke sternly. "I know, my brother, but we are safe. We make a bit of money here, then we move again...head out around them, be west of Uncle Sam...in a few months buy some land."

"I hope so..."

"Would you just look around you, this world has its consolations." He walked towards the cliff side to look at the world.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Strauss walked over to them. "I'm going to head into the local town, and you know...see if I can strike up a little business."

"Of course, Herr Strauss." Dutch replied, a fancy cigar sitting neatly between his fingers with shiny rings. Willow and Tulip were moving and unloading the carriages, while keeping an ear out for the conversation between the three men. "I prefer robbing banks to usury...seems more dignified, somehow."

"Tulip, ya alright? Hosea's fine...there's nothin' wrong and to worry 'bout." Willow whispered.

She nodded slightly, doing her best to keep herself from being distracted. They saw Dutch turn to the crowd. "Now, everyone, put your tools down for a moment." He rallied them, and everyone wasted no time in obeying without a word. "Come on gather around, quickly now. I know that things have been tough... but we are safe now, and we are far from too poor. So it is time, for everyone to get to work."

Hosea added, "Get to work, but stay out of trouble. Remember we are itinerant workers."

"Laid off when they shut down our factory to the North. Now get out here, and see what you can find." Dutch pointed to the two men, "Uncle, Reverend Swanson...no more passengers."

The entire crowd laughed, but mainly the women. Willow shook her head and internally groaned. Men. Tulip just lowered her head, so her hat could mask her grin.

"It is time for everyone to earn their keep."

"There's a town a little way down the track...name of Valentine." Hosea pointed. "Livestock town. All mud and morons if I remember right. That seems a decent place to start."

Mr. Pearson stepped up, "And we need food...real food, that means every day, one of you."

"And remember..." Dutch held a reddish brown, metal box. "Whatever it is that you find..." He slammed it on top of a barrel that was positioned next to his tent. "The camp gets its slice. Now be sensible out there."

Everyone dispersed, Grimshaw was briefly speaking with Arthur. Willow tapped Tulip's arm and they both went back to their wagon; the girls of the camp were already preparing cot and a tent. It wasn't long however, that they heard shouting.

"There goes Miss Grimshaw again." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Miss Jackson! I've seen shit with more common sense than you! Do it properly!"

Willow yawned once again, "It's been a long day hasn't it? I'm burned out."

Now that they were off the mountains, the cold, dark days were past them. Tulip was mighty glad that everyone in camp were relieved and were recovering once again. She found it unbelievable that Tulip was back in the eastern parts rather than Nevada, or thereabouts.

She was back home.

* * *

 **Arc 1, Colter - End.**

* * *

A/N : Now here we go, off of Ambarino and now in New Handover. With the time gap between Ch1 and Ch2 in-game, I'll be filling those in with my OC scenarios and pretty much everything else from the game.

Folks from here! Thanks for the reviews! YA HAVE NO IDEA HOW DARN HAPPY I AM TO READ EM! I sure hope ya folks continue to like this story!

Published : Dec.24, 2018


	15. (Ch8) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 8**  
 **"Another Day's Work?"**

* * *

It's been a few days since their travel. The warm light greeted Tulip with a gentle kiss, she yawned. Willow was coming over, wiping the sweat accumulating on her forehead from chores. She was wearing a simple brown attire with a leafy green kerchief wrapped around her neck, a gift that Tulip had given long ago. The silent gunslinger smiled upon seeing that gift, she remembered that Willow lost it once, and the young girl done everything she can to get it back.

"Howdy, Tulip. Coffee's already by yer bed, just lil' hot." Willow had a cup of her own, calmly blowing it to cool. "Your animal stuff's at back, already in bags, yeeer welcome." She bowed her head with a smirk.

Tulip chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee, the slightly burning liquid rushing down her throat. It left that particular aftertaste in her mouth, she appreciated Willow for the sweetened flavor.

"Hey, remember when I gave Arthur and John the blackest, most bitter coffee ever?" Willow whispered, they both snickered.

"Yeah, it was the worst damn drink I've ever tasted." The girls heard John yell from across the camp, who was playing poker with the others. It fueled their laughter, remembering the drink had distasteful herbs purposely grinded and added into the mix. Uncle, who was playing with the men was chuckling and muttering something. John sighed and retorted, "Shut up, old man." Willow almost spat out her drink.

Tulip didn't waste daylight, fixing up the bed. "I read the journal, and you were right, I love it here already. I bet Jen would too."

Tulip smiled, reorganizing their things. Then she went to their private little area to change out of her bulky, winter outfit. Stepping out, she stretched, feeling free from the heavy clothings. It was a sort of red flannel long sleeve, but she still wore the same dusty old hat and rosy bandanna. She threw a pouch, landing on Willow's lap.

The girl opened it and saw a mound of salt, she sighed and saw Tulip looking down at her, a hand on her hip. "Oh, alright, _Ma_." She said mockingly, "I'll go an' wash mah mouth."

Willow walked off to grab warm water, Tulip was loading up their small wagon in the outskirts of the camp, grabbing buckets and canisters.

The other girls of the camp were busy carrying out the usual work right off the bat, Miss Grimshaw walked up to her. "Miss Tulip, are you plannin' on going somewhere?" She nodded, tapping on her empty water canteen.

Willow spoke up, "Dakota River's not too far from here, Tulip's gon' get buncha water for washing and whatnot." She was gargling saltwater and headed to the back of their area to spit it out.

"Ah, well thank you, Miss Tulip."

Arthur was scratching his slightly grown beard, walking by. "Just hope you don't run to no O'Driscolls. And try to stay out of trouble."

"Uh-huh."

The blonde returned, "Wanna come with, Arthur? Maybe we can do some fishin', the fishes there are great!"

He shook his head and laughed, "You girls know damn well that I ain't the best at fishin'."

Tulip had a sly smirk. "Well, I ain't hearin' a no, so I assume it's a yes?" Willow replied.

Tulip and Willow headed over to the pot where Mr. Pearson's stew was at, Arthur scoffing and following. "You just want the chance to squawk and hurt my pride."

Willow hummed in deep thought and a long, drawn out pause before answering. "Yep." She stood on her tippy toes, meeting his height. "At. Every. Opportunity."

He shook his head, "Do I get to shoot the fishes?" He poured himself a cup of coffee, regular and no sugar put into it.

Mr. Pearson laughed from his butcher table. "Ha! If you prefer eating lead and bullets in the food, I suggest ya don't, Mr. Morgan." He chopped the venison, "Ruins the meat, it does."

Willow hummed, "It's either ya fish 'em with a hook, or stab 'em with a spear or arrow."

"Eh, sure, why the hell not." She snickered. "I'm gonna regret this ain't I?"

"Mm-hm." Tulip nodded, eating Pearson's potato and meat stew. She looked at the bowl of stew thoughtfully.

"Somethin' in mind?" Willow asked. Tulip made signs and the girl's face lit up, "Ooh! Mr. Pearson…"

"Yes?"

"If we get some heavy games someday and other ingredients, ya think we can lend a hand on the cookin'?"

"Haha, jus' as long as ya don't burn this camp down to the ground. Why not?" Pearson shrugged, cleaning the table. "I'll keep an eye on ya ladies." He pointed his butcher's knife.

"Keep yer wanderin' eyes off of our bottoms then." Pearson laughed at that remark.

Arthur patted Tulip, "Well, just don't let yourselves be the meal for the animals. Like oily Marston over there."

"Still in one of those moods, are you, Morgan?" John said.

"You're lucky that you're so oily, even the wolves spat ya out." Arthur shot back.

Willow interrupted and Tulip slightly pulled his shoulder in a scolding manner, "Alright, alright. Arthur, you obviously need to be out there with us, even jus' for a bit, away from this?"

Scratching his bearded chin, he mumbled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right…" Arthur huffed.

Tulip readied and neatly tucked away her journal, Arthur having a tiny smirk, knowing the thrill of drawing what nature has to offer. He thought to himself, that it might not be so bad.

They boarded the small wagon, "Finally, no Pinkerton's… No nothin'..." Willow exhaled and slumped in the wooden seat.

"Least not for now."

"So, whatcha think? Of the Heartlands, I mean." As they road down the dirt trail with Tulip as their driver, Willow was busy staring at the land. They passed over the familiar two trees that arched the entrance leading to camp.

Arthur was watching the animals fly, gallop, and roam. "This place ain't so bad. Just wished the job at Blackwater could've gone better for us all, then head to California, all the troubles behind us, while we just… I don't know, enjoy the open prairies."

"Mm-hm."

"Yeah…" Willow's smile faded away.

Arthur knew the memories of leaving Jenny behind was still fresh and vivid in the young girl's mind. He tried to change the subject, "What were you girls doing while me and that old huckster were doing the real estate scam?"

"The usual." She shrugged. "Gettin' fools drunk and snatchin' whatever their pockets held. We don't like to act like 'em whores, but it ain't gettin' anyone shot. It's less messy, admittedly."

"How much didja get?"

Willow smirked. "Lucky for us, Blackwater's full of rich folks. Some. We had, uh…" She thought. "Couple of stacks, hundreds."

Arthur shook his head, "But that all got lost during our escape, huh."

Both girls looked down, she sighed. "Yeah… Do any of ya know what happened on that ferry?"

He shook his head, "No. It was some nasty business…"

"...Spare me the lil' details, Tulip told me the most she could. Gal got shot, then whole town got shot up."

"Yep, pretty much all of it."

"Ehem." Tulip pointed ahead.

"There's a good spot! Let's load these up and clean some of our clothes." Stopping by the creek's edge, Tulip and soon the others hopped off the wagon. She untied the horses and lead them by the edge to drink the water and rest up.

They filled every bucket and container they could, all the way to the brim. Then, they had a moment to just sit back and relax, Willow was watching some of the animals wandering nearby gracefully.

"Even though we're at the northern Heartlands, well, next to Cumberland Forest specifically. Still kinda cold, dontcha think?"

"Mm-hm."

"My lord, look at that duck by the river!" Willow pointed. Arthur was already quietly sketching while sitting on top of a boulder. "Hehe! It's got crazy eyebrows." Tulip sat right next to the blonde, writing the name. "Com..mor..ant… No wait, Cormorant? Da hell do ya get these names?"

They all chuckled together. "Heheh, honestly? Ain't got no damn idea." They watched the duck-like animal gobble up a fish, it wrestled against it's crushing maw. "Hey, Tulip, how's your drawing of it?"

Tulip mumbled something incoherent and suddenly stood up, Willow was grinning madly. "No."

"Hey, yall been squabblin' and mockin' me about my poor fishing and hunting, now it's my turn to tease ya." He walked over to Tulip who was retreating back a few steps, Willow had a hand cupping over her mouth, her shoulders shaking wildly. "Now come over here and give me that journal of yours." Arthur had a snide smile.

Tulip, her eyes wide, was shaking her head. "No." Then, a wild goose chase was ensued.

Tulip sprinted over the wagon and shoved the book between the boxes.

"Where did ya hide your journal?" He yelled at her, who ran down along the river.

"No!" She shouted back.

Willow was sneaking behind the wagon while the two returned and was in the front where the horses were tied. She spotted the leather spine, pulling it out, "Got it!"

"No!" Willow threw it to Arthur.

He was laughing, "It ain't that bad, calm your horses, Tulip!"

Tulip couldn't help but she was snickering herself while trying to reach for it. "Arthurgh!" She yelled, then crouched.

"What are ya doing?"

"Yah!" She jumped for it, tackling him, his hat fell off.

Willow was dying with laughter, "Ha! And I thought _I_ was the kid 'round here!"

"You stole my journal, now it's time to pay back the favor!" He pushed her off and opened it where the pencil was bookmarking the page of the drawn Cormorant.

Tulip knew that if she were to rip it out of his hands, the journal would possibly be torn apart, so she quickly fished for his journal in his satchel, snatching it out instead. "Ha!"

"Wh- what?! Argh, Tulip! Give that back!" It was so fast, he didn't even realized that she had it in her hands.

"Willowgh!" She yelled, flinging Arthur's journal over to her.

"Oh, you damn lil' bastards…"

Willow exploded, looking at something, and pointing on the pages, "I-is that supposed to be a rabbit?" Her face was red with endless amusement.

"Hey! You're going to smudge them!"

After awhile, they all settled down, in the end after they made fun of each other's drawings, they made a tradeoff as if it was some kind of dangerous dealing. Cautious and slow and all.

"Give me that journal…"

The three was a tad bit tired from all that, "Haha! This is great, it's been sooo long since we've had this much fun, ya know?" Tulip silently agreed, hands on her hips and chuckling. "Feel's illegal!"

Arthur was smiling himself, putting his beaten hat back on. "Heheh, we still fishin'?"

"What? Arthur? Interested in fishin? Well, I never!" Willow exclaimed mockingly.

He sighed a little grin sitting in the corner of his lips, "Shut yer yap."

The woods were silent, and the day had already begun to dim long ago. The river ran a low purr as the blue waters rushed past, the pines murmured a quiet note.

"We should get some food before headin' back to the gang."

While tending to the horses, Tulip was brushing their manes. Willow was calmly peering at the fishes down the creek, splashing around.

One of the horses brayed, Tulip observed. "Shh, shh…" It neighed nervously, flailing its head around slightly.

Arthur walked over, the wilderness was silent. Tulip's head shot towards the brushes, her eyes like a vulture eyeing its victims. The other two slowly regrouped, their attention fully focused on the woods ahead of them.

Tulip's hand went to grab something on her back, it caught nothing but air, "Damn!" She had forgotten to bring her Winchester.

Out of the brushes, Coyotes jumped out, snarling! Their eyes glowed with an ominous and bloodthirsty glint.

The horses brayed, terrified, they all stepped back from the horses. Tulip's hand traveled to her sidearm holster. Quick as a flash, she drew it out, firing her revolver. Arthur did the same, but he pulled out his sawn-off shotgun instead, unloading pellets into the animals.

Willow climbed the small carriage, having no weapons. "Damn! I shoulda brought my rifle!" She cursed.

Two other carnivorous dogs circled them. "We've handled worse than this."

Tulip and Arthur quickly disposed of them.

Looking over the carcasses, Willow shrugged. "Pelt's ruined. But them meat should be alright, won't it?"

"If ya dig out the bullets, then I reckon it should be."

They skinned each of the animals, Willow was used to the skinning. "Stringy meats. I guess it ain't so bad."

The trio returned back to Horseshoe Overlook, explaining that they were speckled with dirt due to Coyotes. Even though the real truth was because of their goose chase, the camp cook was thankful for their stringy meat donations and Grimshaw was happy for the water supply refill.

Tulip stored the Coyote pelts with the rest of the animal things at the back of their area. They all turned in for the night, the orange lantern glowed and sat neatly on top of the table next to Tulip's cot.

" _-Camp Horseshoe Overlook-"_

" _Me, Willow, and Arthur headed out for water, washing, and some meats. It was a real great day, the smell of Cumberland Forest and the woods was refreshing and nostalgic. Been a real long time, being in the Heartlands once again._  
 _Damn old man Morgan took my journal. Poking fun of my drawings. He wasn't truly, but he draws a lot better than me. We've fooled around like children, like all them years ago. I'm glad to see them folks smile again. I really do. It really does feel like that Blackwater mess was so long ago, I stole Arthur's journal too. That rabbit drawing was so cute."_

Tulip felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, she quietly snickered. She looked over to the bags, reminding herself to sell those deer, wolf, and other pelts or teeth. Seeing Willow sleep, she tucked her in gently with a blanket, and returned to her bed, letting slumber overcome her mind.

* * *

A/N : Done! Lmao, what did I do? I just begun writing and planned for them to fish, but somehow it just began to be a game of teasing each other. xD

Again, doing Arthur's journal. Also, if you're wondering, some entries ARE changed in his journal. Just a little note. And to view it? It'll be shown on later chapters. If I get to do them.

I laughed imagining the scenario in-game, did you guys have fun readin' this? I hope so! Forgot to say... Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, yall are lovely folks!

 **Another important note** **: Random encounters will be altered and have deeper back story. The things and what you do if it was in the game are the same, its just that the characters involved are even more important and the storyline will be extended... hehehehe... Real bad shit gon' go down.**

 **THIS STORY WILL GO JUST LIKE THE GAME. NO A/U**

Published : Dec.27, 2018


	16. (Ch9) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 9**  
 **"Blood Between the Teeth"**

* * *

The mess back in Blackwater was like a dream from which they had escaped from. A day or two has passed, Tulip was up and early as the morning mist settled upon them, the air was calm and chilly. Willow was already up, groggily rubbing the sleep dust away, and yawning.

Tulip was still staring at her Winchester, bothered by the dirt that has flaked the loading gate and barrel. She had kindly reminded herself to bring her rifle next time, by internally scolding herself.

"Let's go get 'em coffee, then head to town to resupply, yeah?" Willow stretched. "I'm startin' to hate the muck on my rifle as well."

Tulip coughed to get her attention before she turned around, a pouch full of salt was swinging between her fingers.

"Already have, so ha!" She pointed to a cup of saltwater.

Tulip laughed at her silly, childish demeanor. After a mouthwash and finishing up the coffee, they wandered around the camp, Tulip was at the cook's area with a couple of dead animals in hand.

She heard Arthur greeting someone while grabbing a drink. "So, Susan, what do ya think of this place?"

Miss Grimshaw scoffed, "Better than the last one, that's for sure."

"Yeah well, that ain't too hard."

Tulip was at Pearson's workstation skinning a few coyotes and rabbits around the corner of his chuck wagon, in which she had also planned to sell in town.

Mr. Pearson piped up. "Don't forget, me and Tulip are more than happy to craft ya somethin' if ya hand us the right materials."

She waved at Arthur, who wore a shirt and over it was a fur lined, saddle-brown leather waistcoat of his. "Thank you, Mr. Pearson and Tulip, but I reckon I'm gonna have to get some materials myself." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Mr. Pearson was dumping the little coyote bits they had left, "I apologize in advance for the stew, it needs better meat." Tulip made a silent, mental note of that.

Willow came over with a bucket of water to place at the back. "Well, it's better than nothin', Mr. Pearson, that's for sure!"

"Hahaha, how can a young filly like ya, have so much energy? I swear, I've only seen lively sharks out for blood, and those nasty things have as much energy as ya!"

Arthur replied, "A mix of candy and coffee, I guess." He walked past Micah, who was sitting on a log around a dead campfire. Within the next second, the outlaw pointed the muzzle of his revolver at them. Arthur drew back a step in a reaction. "Heheheh, got ya there, tough guy." He laughed.

Arthur didn't find it very much amusing. "Just name the place, my friend. Just name the place... You're all talk."

Tulip rubbed the dirt and blood of the animals from her brown leather gloves, Willow was at her side. "Heheh, you keep thinkin' that."

Arthur shot back. "I know your type."

"Cowpoke."

Tulip shook her head and sighed at their exchanging of quiet, murderously filled back talk. Karen, the other blonde greeted. "Mornin', Willow and Tulip." She was a lot better than back in the snow, when Karen had retorted about Davey's suffering on their way to Colter.

Willow dusted off her outfit, "Howdy, Miss Jones. Howya holdin' up?"

Karen Jones huffed. "Alright, I guess. Grimshaw's drivin' me crazy." She had a cigarette placed between her fingers as Karen crossed her arms.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, so no change there."

The two girls were grabbing hay bales to feeding points around the camp, Arthur lent a hand and Charles did so too. Most of the camp was serene, because it was quite early in the morning. Most of the members were still sound asleep too.

Arthur spotted Lenny sitting with Hosea on a wooden table, each having their own cup and drink. "Did you and Micah see anything up ahead?"

Lenny answered, the pair, Tulip and Willow, were packing their small wagon. "Nothin' we need to worry about."

"Okay, good."

"Another fine morning, dear." Hosea said.

"Uh-huh." Tulip made a couple of signs with her hands. _"Fine morning indeed, how are you? Perhaps you need yarrow and ginseng?"_

Hosea read her signs, because of the years they've been together, Hosea, Dutch, and Arthur could actually read some of her Native Sign Language. John couldn't remember some of it and he'd just give up, but out of the others, it was Hosea that could read it the most. Hosea's been very kind and eager of things when it came to Tulip, maybe it was because of her communication problem.

"Oh, I'm doing well. And I have plenty of these plants myself, but if you do find them, it'll be greatly appreciated." Hosea had this genuine smile that Tulip and Willow could never forget.

Dutch was up, still having black curls of his hair slightly messy, but he stood with great, admiring pride nonetheless. "Morning Arthur, and ladies." He exhaled, puffing out clumps of gray smoke. He was wearing his fancy waistcoat along with golden chains hanging from his antique pocket watch tucked inside.

"G'mornin'."

Arthur responded. "So, how's the cigar?"

Dutch had a small laugh. "Not bad, but sometimes I prefer a pipe. I've been meaning to get one for ages, I left the old one… in… uh…"

Willow shrugged, "...Left it in Blackwater."

"Uh-huh."

Arthur replied. "But if any of us finds one, you can have it. Right?"

Willow and Tulip nodded, "Sure thing."

Dutch smiled, "You are a gentleman, Mr. Morgan, I raised you well. And so are you, fine ladies." He tipped his black hat, Tulip did in return with a small grin.

Arthur laughed, "Aw, don't take too much pride in your work."

They could hear Dutch's chuckle and saying, "Okay, Arthur."

Tulip was looking into the box next to Van Der Linde's tent, taking out a few silver objects. Willow was busy setting and preparing the small carriage for their trip, Arthur helped by putting the straps on the horse.

Micah over at the log jumped in, "What's this Lil' Sure Shot hag doing, taking out and _stealin_ ' our things, huh?"

Tulip heard a hammer being cocked behind her skull, she didn't show any signs of fear however.

Before Willow could jump in, "She's doing her job, Micah." It was Dutch who had stepped in with a stern gaze set upon him. He lowered his gun and holstered it, "I forgot that you've been so busy with the ferry job back in Blackwater that you haven't seen her do her part." Tulip didn't like the drawn attention; Dutch's voice was strong and recognizable. So, it wasn't hard to catch the awoken gang members around camp. "She hunts, sells stolen goods, and collects bounties for the gang."

"A trapper, fence, and bounty hunter." Willow chimed in.

As the others resumed to whatever they were doing, Micah cackled, "And you're her shadow."

As Tulip placed the goods in a raggedy sack, Willow made a challenging stomp towards the man with a gray mustache. "An' what's that s'posed to mean?"

Arthur tried to pull the blonde away, but she pushed his hand away from her shoulder. He leaned closer, his breath full of heavy liquor and something else. It almost made her wince. "Heheheh… You're like a lost puppy, waddling behind her boots, following whatever she does." He pointed to one of the men guarding outside the camp, "Like that fat nobody, Williamson… Who he thinks he's somebody, because he follows Dutch…"

*BAM!*

Willow gasped, she looked to the one who had punched him. "Nice punch." Arthur laughed.

It was Tulip, who was massaging her right hand. She glared at the man who scrambled to his feet, what annoyed the woman was that Micah was still cackling and smiling. "Heheheh, not bad." He spat bit of blood to the dirt. "For a woman."

Arthur shook his head, grabbing the girls. "Let's go and get outta here." The pair headed to their wagon, Dutch was rubbing his eyes, wishing Micah could just get along. "Are you girls going out again?" Arthur asked.

Willow nodded. "Headin' to Valentine for first time. We're restocking and are goin' to look 'round at gunsmiths and whatnot, wanna come?"

"Sure." He said with his Cajun-like accent, making it sound like 'shore'. "I've used up my last gun oil for my revolver anyway." He climbed onto the wagon.

Willow smiled, returning to her usual jovial attitude. "You really do love that Cattleman, dontcha?"

"Yaw." Tulip flicked the reins.

"Heheh, it does a job just fine. Always been at my side through thick and thin, why? Is it because it's gettin' too old and I need to replace it?" He remarked.

Willow waved her hand, "No, no, maybe you should try other weapons and get familiar with 'em. You'll never know what guns you'll be stuck an' forced to use, am I right?"

"Oh, I guess so."

"And the only thing's gettin' old 'round here is you." She quickly added, earning a laugh from all three of them, including herself.

"Naw, that's Hosea." He spluttered.

They all laughed once again. "Thanks for sluggin' that muskrat, Tulip."

Arthur replied, "It was damn satisfyin', I bet."

Tulip had a bout of laughter, nodding. Then she was humming as the horse neighed, trotting along. Willow's face brightened, "Oh! I know this song, it's one of my favorites! C'mon Arthur, sing along haha."

Arthur slapped his thigh and sighed, grinning. "Oh sure, what harm would it do?..." Willow and Arthur waited to get in sync to Tulip's humming, who was smiling too.

" _Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my dar-lin' Clementine! You were lost, for me for-ever, dreadful sorry, Clementine!"_

They watched foxes scurry by.

" _The foreign miner, a forty-niner,_  
 _dreams of thoughts su-blime, lived in comfort with his daugh-ter, his pretty child, Clementine!"_

They passed by the pines, whispering in the gentle breeze, as if they sung along.

" _When far away, he would often pray, that his sun-ny clime, no harm might over-take her, his favorite nugget, Clementine!"_

Willow roughly wrapped Tulip around with her arm, taking her by surprise.

" _Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my dar-lin' Clementine! You were lost, for me for-ever, dreadful sorry, Clementine!"_

Arthur laughed at Tulip's surprised yelp because of Willow.

" _When the day was done, an' in the settin' sun, it's raaays ceased to shine, homeward came the bra-wny miner, to caress, his Clementine!"_

Willow and Tulip swung together left to right.

" _None was nearer, none was dearer, since the daaays of forty-nine, when in youth, he had ano-ther, who was then, his Clementine!"_

Arthur smiled, so did the girls.

" _Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my dar-lin' Clementine! You were lost, for me for-ever, dreadful sorry, Clementine!"_

Soon, Valentine was up ahead, Tulip pushed Willow of off her, laughing because she pretended to be drunk. "You girls haven't grown up at all!" Arthur chuckled.

"Neither have ya!"

But something caught their eyes, up above, a few vultures circled around an area near them.

Then, looking upon the roadside, a blood trail led to the vultures. The quiet winds blew an ominous note, the crimson stains were old and had the color of rust.

Willow stared at it, trying to hide her disgust. "Should we...check it out?"

"Seems like trouble…" Arthur said lowly. "Let's go. Willow, why don't you head to the shop while me and Tulip go and take a look?"

Willow nodded, her smile wiped clean off. "Alright. Jus' be careful."

Arthur waved, "Same to you."

They hopped off, Willow whipped the reins, heading to town. Tulip and Arthur headed towards the location, it was a long trail. The crimson liquid snaked its way under a section of a railroad.

They noticed a couple of those man-eating birds were hungrily feasting on something hanging, tied by ropes. Walking ever so nearer, the vultures flapped their blood-stained wings, flying away.

"Jesus." Upon closer inspection, what was dangling by the ropes, was an old corpse.

They stared with morbid curiosity, what was even more disturbing was that the carcass was torn in half, its bottom portion below the torso was missing. The entrails were hanging, the closer they crept, the stronger the pungent smell of dead human flesh became.

"You…" Arthur snapped out of his horrified daze, "You go check out the left, I'll go see the right." He pointed over to an inscription written in white upon the faces of the rock.

Tulip rubbed her arms, shivering a bit. She didn't nod or give any sign of listening, Tulip walked over, in soundless horror at this sight of sinister display.

"What kind of madman would do this? Out of all the things I've seen in my life…" Arthur read the writing. "' _Look on my works'_..."

Tulip spotted a dismembered head, mounted by having it stuck to a post. She had an emotionless expression, pulling out a map from the poor feller's mouth.

The head oozed and fell with a dull thud against the ground. Arthur was still busy searching over his side, Tulip unrolled the paper, an unsettling, familiar feeling burning within her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was her disgust, or if it was something else, she couldn't explain.

Her fingers slightly trembled when she read it. _"...all animals-"_ The eerie message was cut off because the page was torn, turning it over, she saw a drawing. This was just a piece of a map. She saw the two letters she'd never thought to have seen them ever again, after so many years. It was written in all pretty curves despite the rest of the writing being shaky and all in caps. _"_ _ **MW**_ _"._

"Did you find anything?" Breaking out of her haunting daydream, she quickly tucked it into her satchel, in a silent panic.

"No." She called, still staring at the torn head. Tulip took a sharp intake of air, a quiet war rage within her.

"Tulip?"

"S- sorry." She shook her head.

"Let's forget about this... Head back and meet up with Willow."

Tulip nodded, "Yeah...Yeah…"

With that, they spent the rest of the day gathering supplies, Tulip doing as Dutch had said and was selling stolen goods. Arthur was trying out a Volcanic Pistol and gave rifling to his Carbine Repeater, Tulip wondered where he'd gotten it and he told her that it was from the O'Driscolls.

"How much did you make?"

"Mm…" She fanned out the small stack, or if you could barely call it a stack. Showing around $30 of cash, the other stack was made from sold pelts, it was about $65.

Willow returned, having brought a few bags and loading the back. "Ain't much to begin with, but it's somethin'. What happened when... you know?"

Tulip looked away and Arthur sighed, "It was nasty. That's all I had to say. Some… poor bastard's all cut up into bits." He said not too loudly.

Tulip laid her hand upon the bloody map unbeknownst to the two, her mind never letting go of those initials that had burned into her memory.

* * *

A/N : We get to know Tulip's job now for the gang, but now...OH JESUS. What. Was. That. About? Here's one of our first random encounters/sidequests that has been altered by yours truly (thankfully it'll be better and more interesting?) That's some heavy damn foreshadowing. It was supposed to be a happy chapter! XD  
Well, y'all know how that turned out. But hey, at least Micah got punched!

Note : Arthur's wearing the red vest from the special (not ultimate) edition called the Grizzlies Outlaw Outfit. I have it myself!

Not only that, for this story, his signature gun will always be the long-barreled Cattleman Revolver. Not engraved, nothing like that, just plain and simple. And I think no one in the gang even has one that's long-barreled lol. That's how mine was in my playthrough, as for the grip? You'll see...

Published : Dec.30, 2018

Edited : Dec.30, 2018

Grammar fixes. A little.


	17. (Ch10) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 10**  
 **"Loving & Unloving Memories"**

* * *

 _" -Horseshoe Overlook- "_

 _"Yesterday, I recalled Arthur talking to Mary-Beth. His words - something about the world not wanting us kinds of folks no more - I couldn't help but overhear it._  
 _It's been a few weeks. Days? I haven't had the slightest of clue, honestly. I never had paid much attention or bother to keep track of them days..."_

Tulip was writing and drawing the corpse that had been seared into her memory, as if it was branding someone's skin. The beast of midnight swallowed her surroundings with its jaws of darkness. Tulip was laying on her somewhat comfy makeshift bed, busily focused upon her journal, much like Arthur from ways across the serene camp. The orange light from the lantern highlighted his figure, he was laying on his back though.

 _"Nasty sight, I saw."_

Her pencil was quivering at such a vivid memory.

 _"Disgusts me to my very core. The very thought of it, the intentions, the process..."_

Tulip accidentally wrote too fast and she misspelled in her cursive writings, she scribbled it out angrily.

 _"It revolts me. I wonder if I should forget it or if I should speak to Hosea about this - he always seems to understand."_

She was pausing at every end of her written sentence, Tulip was thinking deeply, troubled. She glanced at the shiny silver pocket watch sitting next to her desk, ticking. Sometimes, when she was too concentrated on writing or sketching, the ticking would fade away. Tulip would unintentionally make time fly as her mind would be struck in a trance of dreamland.

 _"Perhaps I shouldn't. I don't want to burden anyone with my sorry life anyway."_

With that, she placed her pencil in her book and closed it, ending the entry with a bitter thought. She rolled over on her back staring at the cloth that hung over her cot from their wagon. The journal laid on her belly carelessly as she sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Tulip didn't feel sleepy at all. No matter how hard she tried to tear her mind away of that disturbing scenery, she just kept thinking about it. It kept worming its way into each crack of her mind's mental barrier, feasting on her anxiousness.

Her mind wandered endlessly as she found herself still staring above her, she began to think of random things.

First, she gazed at the flower pin that folded the brim of her hat. She thought of her own name, Tulip. A flower that resembled love and romance, she'd scoff sourly at herself. It led to her next thought, about the flower in a jar next to Arthur's bed. Arthur Morgan, who was still somehow awake, when she shifted her head. Knowing how late it was, she had never realized that he would stay up quite a while. The beautiful flower in the jar was something his mother loved, it was in vibrant red. She can't quite remember when he had told her about it and bits of his own life, but it was surely years ago. Back when the gang was small, he didn't say too much himself. But before his old journal had burned in some fire, that book kept the backstories of Arthur's personal and tragic life. Willow didn't steal that one, because they both knew that he was broken back then.

She chuckled at herself miserably. Everyone was broken at some point over some...atrocious tragedy, and some were still reliving their memories of anguish.

Upon thinking of today's events and punching Micah square in the jaw, she thought of his words. Then her mind drifted to someone at the outskirts of the camp, taking the night shifts of standing guard. Bill Williamson, the man which Micah had made fun of countlessly. Truth be told, everyone felt like they were more when following Dutch. More of what? She couldn't explain it herself, but it certainly felt like it made her so much more.

Dutch Van Der Linde, the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in the West. Definitely had a growing reputation due to the botched ferry heist. She had no idea where to start with this man, Tulip shook her head. He's charming, yet a dangerous fellow, a man who has pride that could crush you like a feeble insect.

She immediately thought of Blackwater.

So many men and women fell during that day.

Tulip was reminiscing the moments, everything was normal and calm. It was just like any other day, no mass hysteria, no grand shootout, no nothing. Willow and she were at the Blackwater Saloon, she remembered that Arthur had one day leaned on some pole and beautifully sketched it out.

Willow and she were dressed in an almost-flamboyant outfit, no matter how many white men would brush Tulip off because of her brown skin, even they couldn't resist their lustful selves.

Tulip and Willow would have them sneak into some small room, close the door and windows, then knock them out, taking whatever money the girls could salvage. She couldn't quite recall what ferry it was that the gang had planned to rob, it could've been the Morningstar Ferry, or something other than that. Not that it quite mattered. But all Hell came loose, the sudden crack of gunfire was truly deafening. Especially when there was flying bullets from the windows and shattering glass. That was the first wakeup call to something going terribly disastrous, the town was shot up and she had remembered Willow and she had to sneak through the hysterical civilians in order to slip away from the Pinkertons.

They appeared out of the blue, Jenny wasn't too far away from the two, so they regrouped first. But the Pinkertons, Tulip could never forget, Willow didn't see it, but one of the Pinkertons agents who had called her a savage was the very same one that had planted a bullet in poor Lil' Jen's gut while they were trying to escape on horseback. Tulip still had the man's voice ingrained into her memory.

Arthur and Hosea were at some secluded warehouse near the docks, they're were doing a real estate scam. But she figured that their client got killed during the shootout. None of them knew what was happening, but Willow was panicking because of Jen when they had all came together.

The poor girl died before Davey Callander did on their way to Colter.

Tulip scolded herself and cursed at herself, she should've paid better attention and rode at the back to take the shot. But instead, she chose to feel responsible for the Irish girl's murder and willingly buried her somewhere at Spider Gorge, at least it was a place where Jenny would've liked to visit. That young woman had always loved to spend her time near rivers and watching the animals play, both her and Willow.

Shaking her head, Tulip closed her eyes.

Listening to the ticks of the watch, she waited. Waited for what? Tulip didn't know. It was obviously sleep, but the slumber of shadows never came. She ripped open her eyelids, not knowing what to do. Tulip couldn't sleep at all. She looked at Willow, who was sound asleep, Tulip had thanked the Great Spirit for preventing Willow on seeing such a revolting scene. She quietly got off her bed, leaving her brown folded hat sitting on the table. Tulip was questioning herself, what was she doing? She had no answer, she was just loitering around camp like some lost animal.

Tulip sighed once again, she had wished that each one could lift the weight off her body and mind, but it was fruitless. She sat and leaned her spine on a tree, still in camp. She ran her cold, thin fingers through her tangled auburn hair, cursing at the accidental harsh tugging of her scalp. She stared at the skies above, the stars blinking and gleaming against the nightly canvas.

She took a moment, gazing at them. Tulip had her chapped lips curled into a sad, small smile. With her name and the flower in the jar, she thought of her parents. Dear God, oh how she had loved them so.

Then her smile disappeared. Still gazing.

It's been such a long time since she had seen the stars above the Heartlands. It's been so many years since her parent's passing, yet she still missed them. Yet, the stars are all still there, forever watching gracefully at the world below in which she is dwelling in.

"What are you doing still up?" She heard a voice beside her.

Tulip turned her head, not very surprised to have Arthur notice her. She just shrugged, letting her head rest on the bark of the tree as her chocolate irises continued looking at the stars.

He looked around the camp, then sighed. "You seem... Distracted lately."

Tulip looked at him, not bothering if she had formed a sorrow-filled frown. "Mm..." She hummed in response.

Arthur scratched his beard, which has grown quite a long lately. It reminded him that he needs some shaving to do. "This is usually Hosea's job, but, uh..." He exhaled through his nose and took a seat next to Tulip. "What's the matter?"

She hesitated, waving him off. Arthur, however, didn't bother to move and dismiss it. It took a few long moments before she had the will to confess it. Tulip eventually shrugged once more and ran her hand through her hair again. "Jus'... No sleep..."

He replied, his husky voice quiet and gentle. "You're startin' to sound like Mrs. Adler, Tulip. You both need to get out more." Then, he quickly added, "Huntin' don't count."

Tulip closed her mouth at that, only the few members of the gang knew that hunting was actually her excuse and a way to avoid them. These past few couple of weeks, she didn't take Willow on hunting trips. Usually she would, but Tulip tried her best to hide her problems, especially to whom she considered as a daughter who cares about Tulip just as much.

"Maybe you need to head to Valentine with us tomorrow. That lazy drunkard Uncle's finally got something to do."

Tulip laughed at that, making her signs slower than usual so Arthur could understand it easier. His green, emerald eyes carefully watched her movements. Her little grin melting away, _"Corpse."_ She spelled out, knowing that it was enough to explain it all.

He nodded, "Can't stop thinkin' about it either huh. Look, I don't know what else to say, but you should just forget about it." He then paused, reluctant to state it. "Did that... Remind you of something terrible back then?"

Tulip didn't nod, because Arthur already had his answer.

"Well," He patted her shoulder. "At least that's in the past. I'm sure you probably told that old huckster more than the rest of us, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Try an' get some rest, I know how it feels, but don't get too buried in your journal."

A blush of embarrassment caked her cheeks, she tried to pull her hat down, but she had forgotten that she wasn't wearing one. Arthur chuckled and she got even more flustered, shoving him away, then quickly heading to her cot.

Taking out the map she took from the dismembered head, she took one quick glance at the initials.

 _Guess Arthur's right, but I may not be able to let this go... Not this time._

* * *

A/N : I was going to add the next mission for this chapter, but it eventually became too long and is now its own. Sorry if it's like a filler of some sort, but it does show that in the inside, Tulip's deeply troubled. I just kept writing all night and had my own mind wander around too, eventually, I somehow went into a few more details regarding the Blackwater Massacre and Jenny Kirk (may have been Irish due to her last name, says on wiki). Even bringing up a familiar name, Morningstar, to those who played RDR1 and remembered the opening scene.

Truth be told, I was going to have Hosea talk to Tulip, but I shall save that for another time.

What's funny is that the mission, "A Polite Society, Valentine Style" is the journal entry I'm making for Arthur's journal recreation thing lol.

Published : whoops! It's a new year! Jan.1, 2019!


	18. (Ch11 PtI) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 11 Pt. I**  
 **"Polite Society, Valentine Style"**

* * *

"Hey, Tulip, wake up will ya?"

Tulip stirred, grumbling and sat up from her bed. She immediately felt tired, wanting to fall back asleep, but she didn't make another sound of complaint. Tulip yawned while Willow handed her a cup, her nose catching a whiff of the coffee.

They both sat still on the bed, the blonde sighing. "It ain't hard to figure things out, ya do know that, right?"

Tulip turned her head, wiping her eyelids. "Uh-huh. I know." She took a sip.

Willow handed her the journal, Tulip had regretted writing down her personal worries. Trying to hide it, yet here it is, sitting on her lap, the book which Willow easily saw and read. Both looked at each other, "Why don't you walk around for a bit, yeah? I'll get 'em horses ready, maybe… you should go an' see Hosea first. But you don't have to."

Willow smiled and Tulip had taken her smile gratefully, at least she gets to see a nice and joyous face to brighten her days.

Standing up, Willow chuckled, flinging and slapping the small pouch at Tulip's face, her eyes pried wide open in surprise. "Wake up! good Lord." She snickered. "Now it's yer turn to go wash yer mouth!" She said playfully, Tulip shook her head in amusement, her hands held up as if she surrendered.

Tulip did as she said, watching Reverend Swanson already drunk and wandering around, blabbering a song in gibberish. Her and Micah shared a deadly look, to which he laughed at. The bruise from before had already almost healed, one wrong word or action, and Tulip will gladly give him another as an excuse. She heard most of the men in camp cheer the day after she had punched him, laughing at how a woman gave a man a beating.

Tulip left her trusty Lancaster (or Winchester) next to their quarters, she wouldn't need the rifle. Tulip had hoped that she wouldn't need to pull out her revolver if things got too ugly anyway.

Grimshaw, surprisingly, wasn't yelling at the moment, they both gave each other a kind wave as she was cleaning a wooden table used for poker sometimes. If it wasn't Tulip who'd sometimes kick the lazy drunks around to get up and do some work, it would be Susan Grimshaw intimidating them. Willow was talking with John and Abigail's son, Jack. The kid was a bit sick back up in Ambarino, but he seems to be much better now.

Still sipping the hot drink, Tulip stopped in her footsteps upon noticing that she was about to go to Hosea. She glanced at her cup, making the liquid swirl within the walls of the mug. Tulip saw herself on the reflection, how exhausted she looked and how her eyes were the windows of her weak self. Guessed that these past few days, she wasn't sleeping very well.

Lifting her head back up, Tulip strolled over. "Hi."

Both she and him were overlooking the Heartlands, vivid and veridian, completely filled with robust wildlife. Hosea glanced over his shoulder, one arm crossed and the other holding his coffee as Tulip walked and stood by his side. "Morning, Tulip." He wore a green coat with fur in it.

She grinned, "Thugh coffee?"

Hosea nodded taking a sip. "Ah, the coffee's good, I needed it."

Tulip yawned, "We all."

They both chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose we all do need it after the snow." He sat on top of a flat rock, "Why don't you have a seat? I'm sure you'd enjoy the view after so long."

"Uh-huh." Even though Tulip knew what was going to come next, she still willingly listened, never mad at Hosea. She couldn't find any sort of reason to be. "Very."

The stone's gray surface was cool and smooth, they both gazed over the land, full of lakes, trees, hills, openings, and even mountains. Just about everything. It was growing monstrously cold this year, however, even the snow from the West Grizzlies trickled down from Ambarino and into New Handover.

Tulip exhaled slowly, and the question came, hitting her. "I'm sure you know, but I still have yet to ask you, dear. Ever since Blackwater, Jen, and your trip with Arthur few weeks ago, you've been furiously writing in that journal of yours."

She sighed. "Yeah… Too easygh?" Tulip chuckled dryly.

"It's certainly not very hard to notice, especially with you two gals being with us for years. You've been out quite a lot." She scoffed at herself and shook her head. "The blockhead told me that you might've had something to talk to me about." Tulip snickered at Arthur's nickname ever since breaking off the wagon wheel.

She had the journal in her hand, caressing the worn and wrinkles in the leather cover. Tulip opened the page where the pencil was last tucked in, unlike her interaction with Arthur, she doesn't know why she's more readily to address a personal issue of hers. Tulip had even brought out her book for Hosea to see. But remembering the last sentence she wrote, she felt even more embarrassed to share, really.

Tulip gave him the book, he gently took it, knowing how she was if you were to accidentally smudge the eye-catching artwork crafted by such a masterful hand, much like Arthur's skills. Even though she persists on stating that it was terrible when comparing it to his, others who've seen it would never understand why artists like her would constantly put themselves down. Perhaps it's because viewers only see the overall, big picture?

Quickly scanning over each word, he chuckled. It made Tulip groan in complete timidity, cursing at herself rapidly. "A strong, fine lady such as yourself shouldn't belittle themselves like that."

She didn't say anything, or she couldn't say much, really. Tulip was flustered, it's as if a kid was trying to hide themselves from embarrassment, only because they were talking about their problems with their father. "Ya know me…" Tulip needed to address the biggest problem, she was going pull out the piece of map, but she stopped herself. "Shoulgh I... jus' forgegh?"

Hosea placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, prompting her to turn her head, because she was fixated on the ground. "You've been too focused on your troubles more so than you should've, it ain't difficult to realize that you've been too eager buryin' and thinkin' about those who were once with us."

Tulip sighed, not knowing what to say. She made quick signs, _"Guess I'm just very worried...and guilty."_

He chuckled. "Well, it's good that you care about the gang just as much as I do." Tulip couldn't help but smile. "You should look at the world around you more." He gestured his hand holding the cup towards the Heartlands stretching out to the horizon, the mountains meeting the skies and the sun. "Think of what we could do now for the better of this family, not what we could have done."

They both finished their drink, "Yeah." She nodded, chuckling and taking in Hosea's wise words.

"Haha, it's enjoyable as always to have a moment to talk with you." They both stood up, Tulip tipped her hat. "Well, Tulip, have a good day. Arthur's probably near Mr. Pearson's with the wagons."

While strolling along the ledge, she saw Mrs. Adler. Suddenly, Tulip had remembered about Arthur's words, she could bring Alder along. She waved at her, "Hi." The blonde woman said with a scratchy voice.

Tulip came over, urging her to walk with her. "C'mon."

She was confused as she went by her side, "Why?"

Tulip pointed to one of the wagons at the outskirts of the camp.

"You want me to come with?"

She nodded.

Both her and Mrs. Adler walked over around the back of the chuckwagon, "H- H- Hey, uh, Miss?" Tulip turned her head, approaching the man tied to the tree. "Y- you seem like a kind woman…"

Mrs. Adler glared at the man tied up by ropes, she scoffed.

"Heheh, well, that's where yer wrong. O'Driscoll." Unlike Tulip, Arthur was already walking to Kieran with slight, intimidating malice. Even his voice dripped with hate, she honestly felt a little bad. "You're begging the wrong lady."

"Sh- she don't seem so bad…"

She questioned, "Ya know, why ain't you cuttin' up vegetables or cleanin' up the camp like the rest of the ladies?"

Arthur chuckled, striking a match at the bottom of his boot and lighting up a cigarette tucked between his lips. "Because…" He smoked. "Tulip's no saint, she doesn't just kill. Any poor feller who'd mess with her would wish he'd taken the bullet in the back of his skull." Kieran slumped, he was forced to stand with his hands tied behind his back. "Mrs. Alder, Tulip had proven herself long ago to take on them men's jobs. You're looking at one of the oldest, most loyal members of this gang."

"Mm-hm." She adjusted her gunbelt, her fingers tracing the top of it and the buckle.

"P-please, at least somethin' to eat..." Kieran begged.

Arthur chuckled in amusement, "Tulip has half a tongue, she may be quiet, but she ain't no idiot to listen to the likes of you, O'Driscoll." With that, he walked around, and Tulip followed, leaving him.

She heard him mumble, "I ain't no O'Dricsoll…"

"Ehem." She called Willow.

"Whatcha need?" Tulip made a few signs, Mrs. Adler was watching in curiosity how she communicated. "Alrighty, Mrs. Adler? Come with me, we're gon' get this lil' wagon ready."

"Okay, and it's Sadie Adler." Both smiled at each other, "You can jus' call me Sadie."

Tulip walked around the other wagon with Arthur, unsurprised to see a sleeping Uncle with a gray hat of his hanging over the top half of his face.

"Hey!" Uncle stirred in astonishment, "Careful not to work yourself to death there, Uncle."

Tulip snickered internally at the exchange, she could even see Arthur smirking in slight amusement.

"I was thinking." He stood, his breath always having a scent of heavy liquor. Uncle reeked of booze anyway.

"Does it pay well?" Arthur asked.

He adjusted his hat, Tulip was leaning on a rock, her arm crossed. "Eventually."

He nodded, slapping his rough hand on Uncle's back. "So, while the rest of us are busy…" He began, the two walking over a bit. "Stealin', killin', and lyin'... Fightin' to try and survive, you get to think all day." He pointed.

Uncle replied, "It's a strange world we live in, Arthur Morgan."

He shook his head. "Do ya wanna head into town...see if we can find anything out?"

"Sure, I got errands to run."

"Great." He smirked, pointed ahead of the small carriage. "Go check the horses are ready."

Uncle shook his head and grumbled, Tulip then chuckled from her spot. She just tipped her hat and Uncle continued to mumble something incoherent under his breath. "That's how he treats his old friend, Miss Tulip. Poor me, I've got back problems you see…" She rolled her eyes as Uncle was going to strap the horses in.

"If you're gonna take the old man outta town…" Tulip and Arthur turned to see the girls. "Could ya takes us too?" Karen asked with her sweet voice.

He continued to smoke, "Why, what you got planned?"

"Nothin'." The two other women, Mary-Beth and Tilly followed her behind. "We'll find something for y'all to do...we always do."

Mary-Beth spoke up and Tulip had her brow raised in curiosity where a particular commanding woman was, "We're bored out of our minds, been cooped up here for two weeks now. Karen's about ready to murder Grimshaw."

"Well, can Miss Grimshaw spare you?" He replied, taking out the cigarette from his mouth. His other hand was on his belt, Willow tapped Tulip on the shoulder and they both nodded. The blondie went on the other wagon as Tulip watched the fun little exchange in front of her.

Karen huffed and the other girls had a hand on their hips, Tulip wanted to snicker. "' _Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?'_ " Miss Jones repeated. "What's happen to ya, Arthur? Three young healthy women want you to take 'em robbing…" She gestured to them, who posed with mischievous smiles. "You're worried about house chores?"

Arthur shifted his hat downwards and briefly looked at Tulip, she stood there with a slight smirk, shrugging.

"Let's gooo!"

He grinned, "Fair enough. You got me, c'mon then." In the inside, he just hoped Susan wouldn't come and beat his ass for this.

The ladies cheered, Tulip shook her head. Making quick little signs, _"It's a party."_

"It sure is." Arthur laughed a little.

Willow couldn't help but make a remark, "Have fun driving with Uncle next to ya!" He sighed at that, throwing and crushing the cigarette.

One of them stated, "I can't believe we're going to see civilization...feels like weeks since we did!" A series of giggles and giddiness filled the air, Tulip went to the other one with Willow and Sadie.

Uncle replied, "Yeah, Valentine...the very embodiment of civilization. You ladies are gonna love it."

Arthur gripped the reins, he knew they were going to make the ride much more enjoyable and fun. "Okay then, let's go."

"Alright, out to the trees then take a left."

"I know what I'm doin', Uncle. You ain't the one drivin'."

Tulip waited for Arthur to go ahead, taking the front, then, she whipped the leathery reins. "You sure it's alright to take me?" Sadie asked.

Willow piped up, "Yeah, the more the merrier! We're takin' ya out to get some fresh air." Sadie scoffed at that. "Aw, c'mon, jus' have some fun alright?"

"Uh-huh." Tulip agreed, it was the entire reason why she wanted Mrs. Adler to tag along.

"Oh sure, fine, I could at least buy a few things for myself…"

"And I need to look 'round for a lil' comic book for Jack." Willow grinned.

The two carriages were led out of the camp, heading to Valentine while the wheels made deep ruts within the dirt and muddy roads. It's another fine morning with an even better trip to Valentine than before, at least Tulip hopes so.

* * *

A/N : Here we goo! Next main mission, Hosea and Tulip wholesome interaction (ig), and bringing Sadie along. I hope that doesn't make ya guys mad, the poor woman lost everything and her husband back in the snow. How could this possibly make y'all mad? Too many people tagging along? Idk.  
Thanks so much, personally, about the votes and comments, both here and on fanfiction website. With so many branching paths, characters, etc, I'm extremely doubtful of myself. But enough of that, anyway, when the story stated about the coldest year, I based it off of the Great Blizzard in 1898-1899.

(Who would hate Hosea and be mad at him? Even Tulip admits that she can't!)

 **Fun fact :**  
 **"Tulip's no saint, she doesn't just kill. Any poor feller who'd mess with her would wish he'd taken the bullet in the back of his skull."**  
 **Before I began even planning the story, this was Tulip's quote, not her saying it obviously, but if I made a wallpaper, it would be that and it'd be set up just like those character arts with their own quotes.**

Published : Jan.4, 2019 (damn why do I put Dec. or 2018?! I guess it just feels like it still is lol).

Edit : Jan.4, 2019

Fixed some grammar stuff, added a little detail where Tulip left her rifle behind. **A mistake on my part, a Lancaster Repeater in RDR2 is actually the Winchester. Forgot. I apologize.**


	19. (Ch11 PtII) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 11 Pt. II**  
 **"Mud and Morons"**  
 **(Polite Society, Valentine Style)**

* * *

The horses nickered, tossing about their beautiful brown mane as they trotted along the dirt path to Valentine. The sky was clear blue, animals playfully scurried along in the thick brushes of the wilderness. A common American Red Fox would occasionally dash by, sometimes even underneath the wagons or in-between the horse's legs.

Willow was swinging her legs in a carefree way as usual, sitting by Tulip's side while Sadie was at the back of the wagon. Arthur was glad about the company they brought along...except for Uncle. But it wasn't true hate or anything, much like Willow, he just likes to poke fun of Uncle most of the time.

Most of the time.

Uncle looked over his shoulder, "Ladies, sing us a song."

The girls chuckled and even Tulip and Willow looked at each other with a smile, "Might as well sing songs and have fun while it lasts am I wrong?" Sadie found it so strange how the gang could be so destructive and threatening, yet here they are, getting ready to have their share of entertainment and joyous time.

 _"I..."_ Karen began, _"Got a girl in Berryville...can't be screwed 'cause she's too damn ill. So I don't go down there no more, there's a blue horse lays outside her door!"_

Soon, the others joined, and Willow roughly pulled Tulip and began swaying again from side to side, Tulip rolled her eyes, sighing yet smiling. Tulip hummed along, _"I got a girl in Valentine...likes to drink that fancy wine!"_

May-Beth raised her arms, _"Plumes in her hat was two feet tall...the crack in her pants paid for it all!_

 _"I got a girl in Berryville!"_ Willow chuckled while doing the chorus, Uncle was laughing and clapping a bit, _"Can't get in her cause she won't stay still! She kicks and squeals and farts and hollers!"_

 _"Won't take less than seven dollars!"_ They all laughed and clapped, Arthur was grinning and shaking his head, it was too catchy. While Sadie on the other hand was actually humming along too, she couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit. The little posse was laughing already, they all haven't had this much fun for a long time after that botched ferry heist, Tulip and the others had already forgotten it during these moments.

As they crossed the roads up towards the railroads that led to the livestock town of Valentine, they saw something racing by at ludicrous speeds. Uncle was the first to point it out (literally), "Look at that coach, he's all over the place."

"Oh, goddamnit! Oh shit, the horses!" The man cried out. "Damn horses..."

The wagons stopped right next to each other and Sadie was watching the two draft horses break off in two separate directions, "Is one of you gonna get that feller's horse?"

Uncle looked at Mrs. Adler, "Oh, I got lumbago, it's very serious!"

Arthur was going to make a snide remark, but Willow beat him to it and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh sureee ya do, old man!"

"Alright, I'll see what's going on..." Tulip sighed, jumping off. Arthur glanced at her, "You don't have to do it, Tulip." He continued, knowing how stubborn she was nonetheless. "Lumbago. Really..." He looked to her and sighed.

"Mm-hm." She snickered. "C'mon."

Arthur and Tulip approached the man who owned them and was wearing unkempt, regular clothes. "Oh hey, y'all mind on helping me get my two horses back from over at them parts, could you?"

Arthur honestly found this a waste of time, and Tulip knew, so she elbowed him slightly. He almost wanted to make a retort but kept it to himself. _Tulip's always wantin' to drag me along and help folks._ At least he was in a good mood. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, one of them is the white one over there, the brown one's at down this little hill. Tried calming it, but that damn animal almost kicked me! Fierce one, he is, I'm warning you."

Tulip already going to the other way, Arthur had no choice, but decided to head for the white draft horse that was scurrying around between the trees, "You can do it, Arthur." Mary-Beth called out.

"Don't get yer head kicked in, Tulip!" The woman sent a glare at Willow who chuckled before heading over to the other one. "Oh, I'm kiddin', careful Tulip!"

She slowly approached the large, looming Shire horse that was nickering about. "Shh...Shh..."

Sadie got up from her seat, curiously watching, "How's she gonna get the horse without sayin' a single word? The man's not lyin' when he said that it was fierce."

Willow laid on the front seat, her hands behind her head as she took on a very relaxed and almost rude-looking posture. "Eh, she dealt with much worse things. What I wanna know is how do ya live in that mountain? It's goddamn cold and empty, that place!"

Sadie smirked, "Oh, I'll tell you later. Just hope what you said don't happen or else we got a dead woman with a skull that's been bashed in."

Willow winced at the thought of it, "Sure hope that ain't the case, but I doubt it."

"Seen it before, it's was pretty damn ugly..."

The horse was huge compared to her Foxtrotter, but it was no surprise, to her knowledge, Shires are the biggest breeds. Tulip was clicking her tongue, even though it isn't a normal tongue, it doesn't mean she couldn't do it. The horse was tossing its head around finally noticing the approaching cowgirl, its legs weren't kicking around as high into the air as Tulip patiently waited.

Holding out a hand, she calmly patted the top of its head. She chuckled, Shires are docile compared to the horses she'd seen in the past. In no time, she took its reins and led it to the owner. Whatever the case was, the draft horses are normally friendly and have a sweet nature.

She tipped her hat and Arthur returned with the white Shire, "Here, here ya go."

"Thank you both! You're a gentleman, sir, a gentleman!"

"Naw, not really... I was just...tryna impress the women."

"Haha, well, anyway, thank you both."

Uncle was going to pull out something, but it seemed like he ran out of it. "Come on, let's go!" Tulip can get a good guess that he was going to pull out a bottle.

"To Valentine!" Karen exclaimed.

"Woo!"

She jumped onto the wagon and continued moving along, Willow nudged her shoulder. "Ya did good as always."

Uncle was snickering, "You're turning into a regular old fairy godmother there, Arthur."

He flicked the reins, looking at the corner of his eye with a questioning glance, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mary-Beth explained, knowing that Uncle was referencing something from a story. "It means you've got a heart."

Karen Jones chimed in, "A small one perhaps, hidden deep inside, but a real one."

"And you haven't repulsive, old lizard!"

"Ha!" Willow cackled.

Uncle turned to the ladies, "Lizards have hearts!"

"I can't believe this..." Sadie shook her head, enjoying every moment of it.

Arthur was a bit embarrassed inside, but he refused to show it, "Well, I'm proud of you." Tilly said.

He smirked, "To be honest, if you lot hadn't been here...I probably would've robbed him." They all let out a small laugh.

"Well, ya didn't!" Willow called out.

As they strode into town, passing by the livestock and animals that were fenced in, Karen replied, "Wooh, smell those sheep! Ha!" She continued. "...Or is that Uncle?" It prompted the group to laugh.

"Haha, oh very funny!" The old, lazy man responded.

"This looks like a decent little town."

"Other people...finally."

"Other morons most likely hehe." Willow whispered.

"Look at all that snow on the mountains. Sure don't want to be back up there." Just like this morning with Hosea, the white blanketed and spilled down from New Ambarino.

"You think we should've asked Molly to come with us?"

Karen scoffed and waved her hand in a mocking and extravagant way that reminded Willow of some folks back in Blackwater. "Oh no, Miss O'Shea is far too high and mighty now for the likes of us... Or to do any real work. She's a society lady, now." Arthur steered the wagon and prepared for a stop, "Okay, take a good look around, ladies. Let's see what we got here."

Uncle and the others spotted a particular building, "Sheriff's office on the right. I'm sure you and Tulip can pick up some bounties there."

"Heaven forbid you put your head on the line." Arthur said.

"Heh, that's a young man's game."

"Ya do know that once there's bounties, it'll just become a competition, right?" They all chuckled, "I remember ya- "

" -No, no you don't, don't say nothin' about that, Willow." He quickly cut her off.

Tulip laughed, Sadie tilted her head in confusion. "What did he do?"

She had that mocking grin, "Ohhh, I'll tell ya later!" She leaned in and gestured with her finger for Sadie to do the same, then whispered. "In short though, Arthur wanted to steal Tulip's bounty. They had a bet on who can get the most before the sun's down an' the moon's sittin hiiiigh in the sky..."

Sadie couldn't help but chuckle, imagining it. "Hohoh, sounds like a good one..."

"Ya bet!"

Arthur could hear Willow's quiet laughter, "Hey, what did I just tell you?"

She jumped and sat straight, a wide shit-eating smile danced across her lips. "Ya said, 'Hey, what did I just tell ya'!"

Tulip and the ladies snickered, he shook his head. "Tryin' to act like a wise one, ain'tcha..."

Karen was eyeing the Valentine Saloon, "Ooh yes, we can get up to some mischief here alright..."

"Just remember, keep a low profile."

"Will you remember that, though, Arthur?"

"Probably not." He smirked.

"Let's park up down the end there, near the stables."

Tulip was passing by a man standing just outside of the stables, the sign had been about donating to the poor. There was a gray spotted dog that was barking at them, it wasn't hostile or anything though. It was actually wagging its tail excitedly to meet newcomers.

"Alright! Here, we are, just like I said. The cultural center of civilization. Man at his finest." He laughed.

"Uncle, what're we doin'?"

"Well, we're gonna do what any self-respecting maniac does...put the women to work." Arthur was smiling about this trip, if Grimshaw ever found out, he'd probably and most likely be dead meat.

"With pleasure... we'll start at the saloon."

"Okay, just stay outta trouble and don't get yourselves noticed."

"Right, I- I need to get something from the stores."

"Okay, well we'll see you at the general store when you're done."

"C'mon ladies...imagine we're in Paris!"

"I imagine Paris and Valentine are easily confused..."

Tulip offered a hand for Sadie to take, even though it was completely unnecessary, she took it nonetheless.

"So that's how you see yourself, is it? A maniac?"

"Well, in my youth, I used to be known as the 'one-shot kid'." Uncle proudly said.

"Was that true?" Sadie asked, though it was more if a statement. He lied so much that even Tulip couldn't tell, she just shrugged in response.

"Okay... I'm not gonna ask why."

"You're a sad man, Arthur Morgan." Then he quickly added. "But I know you love me."

"Desperately...you're my favorite parasite." They came up the steps, then Arthur pretended to be deep in thought. "No... ringworm's my favorite parasite, you're my second favorite parasite."

"Very funny."

"Wait, I lied...ringworm..." He listed with his fingers, "Then rats with the plague, then you."

Willow shook her head, "You two..." Tulip and her chuckled under their breaths.

Uncle replied, "Shut up... This is the place, now. Come on."

Sadie and the two girls were staring at the signs of brands from various products hanging next to the window and door. " 'Old Blood Eyes', I ought to try that drink. Sounds like it can burn, just like how I like 'em."

" 'White's... Big Game Callers Animal Scents'..." Willow and Sadie glanced at each other, "Gross." They grinned.

Tulip shook her head, animal scents are basically piss, but they work at least. To some extent that is.

Uncle entered and so did the others, "Mornin'."

"So what do you need?"

"Well, a drop of whiskey for a start. Something to pass the time while we're waiting on the women."

"Always thinkin' ahead, ain't you?"

"Why don't you pick out a cigar? A cigar always focuses the mind, I find."

Tulip was somewhat boredly staring at the Jolly Jacks product, the depiction of the person with a giant mouth was a little funny.

"What we're ya saying?"

"Well, you seem a little scattered, Arthur. Trust Old Uncle."

"Pfft." Willow smiled.

The shopkeeper called up, "Lemme know if you have any questions, fellers."

"Well, sure I'll take this and... I'll just take one pack of this Premium Cigarettes, why not..." He took a cigar, a single one that costed $1.50, he'd rather rob it off someone honestly.

She looked over Arthur's shoulder, "Oh, can I have that card?"

"Collectin' cards? Since when you become interested in 'em, Willow?"

She snatched the card that was labeled No.2. "Oh, hush. I wanna see the legendary gunslinger cards if ya got one! Ah, ya got the Famous Gunslingers card set, Otis Miller Boys... Cool." She stuffed it into her little pocket. "Hey, maybe we might see ourselves on them."

"Ha, I doubt that."

"Not you, Arth." She and Tulip shared a glance and Tulip had her eyes slightly widened, she pulled her hat down, looking away.

"Her, huh." Arthur found it interesting, but he didn't pry and question.

"Ooh." Willow grabbed a bottle and showed it to Sadie, "If ya really wanna have a party, maybe get some of theseee... Hm." She read the label. " 'Guarma Rum, Cinco Torres'."

The shopkeeper spoke up, "It's some strong poison, ladies, good stuff. Careful not to have too much fun, I ain't the one responsible."

Tulip, who was facing away from them, was slightly smirking. With Willow, everything's a party, and with Uncle thrown into the mix, it's an endless mess of laughter.

"So, you're actually buying for once? Are you feeling alright?" Arthur was seeing that Uncle was messing with the cheese wedges on the counter, smelling them.

He laughed and waved the cheese around, talking to the person behind the counter. "See this? Young folk got no respect for their elders no more. What do you reckon? A lamb or a sausage?"

"Well, this here's a sheep town, the lamb's the best in the state."

"Now I know what the smell is." He was still messing around with the cheese wedge.

Sadie muttered, "I still reckon it's Uncle..."

"Pfft!" Willow caught it, and Tulip made an airy cackle through her nose.

"That's a ripe cheese alright." He said. "Look at this, a jaw harp."

Arthur now turned with his full attention, his eyebrows scrunched in a very confused manner. Even Tulip and the other girls paused in their little shopping, baffled. "What is this list of yours?"

"I got a lot to replenish after that god-awful time in the mountains... All done."

"Thank you kindly."

"This should do the trick." In no time, he pulled the cork out and began drinking the Old Blood Eyes Kentucky Bourbon, "Ah, yep...fine whiskey."

Willow came up, "Do you have any 'Penny Dreadful, Wild West Heroes' comics?"

"Oh, yeah, got 'em under the counter. Just one though." He pulled it out and let the comic fall flat onto the counter, "It'll be a few cents."

Before Willow would even have her hand reach into her pocket, she saw a hand already placing the shiny coins on the wooden counter, it chimed and rolled. "I'll buy it for you, Willow, least I can do." It was Mrs. Alder.

"Thank you, Sadie."

As they all finished their business, Tulip grabbing a few little packets of candy for Willow and Jack, they stood out on the porch in front of the store. "Y'all just gonna wait here and knock yourselves out 'til the ladies come back?"

"Yep."

Tulip took a seat, setting one leg over the other. She made a few quick signs with her fingers and Willow watched them _, "Mess around, I'll just draw and take a rest."_

"Sure thing, c'mon Sadie! I'll show ya how to get a man's attention..."

"W-wait but- " Willow abruptly grabbed her hand, unsure of what Tulip just said.

She cut her off, "Nope! I'll teach ya how you can earn your keep for the camp...the fun way!" Willow pulled her away.

Uncle handed the bottle to Arthur, "Here's to your good health, sir...and to being down here, off that mountain."

"Absolutely."

They watched Karen drag a random stranger off to the hotel, "It's a funny world. This time in my career...I pictured myself being married to an heiress..."

Tulip shook her head, Uncle has the wildest imaginations of a fool, but they were funny. His camp stories, no matter how ridiculous it was, it's hilarious and Jack would always love hearing stories.

Uncle keep going and they were both drinking until his voice just trailed off and they both would eventually fall asleep, Tulip didn't have much to draw since she wasn't good at drawing straight from her memory unlike Arthur, so she had closed her book long ago and shifted her hat's brim down, soon dozing off. She had wondered what Willow was exactly planning with Sadie, it's always something that'd draw attention, but Willow would somehow pull it off regardless.

Tulip was still caressing the wrinkled surface of the folded map piece, heavy questions lingering around her mind and Hosea's wisdom from the morning.

Arthur's voice echoed within the depths of her mindscape.

 _"Tulip's no saint, she doesn't just kill..."_

* * *

A/N : Finals this week jeebus! Still recreating journal, doing homework, drawing OCs, and whatnot. Speaking of which, I should clarify some things...

Twitter, **KayKatMeow**  
Instagram, **Old American Venom** (the spaces in between has underscores or lower dashes)  
DeviantArt(DA), Fanfiction. net, **JaneValentine007**  
Discord, **El (OldAmericanVenom)#4323**

Also, howdy folks from this site! Sorry for the delay, as you can see, the publish date is when I actually posted it in wattpad and on fanfiction, there's a little wait, again, sorry. Busy life, just did the finals and hopefully I can crank out another chapter this 3 day weekend. **Rob Weithoff aka John Marston has a instagram now,** which is why I decided to come back from IG after forgetting my old pass for my account and all... XD  
 _I did this chapter half dead and past midnight for y'all lol._

Published : Jan.23, 2019

Edited : Jan.25, 2019


	20. (Ch11 PtIII) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 11**

 **"Morons & Mud"**  
 **(Polite Society, Valentine Style)**

* * *

"Willow, what are you doin'?"

She was hauling around a few unknown drinks in brown bottles, apparently, she had them packed in the wagon and was prepared for such an occasion. How Willow thought of these things or managed to slip them in, she'll never know.

"I'm tellin' ya, Sadie, we're gon' knock 'em out!" Willow chuckled.

"Is this moonshine?" Sadie snatched one from her to get a closer look at it.

"Mixed with some herbs an' whatnot thanks to Tulip - yes!" After a small pause, she shook her head. "We ain't gon' kill anyone, jus' get 'em dumb men knocked out cold, silly." Willow took it back and nudged Sadie with a smirk.

She had silently wondered what kinds of little things Tulip could do for a split second. The woman appreciated Willow's attempts, she didn't want to ruin the fun, so she tried to play along, despite the depressive thoughts raking at the dark corners of her mind.

Sadie looked around, "Look, I know it's for fun and all, but... I don't want to have any business with men right now, even if it's a little scheme..."

Willow nodded slowly, "I know... But you can jus' watch and have the fun played out for ya, it's easy as pie if ya find the right dumbasses haha."

"Sounds like most things in life..." The bottles clinked in Willow's hand and she chuckled, Sadie had never thought of doing anything other than simply shopping. While her depression was still lingering, Sadie decided to why not go and see what kinds of ridiculous things Willow could do? Admittedly, her explosive, giddy demeanor was a bit contagious.

"Ehem! Let's see if I can get someone outta this saloon... An' if they're drunk, it'll be even easier!" She cleared her throat and dusted off her clothes and skirt. "Trust me, it works - Hosea taught me his old charmin' ways... I'm gon' test out an' see if I really got it still. Sadie, ya can jus' look near the window, them bein' drunk will be easy for me to pickpocket and I won't hafta use these!" She wiggled the small, dangling bottle in her hand.

"Oh, okay Willow, whatever you say..."

Willow pulled out a makeup and folding mirror, it looked too fancy for that to belong to her. It even looked strangely familiar, then her unspoken question was answered when Sadie saw the initial of "M".

"Don't tell Miss O'Shea." Willow giggled, caking her cheeks with makeup to give it a slight rosy pink blush.

She laughed, "You really are a thief."

"Whaddya expect, Miss Goody Two-Shoes?" She smiled.

Dusting off her skirt, fixing her hair, and clearing her throat, Willow stepped into the saloon with a completely different demeanor. As Sadie watched and peered through while not being as obvious, she stared at the girl who approached a lonely man with a couple of booze and empty beers.

It was amazing how Willow acted like such a kid even though her life of running with the gang is extremely serious and hard: shooting, killing, perhaps even more malicious activities - you name it. Yet, this 17-years old blondie has an innocent attitude that doesn't seem like it suits with the gang at all. It was almost like one of the ladies, specifically the brunette woman who loved to indulge herself in romantic books. But this was a different kind of innocence, Willow's was much more of a childish sort.

Despite all of that, it seems to work somehow.

"Howdy, feller." Willow came over, the man has a dirty white shirt and seems as if he's on the verge of passing out. "You look like ya need some excitement in yer life." She smiled.

He looked from his reflective glass bottle, smiling in return. "Oh h-hello, Missy..."

"Say..." Willow leaned in with her sweet voice, "If yer lucky - I'll let you do it for free..."

The drunk man had his smile widen, his eyes glazed over and blind from the liquor, his breath carried that scent of booze. "An' the catch?..." He hiccuped.

Willow winked, "You jus' gotta be good...aren'tchu?"

He cackled, slurring his words in some incoherent mumble, and finally stumbling up from his seat. "W-wanna do it right now, miss?"

"Don't pass out on me jus' yet cowboy - let's go up in the rooms..." The man was sloppily leaning in for a kiss, she moved her head back, teasing him. "Not here..."

'They took the bait, now it's time to reel 'em in.' Willow thought, going on the steps with a light bounce on her footstep.

Sadie was laughing outside.

As they went into one of the rooms, with some difficulty leading the drunk up the steps, Willow gently closed the door behind the two.

"Turn around, sugar, I'll change out of my clothes - don't worry, I'll be quick." She cooed, "I'll make this fun if ya do it."

"O-Okay then, missy." He stumbled in his steps, turning until she saw his sweaty back.

"What's yer name, darlin'?" She spoke as if honey was in her voice, Willow took out a revolver that was tucked in her waist.

She crept nearer, closing in on the man as he answered. "Ernie, m-miss."

With a quick bash on the head, he collapsed and went limp like a doll. "Well, Ernie, ya jus' got fooled." His body made a thump on the wooden floorboards, luckily, people would assume that things were getting a little rough.

She briefly thought to herself, amused. 'That wasn't very hard. But...let's make this a little interesting.' Willow got one bottle of moonshine, removing the cork with a squeak and dumped a bit on the man. Then, with a half empty bottle, she placed it near his hand, dropping it from a small height to make it look like he dropped it. 'That'll do it.' Willow rummaged through Ernie's pockets, grabbing any little thing no matter how small the change was.

Willow quickly looked for another exit, taking the one that clearly wasn't the front doors of this small saloon, and meeting up with Sadie.

"How did it go?"

"Easy as pie, Sadie. Knocked out this fella named Ernie." Willow snickered. "Made him look like he drank a lil' too much of this." She pointed to the bottles of moonshine.

They were chuckling together, walking down the streets, sometimes even spotting one of the girls from their gang scurrying around with a devilish smile. "And if things went sour - what then?" Sadie asked.

Willow shrugged, "Shoot 'em, I guess."

"Ain't that what we're tryin' to avoid, drawin' attention to ourselves? Makes me wonder how y'all get by with carelessness like that."

"We're a buncha fools with motives that happens to match our same dream, Sadie."

"I can see that."

 **-Few hours passed-**

The girls wandered through town, steering clear of the saloon and walking in the open in case the man Willow robbed (and a few others by picking their pockets or bags) ever saw them, they were passing time by meeting a few folks, even the man named Thomas.

Willow was strolling down the streets, looking at the muddy ground and tracing the deep ruts made by wagon wheels with her eyes. "That gentleman seems like he's too kind for his own good - judgin' by what folks 'round here say 'bout him."

"That might be what they see him as, you'll never know, that guy might be some no-good bastard." Sadie chuckled.

"Yeah... Oh look, it's Miss Gaskill." The brunette woman seemed really gleeful, spotting the two and quickly strutting over, holding her skirt so as to not have the hems of it be coated by dirt. "Howdy, Miss Gaskill!"

"How many times to do I have to tell ya it's just Mary-Beth, ya lil' devil!"

"Ya seem real excited." Sadie said.

"I'll tell you ladies when I get those sleeping beauties up, c'mon, c'mon!"

They saw Arthur, Tulip, and Uncle sleeping like birds on the bench, Willow wanted to laugh extremely hard. "Wait, wait, lemme get this..." She stopped the girls short, then pulled out a blocky contraption from the wagon. "I gotta get this, haha..." Willow grinned madly.

"Now where did you get that?" Mary-Beth asked.

"Stole it."

"Figures." Sadie and Mary-Beth smiled.

With a few moments, she had just taken a photo that the gang will laugh at for quite a long time...and possibly will get her murdered by Arthur. "Aaand that... Will. Do." She said with immense satisfaction, "let's get 'em up."

While Mary-Beth approached Arthur and Uncle, Sadie watched, and Willow planted a firm foot next to Tulip. "Eh-hem!" Tulip jolted awake, moving the brim of her hat up to meet eyes.

"Hm?" Tulip was blinking her eyes and rubbing the dust away.

"What in God's name? - goddamnit, Willow..." The men were startled by the loud smack of the boots and clink of her spurs. The women couldn't help but make a giddy, girly giggle.

Gaskill spoke up, her voice soft as always. "Gentlemen, ladies... I think I've gotten somethin' good." She chuckled with a little giddiness. "I snuck into this fancy house..."

She leaned in, Tulip scooting a bit closer until Willow wedged herself into the space, making the silent gunslinger to roll her eyes. The men listened in with extra attention, like all thieves and robbers do.

"Acted like a servant girl...usually works. Someone was sayin' her sister was takin' a trip from New York or someplace." Her lips curled into a grin, "Train full of rich tourists, headin' to Saint Denis...and then cruisin' off to Brazil!"

Arthur shook his head, while Uncle took a swig of the whiskey. "Okay..."

"A train laden with baggage and passin' through a bit of deserted country at night...as to get to the docks in time for the tides - in someplace called Scarlett Meadows."

"Huh..." Tulip looked to the side in thought.

Sadie and Willow caught it, seeing that she'd be familiar with the place, Arthur scratched the side of his cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, I know that place..." Uncle spoke up, "It's right on near New Handover. Right, it's real quiet over there."

Arthur nodded, "Sounds good... Where's Tilly and Karen?"

The girls looked at each other, Willow shrugging. "Usual, I guess. With 'em drunken fellers."

"I think they're at the hotel, pickin' them up and tryin' to rob them."

"Why?"

Mary-Beth replied, "Seemed easy."

"It sorta is, really...:" Willow whispered to the side.

"They have been gone for quite a while."

Arthur took a deep breath, standing up. "I guess I'll go see if there's any trouble. Tulip, c'mon."

Sadie was looking around, and she pointed half-heartedly, "Ain't that Miss Jackson over there?"

Tulip eyed the man like a vulture, her brows furrowing while the others were watching too, the folks around Tilly and another man with colored skin weren't paying much mind. But the man dressed in a tan coat had a vice grip on Tilly's arm, "That does not look ideal..." Arthur went spoke with a gruff tone. " 'scuse me. Tulip, find Karen."

With a silent but affirmative nod, Tulip went off into the hotel, the building which the man and Tilly had exited from.

 **-Arthur-**

He walked his way over to Tilly briskly, a scowl forming on his face.

"You thought I wouldn't find you, Tilly?" Arthur sees around the corner of the building that Tilly was backed up against the wall, the man having an iron grip against her arms, enough to make her face wince in pain slightly. But Tilly had a formidable fury and anger in her features, staring down at the man with a fearsome glare.

She seethed, spewing out venom between her teeth. "You can go kiss a damn snake of all I care...get off me!" She wrestled against his grip, "Get off of me!"

Arthur interrupted, his rational thinking telling him to hold off on causing any huge commotion. "Get your hands off her, friend." They both looked, Arthur stared him down like some low-down scum.

"Who're you?"

"A friend of mine..." She held up a dangerous and hard glower, but her voice wavered slightly.

The man had a fancy, shiny chain running through his pockets and looping around his middle button. He stepped back from the wall and Tilly, looking at the ground for a split moment, indicating that he was somewhat reluctant to start trouble just as Arthur was. "Or what, exactly?" His hands were opening and closing, his fingers seemingly ready to grab his gun and aim it at the fly.

"Wanna find out?" Morgan threatened.

 **-Tulip-**

Pushing open the doors, she walked in. Her hat adjusted to hide some of her face, "Can I help you, ma'm?" The man standing behind the counter eyed her cautiously, due to her skin or how suspicious she was acting, Tulip didn't care. She has one objective and that was to find Karen, perhaps save her if something went real ugly.

Tulip went by without a word, not wasting a breath, and stepping up the staircase with haste.

"No trouble now, please!" The gentleman behind the desk yelled.

Tulip went through the hallways, going to the right and passing by white curtains hanging on the windows. With a door on the end of the hall erupted voices, troubled ones. In a quickened pace and fiery feelings deep within her, she came closer to a room 2B. "I'm getting what I paid for!" A male voice bellowed behind the door.

Tulip's hand appeared on the doorknob, trying to turn it open. With no success, she stepped back and reared up her foot, kicking the wood with a mighty force.

*THUMP!*

Then a second time.

*THUMP!*

The door flew wide open, the lock clinging on the wood broke, sending splinters to scatter across the floor.

"Off of her." Tulip commanded, her eyes soon landing on some white man in his undergarments, he was sweaty and lustful. Karen was on the ground, her face bruised, and lip busted.

"Who the Hell are you, Redskin?" He growled; Tulip was utterly disgusted. From Karen's point of view, something flashed within Tulip's eyes, making her look downright murderous upon seeing a worm like him.

"Outta here, vermin."

"I ain't going nowhere - I paid for this, Redskin!" He barked, only making her scowl harder and her fist clamp tighter.

"No one pays an' hiughs her, animal!" She bought up her fists, "C'mere!"

The man started by trying to tackle Tulip, but with a counter, she pushed him back, making him lose his footing and having to hold on the bed frame to recover. She closed in with a hook coming into his right side of his gut, and he wheezed.

"You and yer damn, Redskins whinnin' 'bout land..." He gritted his teeth, punching her face and sending her brown hat to come off.

Karen lifted herself using an edge of a small wardrobe as Tulip spat red into the man's eyes and grabbing by his hair. With him momentarily stunned, Tulip was rearing her head back with her chin tucked in, she had aimed for the bridge of his nose, breaking it. But he was groaning in pain, still conscious and Tulip wasn't done, she had done it two more times, bashing the top of her head and bringing into the man's visage with blunt force as hard as a cannonball.

With a grimace on her face, Tulip had dropped him to the floor, massaging the most-likely bruising forming on her chin while watching him go limp as dead. "Damn, Tulip...anymore and you might have just killed him."

Tulip nudged him with her boot, "Mm." was all she said. "You fine?"

Miss Jones had her mouth opened slightly as she was feeling gingerly around the wound on the corner of her lips. "Jus' fine...men being men..." She spoke, exhausted, as they both had planned to get out of the building. "At least... He said somethin' about a bank, small town banks are far and few, I know. But with this bein' a livestock town, lots of cash flow into this place sometimes..."

"Okay, keep lookin'." Tulip spoke as they reached the bottom floor, the man at the counter didn't speak because of how fast they were going by and weren't bothering to talk to him. But they can clearly tell that he wasn't very pleased.

"I will... Thank you, Tulip. After you." Karen gestured, to which Tulip came out first, meeting up with the rest.

"You okay?" Tilly came over, even Uncle went to see how Karen was. He may be made fun of, but Uncle cares just as much as the rest of the folks in the gang do.

Something Sadie had realized from time to time, Karen sighed. "Sure, he only punched me... Tulip did more than punched him though."

"Did you kill a man?" Sadie asked.

She shook her head, "Good, alright then." Arthur said.

Tulip looked around until her eyes fell on someone peering in their direction, but mainly eyeing Willow and Tulip herself. When they had met eyes, the nervous feller widened his in some dawning realization. A dangerous realization. He seemed familiar to her, no one else noticed because of Karen, but someone else did...

"Hey, who's that guy over there looking at us?" Mary-Beth grabbed their attention.

Tulip studied him with squinted eyes and suspicion. "Mm..." Tulip hummed low, suddenly recognizing him from something she had jotted down in the past.

"W- Weren't you in Blackwater a while back?"

"Us? No, sir..." Willow responded.

"Well, I definitely saw you..." He shifted uncomfortably in his checkered suit, flickering the reins of his horse to turn the other way, "With a bunch of fellers, yeah -"

Arthur spoke up, "No, that's impossible. Come here for a minute..."

"Come on, git!" Tulip broke off into a sprint no sooner as the man broke off with his horse in full gallop.

"Oh, I don't like this." Uncle spoke.

"Me neither, go get the girls home, seems that me and Tulip are on' have a word with our friend." Tulip had already stolen a Mustang nearby and Arthur rode up on an American Standardbred. "Hyah!"

"Hey, that's my horse!"

"Jus' borrowin' it!" He chased after the two.

"Get away from me!" The man yelled in complete fear, Tulip wasn't far behind, she was trying to get him with her lasso, but the horse was fighting against her control.

"Calm!" She struggled.

At this point, Tulip won't be able to get near the man with the horse disobeying like that, tussling its head around and fighting against it to go in the direction Tulip wanted it to. Whatever mess this simple shopping trip has turned into, Arthur's going to have to silence the witness up ahead to avoid being a trouble magnet any more than he wishes to.

Even if it must resort into violent methods - Arthur had guessed that he shall see.

* * *

 **A/N:** Short note. School (upcoming tests, BIG TESTS JEEBUS I'M NERVOUS), fan projects, personal projects, and other excuses for not updating. I apologize.

 **Fanfiction folks, I'm using a different computer now, so I had to wait for things to be set up and all.**

 **Edited:** Mar. 27th, 2019


	21. (Ch11 PtIV) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 11 Pt. IV**

 **"Polite Society, Valentine Style"**

* * *

"Shit!" Tulip cursed as the wind blew against her and the horse brayed indignantly, tossing its head to fight for control. Tulip pulled on the reins to stop the incoming barn doors she was about to collide into, "C'mon gal... C'mon!" She fought against the reins, grinding her teeth. "You sonuvugh!- "

"Over here!" Refraining to say her name in hopes of not drawing any trouble, Arthur hollered as the stolen horse he was riding on was heading her way. She lifted her leg, "Yer still slow at this!" With a scowl she jumped on as her horse turned into a sharp u-turn before it could slam itself into the barn.

She hated having to jump onto another person's horse, it was extremely uncomfortable.

They both dashed through the building, he called. "I didn't mean nothing 'bout it, honest!"

Tulip just rolled her eyes.

It wasn't long until both thumping beasts reached an open land, the further they went, the more the slope was inclined. "No!" After realizing, Tulip yanked on the Standardbred's mane, forcing it to make a skidding stop as the man they were chasing had slipped and dropped out of sight!

As both of our bandits hopped out of the saddle, they spotted the poor man's fingers grasping the edge for his dear life as his horse kicked its front hooves into the sky, screeching in fear from the height.

"Ah! Help! Please!" The man from Blackwater pleaded for life (literally).

Tulip watched in silence. "Why you telling lies 'bout me?" Arthur approached, the bottom of his boots grazing the trembling fingers.

"I- I- got it wrong partner! Very wrong! N- Now please help me up!" He yelled.

"We've never been in Blackwater..."

"Then why are you chasing me?"

Arthur brought out his arms, looking around, "I've got an unfortunate face." Tulip was walking closer, as the man slowly slips.

"Yes, yes... Now please! Pull me up, please!" He began to writhe and wiggle trying to get leverage. But to no avail, his hourglass is running out of sand, bringing him ever closer to the jagged rocks eagerly awaiting his death.

Tulip bent down grabbing one of his hands and her partner sighed, thinking how too lenient she was sometimes. "Fine..." They dragged the sweaty man and he breathed, laying flat on the stone. "You alright?"

"No, no I... I am not." He struggled to stand up, his legs terribly shaky.

"Well, least you ain't dead." Arthur bluntly stated.

"There's that..." He offered a hand to shake, "Jimmy Brooks."

Neither Tulip nor Arthur took it. "I think it's best for all of us to pretend this never happened."

She hummed, Jimmy shook his head. "Oh, I agree...You, both you saved my life." Despite the situation and who was at fault for making the poor man almost died, he was smiling gratefully. "You're a good man and uh, uh good woman too. You..." He rummaged with what little he has, "You want a pen? It's one of them steel ones."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Jimmy Brooks." Arthur took it, fiddling with it until he gave it to Tulip. "But I'm not a good man." He crept closer, lowering the tone of his voice. "You see, we were at Blackwater. We kill people. And maybe we shoulda killed you." He warned. "Should I have killed you, Jimmy Brooks?"

"Me?" He trembled even more leaning a bit back, "I- I, no, I never saw any of you. N- not never... I think we all have an understanding?"

After a bit more intimidating staredown from Arthur, they were wrapping up their short and most likely their last conversation. "Jimmy Brooks. I'll remember that. I've got a good memory." Arthur was sneaking in another little threat.

"N- not one lick! Nothing in this old mind!" He quickly walked backwards, fumbling with his horse and rode away.

"You have a nice day now, sir." Arthur said and Tulip tipped her hat. As Brooks left, he said to her, "Now let's return this 'fore I forget."

She smiled.

"American Standardbred... it's pretty nice ain't it? Almost makes ya want to keep it."

Then she chucked, jabbing his side from the back as they rode back to Valentine.

"I'm jus' jokin', damnit."

Back to the livestock town that smells like shit, "Here's yer horse back, friend."

"Oh, you really were jus' borrowin' it!"

"Much appreciated."

"Mhm."

"Alright, I'm sure the others were at the bar here, do ya want to join?" Arthur offered, but before Tulip would make any signs, he added. "Judgin' by yer face, I know what yer thinkin'... a bar, after this trouble, and all this runnin'... Not the best idea, is it?"

 _"None of us are smart."_ She spelled out smirking.

* * *

A/N: Been a long while, but because of my friend's like Darkmax204 who's always somehow getting me to come back and we both just have fun with RDR stuff 24/7, I'm always in a good mood! Also, school and senior things are bombarding me atm, there's that. Thank you all. This really means a lot to me!

As for MORE IMPORTANT THINGS...  
I GOT THE LEATHER FOR ARTHUR'S HAT.  
AND I'M AT CH4 IN ARTHUR'S JOURNAL. SAINT DENIS.

 **QUESTION: Cut it short because do you want Willow and/or Sadie to be in this next mission? This is the bar fight one with Javier as the mission giver (I guess).**


	22. (Ch12 PtI) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 12 Pt. I**  
 **"Americans at Rest"**

* * *

Arthur headed back to where their group once was, only to find that Willow had stayed behind. As they returned, she shrugged and smirked. "There's no way I'm sitting next to that old man back to camp, I can hear the other guys from here. They're in the bar, c'mon then!"

Tulip, hesitant to even step onto the wooden platform on the front of the saloon, did anyway. She lowered the brim of her hat. Willow looked at her while Arthur checked on the corner of his eye, the mute woman only nodded. They strolled into the old building, worn from time, and had a cracked edges of a sign telling that it served some kind of chili.

They could pick up excited chuckles and amused laughter, " 'nother round!" A familiar voice belonging to Javier beckoned inside. "Bien! Haha, ey! Alright, there we go."

Tulip couldn't help but have a ghostly mask of amusement on her face. She wasn't the only one either.

Walking in, their appearance didn't go unnoticed, they must seem like strange folks to the men and women in the bar. Tulip and Willow immediately went to a table at a corner near the windows as Arthur went to Javier and Charles, who were surrounded by two ladies. "This is a terrible idea, I just know it - from experience." Willow whispered, Tulip intentionally trying to sink away from anyone's view.

"Mhm." She gave a long hum, emphasizing the point as the two women tried flirting with Arthur it seemed.

Tulip tried to best to hide her laugh, "Well ain't you just the tough as teak mountain man?"

The other with black hair smiled, "Oh you be quiet, Anastasia...anyone can tell this one's a pussy cat."

Javier chimed in, "Exactly, yes he's a pussy...cat. Ain't that so, Arthur?"

"Whatever you say..." Willow leaned in to hear what Arthur's comeback would be. "How much you cost, anyway?"

The one in orange crossed her arms, "Well, ain't that a nice way to talk to a lady?"

"Oh? I didn't know I was talking to a lady."

Then, that was when they grimaced in annoyance and stated, "Excuse me." Then they both took their leave. Charles was trying to keep one of them from leaving, but it was really no use.

"What a way to talk to women, huh? If you did that to Grimshaw..." Willow snickered.

"A regular dandy and charmer." Charles added, he stumbled a bit looking sluggish to Tulip. He must've drank quite a bit.

"I'd be a dead man, that's for sure." Arthur shook his head, imagining what horrors that terrifyingly firm woman would bring.

Tulip spelled out to Willow as usual. "She's askin' where that dumb, idiot Bill is, fellers."

"Oh man, I dread to think about it." Javier took a shot as the piano's music echoed around the room, men being busy and women being busy with men.

"Nevermind that, found him." Willow pointed out as they all turned to the man of the hour. "He gon' kiss or punch him?" Bill had some random person by the collar, then he proceeded to headbutt him, Tulip caught a glimpse of red on their face.

"Oh, we have our answer."

Then, a loud crash and shattering sound of glass broke the calm, chairs were being scooted, tables began to split and break, and people were yelling as the ladies of the saloon ran someplace else! "We got ourselves a bar fight, boys!"

"Argh! Whugh in thugh?!- " Tulip felt a sharp sting on her back as she turned and gave a heavy uppercut to whoever was behind her.

"Let's shoot these fools!"

"Oh, come on, we can handle these fools!"

"Come here!"

With a giant mess and racket and chaos and ear-splitting sounds all mixing into one bigger mess, it was somewhat hard to keep track of what anyone was saying unless it was direct towards them. Glass were like gunshots and shrapnel, flying all over the place and walls. As Willow was stuck in a hold, Tulip pried the man off of her and slammed him into the wall, cracking the window. "Thanks!" The blonde kicked him out cold.

"Goddamn, come over here!" Arthur released a one-two, throwing someone who was groaning in pain next to Tulip's muddy boots.

She only managed to smile for a moment, because her enjoyment was interrupted by someone harshly shoving her. "Sorry, amiga!" Javier laughed as he was in his own little scuffle.

"It's not kind for a man to hit a woman." Charles, being most likely the strongest out of the gang, jabbed with such force, it was like a brick for a hand! The man fell to the floor, his face bruised red and was just taken aback by how hard that impact was.

"Need a hand here!" Bill, lacking usage of his own brain, underestimated and thought he would take on 3 men at once, but was being tackled and battered by them.

Tulip didn't hold back as she gave an almighty kick to the back of their legs, making one of them fools howl in pain as Willow and Arthur fought off the rest attacking Bill Williamson.

"What the hell is goin' on down here?!" A booming, new voice roared from the stairs as loud footsteps pounded the floors. The man emerging into view as he stormed down was a bulking mass of muscle, he could completely tower over most men.

"No, Tommy, stay outta this!"

"Great."

"Come here ya little greaser..." Javier actually stepped back, and for once, he did not want to pick a fight with a burly men like him.

Another brawler grappled Arthur from behind, Willow got fed up and managed to find a whiskey bottle, picked it up, and bashed it right on the dome of the attacker!

"Uhn..." With a few stumbling steps, his arms stopped restraining Arthur and he fell flat on the floor.

"Thanks."

Willow gave an energetic nod.

"Javier could use some help, Morgan!" Most of the men were now unconscious, Charles had one up against a wall, Tulip stomped one, and Willow dusted off her hands.

Javier was busy having his face bashed onto a table as Arthur didn't waste time giving a quick powerful jab to Tommy, making him drop Javier and turning to Arthur. "Hey, tough guy!"

Javier was on the ground gasping for breath, Tommy was lifting Arthur up by his own shirt after they traded heavy punches. Tulip quickly pointed to something, prompting Willow to toss Tulip a brown, broken bottle.

*bam!*

"Urgh!" He flinched from the pain. "You damn whore!"

Being a monstrous man made of muscle that he is, Tommy threw Arthur to the side and against a table, he started running towards Tulip! "Oh no..."

She gritted her teeth and all in the next moment, her whole world became a flash and blur and a rush!

*PSHH!*

Shattered pieces flew all around her! Tumbling on something hard, her back stinging even more from the messy barfight, and then she was rolling into the mud, half her face covered in it. Tulip groaned in misery, having been tackled out of the cracked window like she was rammed by a raging bull. "Damn..."

She felt her familiar hat topple off someplace else, Arthur yelled, "Hey! Don't you dare lay yer dirty hands on her!"

"You want some too, huh? Come on, pretty boy..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Onto next part!

 ** _Deleted sentence:_**  
Tulip groaned in misery, having been tackled out of the cracked window like she was rammed by a raging bull. "Damn..." _She was sure she had real lumbago this time._

 **Published:**  
Tue, Oct. 15th, 2019


	23. (Ch12 PtII) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 12 Pt. II**  
 **"The 'Barfly' Effect"**  
 **(Americans at Rest)**

* * *

Tulip grunted, wiping off the bits of glass and mud from her face. No matter how tough she was, a hard ram through the saloon window can knock anyone's boots off.

Willow beside her helped get to her feet and Javier said, "Here, amiga." Lending Tulip's favorite hat to her, in turn, she gave a thankful nod.

"Pretty boah? Are you kiddin' me?" Arthur growled as the skies grew cloudy gray.

Tulip spat, dusting her clothes but it was no use as the mud and speckles of blood stuck to it. "Grimshaw and the ladies ain't gon' like the extra work..." Willow muttered to the side.

The townsfolk soon gathered around, encircling Arthur and Tommy, "You won't be so pretty when I'm done."

The fight was as messy as the dirt and grime and filth as the sky began to cry. Both men traded punches and heavy blows, giving each other nasty bruises, cuts on their chapped lips ripped open, blood and spit were spilled in this fight. "Kill that peabrain, Morgan!" Bill yelled, Tommy reminding Willow of him, just fatter, uglier, and reeked more of horse manure.

The big man gave a strong strike on Arthur's ribs, making him recoil and grunt a few steps backwards. "You okay there, Arthur?"

The said cowboy was crossed, but had a grin under that facade of his. "Yeah, I got this son of a bitch."

"Yer makin' a real fool of yerself!" Tommy headbutted him, then grabbed him, and sent him flying into the muck!

Tulip, having the ambition of stepping in herself, was held back by Charles. "This is a man's pride on the line. He can handle this." Both of them knew Tulip was more than enough to take a burly slow, idiot like Tommy. Both knew that she was only eager to beat him within an inch of his life for tossing her out of a window. However, Arthur was doing the job for her.

Once he started to thrash against the struggling man who was already on the ground, his head was bleeding out a disgusting, glistening red against the raindrops. Even the crowd began to lose their sense of fun as the fight slowly turned into a murder scene transpiring infront of them.

"Hey, stop that!" A moment of hesitation crossed Arthur's mind, but he still had a flash of searing anger in his eyes. He was like a machine, Tommy's head was already becoming malformed and his nose looked beyond broken. "Stop!"

Tulip rushed in, seizing her friend by the arms and a new frail, skinny man skittered in front of him (which was a poor idea; if it weren't for Tulip preventing the next punch). "P- Please, I beg you. Stop, come sir - you won the fight already, surely that's enough?"

Charles usually has a straight face, but even he had a slight disapproval. Javier was harder to read as he was hiding under his own hat, sitting on the steps. Willow mumbled under her breath, flinching at the sight of the poor man's swollen forehead. Bill, who leaned on a beam; most likely thought he had deserved it, and certainly enjoyed the show.

Arthur's grimace was replaced by some burning emotions churning in his gut for only a split second, glancing at the blood-covered, wheezing man and dropping him back to where Arthur thought he belonged: the ground. "What business is it of yours?" Arthur sneered.

He coughed, "Please, no business, sir. I beg you." A woman in the crowd was silently weeping on her beloved as the rest of them withdrew from Arthur, some even began to walk away; shaking their heads. Others, were simply staring at a battered Tommy in hushed horror.

Her friend shoved her away as Morgan grumbled and walked away from the man speaking to him, pushing the crowd aside and limping. The coughing man in straw hat was helping Tommy up as everyone dispersed. Tulip rubbed the painful side of her face, following him under a different building, getting some coverage from the slight rain.

"Making new friends again I see, Arthur!" Came a new voice, who wasn't alone.

"Look who we found, sniffin' about!"

"Mr. Van der Linde and Mr. Trelawny, one helluva party we're havin', mm?" Willow hummed, giving a friendly wave to a new person before them, or rather, an old friend. He was dressed in a more fancier suit, like Javier was, but black and adorned in an air of a gentlemanly manner. Trelawny gave a proper bow in return with a smile under that clean black mustache of his, Arthur was massaging his sore back. "Josiah Trelawny, I thought you'd gone to New York."

"And miss all this glamour?" He laughed, "You must be joking."

"How are you?"

"Well, quite well indeed." His sort of mix on American and British accents intertwined with his smooth voice and out of his lips. "I went to Blackwater looking for you gentlemen...and lads." Trelawny look Willow's hand with his gloved ones and gave a kiss. "You're not very popular there it seems. Ah, Javier and Charles." The three came closer, Charles crossing his arms and Javier tending to his sore jaw like the rest of themselves. "And Bill, looking well as can be. Gentleman, always a pleasure." He gave another bow.

"You're right, we ain't too popular in Blackwater." Dutch said.

"We left a lot of money there."

"And young Sean it seems."

"Sean?" Willow asked in curiosity.

"You've found him?"

Trelawny continued, "Yes, I have. He's being held by some bounty hunters...trying to see how much money the government will pay them. I know he's in Blackwater." He stated quite gravely. "But there's talk of them moving..."

Tulip couldn't help but have her teeth bite into her lips as Arthur stated the obvious bad news. "Well, if we step foot into Blackwater..." He messed with his jaw and spat out some dirt, "agh, well, then we're dead men for sure."

Dutch informed, "There'll be Pinkertons all over the place, but if he's alive we gotta try."

Everyone gave their form of agreement, most were nods. "Yeah, of course."

"It's you they want, Dutch."

"Always is. Charles, go find out what you can, carefully. Josiah, take Javier, Arthur and Tulip, go get yourselves cleaned up. Join them when your ready."

Bill butted in, "What about me?"

"Well exactly, what about you?"

Arthur was already making his way towards a barrel of water and Tulip was smirking about the exchange of words between the two. "Ah, Bill. C'mon."

"Well what about me, both of ya?" Willow had her hand on her hip in a sassy manner.

Dutch waved her off, "That's up to Miss Tulip. I, myself, recommend you stay put since you've made such a great ordeal with some of the locals at Blackwater's saloon."

Then Willow looked off somewhere else, "Darn... Agh, ya ain't wrong - look, let's not bring that up before I bring up the biggest ordeal made on Blackwater's boat." She countered.

Dutch sighed, "It was all our faults, Miss Willow, I am not going to go over this. We're done, it's her choice if you want to ride with them or standby."

Between Willow and Dutch, Tulip seemed to wonder if that's what the fuss looks like to the gang at camp when she and him would bark at each other in disapproval and playing the blame game. "Here." Arthur stepped aside, making her snapped her attention back to the reflection of her ruined self. "This is serious Tulip..." He murmured. "This is Blackwater an' West Elizabeth we're speakin' of."

"Igh knowgh." Tulip begun to contemplate whether Willow should tag along.

* * *

 **A/N:** That concludes this mission of American's at Rest! Ya know how the game gives you a choice on what to do? The last sentence is basically that. Though, I think Willow should sit out on this one, however. I'll go with that. (For this book...hehe ER EHEM!)

The title's just a play on two different idioms, "Butterfly Effect" and "Barfly" barfly's when someone enjoys too much* on booze.

Fanfiction fellers here, reminder, this is copied and pasted straight from wattpad, publish date is based on that site, etc.

 **Published:**  
 **Fri, Nov. 1st, 2019**


	24. (Ch13 PtI) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 13 Pt. I**  
 **"Exit Pursued By A Bruised Ego"**

* * *

They untied their horses and planned to head back to camp after the debacle with Valentine folks, they decided it was best to wait out and have things settle down again. It was drizzling a bit during the duration of their bar fight anyway.

The ride back to camp was somewhat dreary, if not more sorrowful than usual. Despite being in an entirely new state, trouble seems to creep and stalk them from every corner. At least, for Arthur that is. Willow was busy wondering about Sean and the other members of the gang, like Mac Callander. She had a feeling of hope, it didn't go unnoticed when she smiled at the thought and the news.

Tulip on the other hand, was busy still contemplating about the mission, she similarly felt like Arthur. Bar fights, of course it had to happen. Everything was fine until the idiot, Bill stumble in anyway.

While they began to change into clean outfits back in camp, Grimshaw was unsurprisingly yelling at the men and women. The funniest part was when Grimshaw had her eyes set on Arthur, Tulip and the rest of the people honestly felt bad.

"Mister Morgan! How can you go around looking like that? You're quite a sight."

"I'm fine, I'm just fine, Miss Grimshaw." He was busily scratching the bits of muck out of his beard. Silently thinking whether he should shave again...

"You're revolting and you'll get all of us sick."

"I jus'- "

"Come with me!"

"Haha..."

*SMACK!*

"Ugh!?- "

"Miss Tulip, don't you think you're off the hook, it's a shame to see a woman like you to be in a state like this!" Arthur laughed, but then he got shoved towards a barrel of water. Willow whistles away merrily while getting fresh sets of clothes for the two, her boots crunching the ground and earth beneath.

"Agh! W-where sorta busy right now!"

Guess the first wash in Valentine wasn't enough.

...Tulip didn't feel so bad now.

Arthur laughed slightly, surprised about the slap out of the blue. Then even Grimshaw couldn't help but snicker, "I wasn't askin', I'm tellin'!" She pushed him even more. "My camp, my rules, now come - both of ya!"

While Willow was grabbing neatly folded clothes, she noticed Kieran was looking at the scene Grimshaw was making of things. The blonde strolled by and said to the side, "This happens far too often honestly." She laughed.

Willow heard some mumbling, but it was far too incomprehensible to understand.

Arthur looked to Grimshaw, she nodded towards the barrel and he sighed.

"Here ya go." Willow set it on top of something. "And you." She gave Tulip a stack also.

After some thorough washing and cleaning up, both Tulip and Arthur gave each other a moment's glance. Then the mute sighed and scrambled her pockets. "Mhn..." she grunted slapping the few paper bills on his hand and he added it to his own.

"Ah, here's some money for your troubles..." He said lowly, she knew he had enough attacks on his own pride for one day.

"Why, thank you both." Then Susan Grimshaw walked off, satisfied.

Arthur was back to wearing his dirty, old, and worn blue shirt. He paired it with a black duster coat also, his red vest and previous outfit was enveloped in the mud. It didn't make him very happy, but he never really cared much (until Grimshaw would kill him for it).

Tulip was wearing dark blue fitted pants, some plain shirtwaist, and no surprise; another brown coat for the chilly air of Valentine and the Heartlands. For whatever reason, Tulip only cared about her flower-pinned hat and her rosy bandanna, everything else was any clothing she'd grab closest and would decide to wear it.

"Uh, uh, no. I ain't - don't even, Willow." He held up a hand and Willow just stood there smiling like a devilish girl she is now. Tulip was on Arthur's side this time, Willow just held her hands up in surrender.

 _"Empathy?"_ Tulip spelled out.

"Consider that karma." A kind elderly voice came to be, having an underlying tone of amusement.

"Mm..." Tulip grumbled while Willow giggled. _"Just wait."_ Tulip swiftly moved her fingers for the blonde girl and Willow stopped, "Okay, I'll _try_ to stop." They both grinned, nonetheless.

"You both act like children, I hope this isn't what caused the mess in Valentine old Dutch has told me about?"

"Oh, good lord no, Hosea." Willow shook her head, "We got Bill, Javier, Charles, and the three of us when that happened - you can take a good guess who threw the first punch." Then she added. "Or headbutt so to say."

"Bill" Both Arthur and Hosea said nonchalantly.

Hosea Matthews, one of the oldest members of the gang, he may be old, quite literally, but experience is something people cannot beat when it comes to shooting. Or breaking a deal with a silver tongue and without having to fight sometimes. He was polishing a rifle at his lap, "You lot want to go huntin'? You ladies are welcome to join."

He handed the rifle for Arthur to see, while Tulip signaled Willow to retrieve their rifles. "What are you huntin', an elephant?" Tulip placed one boot on the rock Hosea was sitting on, eagerly listening. "I wish. No, I saw a huge bear. One of the biggest I ever saw."

His voice surprisingly trembled slightly. Whether it was some excitement, or fear, Tulip couldn't quite tell. Both had their eyebrows raised however, while Willow had returned with their trusty Lancasters.

"I reckon nearly a thousand pounds."

"My god, what, you need us to come with you?"

"Of course, let's go."

Willow jumped it, "Wait, where are we headin' to exactly?"

"Up near the Dakota River - might take a day or two."

"We could do a break from this place..." He leaned on the Rolling Block rifle, adjusting his hat while Hosea was messing with his boots.

"Oh, me too. It's been a rough couple of weeks." They all agreed, Tulip still bothered by her bruises. "You need anythin'?"

"I don't think so, I've got all I need."

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go." Willow nodded as she said cheerfully.

Both men headed over to the hitching post and the horses, with Hosea handing over a weighty, leather satchel that's placed on horses. "So, you still ain't replaced Boadicea?"

"Nah, I miss her, she was quite a horse."

"I liked her too." Willow hoisted herself as Tulip took the reins of Sunny and unhitched the cheery Foxtrotter. The Native gunslinger only hummed in agreement, always loving every horse. (Except for The Count... Both have some odd chemistry with each other.)

Arthur was approaching the Tennessee Walker, the very same from Adler's Ranch. "This one's okay but...ain't no Boadicea."

He helped place the bag on Hosea's beloved horse: Silver Dollar. The elderly man pointed to the black one next to his, "I've been meaning to offload this big shire horse for a while now. Unruly bastard!"

Arthur smiled, giving a firm pat. To which the black shire horse snorted with attitude but didn't seem to disregard everyone completely at the very least. "Where'd you get him?"

"Some big, loud-mouth bastard tried to rob me when I was out and about riding so I..." He gave a pause, "Well, you know how it is."

"I see."

Giving a thought, Hosea mentioned a name they didn't wish to return right after the mess they caused. "Let's take him to Valentine. It's on the way, sort of. There's a decent dealer there. We'll unload him and you can buy yourself a new horse - put your saddle on him, let's get going."

"Okay, but I do kinda like this horse." On the inside, he truly did prefer the Walker over the Shire, it didn't look at him very kindly after all, and the Walker was already used to Arthur by the time they had gotten out of the snowy hell.

"There's nothin' wrong with two horses. And the stables always have the best ones."

"Well," He unhooked the saddle and put it on the Shire. "I guess you're right." The black horse brayed and flung its tail around briefly, eyeing Sunny, which only snorted disapprovingly at its manners.

"This is going to be fun, Arthur."

"He won't throw me?" He asked, observing carefully at what it could do. "No, he's an angel... If I'm near him..."

"Nasty lil' look in his eyes."

Willow almost did a gasp, "Don't be rude to this glorious creature." Tulip smiled.

"Easy big feller..." He mounted on the saddle and the massive Shire with it's jet-black mane and coat whinnied, its hooves pawing the ground a little bit.

Hosea got on his and Tulip lead Sunny over at the exit of the camp that goes to the livestock town. "Alright, let's head into town. No bar fights please."

"Oh, we'll do our best." Willow replied.

"We're headin' out, might be gone a few couple of days."

Willow glanced back at the camp, noticing Jack by the campfire, she nudged Tulip's shoulder. "Ah, reminder, I gave Jack this Penny Dreadful book. But he still wants to hear ya sing some time."

Tulip smirked shyly, feeling heat rise into her cheeks. Other than that, she continued to follow the two men, the falling vivid leaves brushing past. The horses beating against the damp grounds from earlier sprinkles of rain.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lol "Bruised Ego" is their title for this mission. Let's prepare and see ourselves a terrifying mission bear! And good God we all know how powerful mission animals are!

...Red Dead Redemption discord on pc when it came out was, no is STILL a mess rip. But at least they fix things, we gotta give time.

 **Published:**  
 **Sun. Nov 17th, 2019**


	25. (Ch13 PtII) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 13 Pt. II**  
 **"To Find One's Bearings..."**  
 **("Exit Pursued by A Bruised Ego")**

* * *

The afternoon, sparkly dew on the trees fell as they rode onwards, the chilly air slightly welcoming as the breeze kissed their faces. The ride was soothing, and it helped with the fact that they caused quite a stir in Valentine's big saloon. Or daresay, pretty much every part of the land Dutch's gang manages to settle in.

The cloudy sky was stony gray, the smell of rain remained and floated in the air. Being admittedly too caring (embarrassingly), Tulip would hope her or Willow or even Jack don't get any sickness or colds from the weather. The rain always reminded her how one person in the gang would have a cold and all the sudden it passes to someone else because they were too close to their personal bubble. (Tulip would definitely enjoy Micah being sickly and irritated any day though.)

The horses seem to enjoy the cold air and Hosea continued the conversation. "They got a good range horse tack at the Valentine Stables. Some beautiful saddles...I used to have a nice one." Tulip glanced at her old worn, common saddle.

"Yeah, what happened to that?" Willow said from behind.

"Got stolen outside that saloon in Deer Creek."

Arthur seemed to have a memory pop into his mind. "Ohh, I remember now, just about. That turned into a long day."

"Yes, remember? Mac went crazy, threatened to kill the whole town. And Davey was passed out so cold we left him there, came back in the next day and... he woke up started right back drinkin' again."

"I miss those boys."

Hosea leaned a little bit, "Jenny too, she had some spark, that girl."

"It must've been hard on Lenny, you could tell he was sweet on her."

"Well, Lenny and Jenny could never have worked, That's like Arthur and Martha, or Bill and Phil."

"Haha, maybe yer right. Does feel like a bit of our luck died with them, too." Then without muttering, they picked up the pace as well as their volume.

"Nonsense, we'll be alright. Just need some money to get back to our feet."

"I hope so, Hosea..."

A little heavy pause settled upon their conversation as they stormed across the mucky brown paths, the mountains looking more beautiful and grander the closer they rode to Valentine.

Tulip rode alongside them, moving on up and spelled out: _"Bonds?"_

"Not yet. Can't offload 'em Cornwall's bonds- they're still very hot. It needs to be done right. I have a couple of leads I've been lookin' into." Just then, the black shire brayed in annoyance, "Don't let that big bastard get the better of you there, Arthur."

"Calm down, there, there boy..." He gave a few pats while the rest slowed down the pace slightly. "He's alright." The shire almost looked as if it ignorantly huffed, shaking its long hair out of its dark eyes.

Galloping across the path, they headed to the left of the town, the smell ever-so welcoming. "The stables are just up ahead. Okay, go sell that big brute and buy yourself a horse. I'm goin' off to the general store, get a few things to lure out that bear. Meet you back in a bit."

Tulip, Arthur, and Willow hopped off, the blonde muttered something about not wanting to "get brutally mauled and ripped apart" by the biggest monster Hosea supposedly has ever seen. The lot came across the worn, white building. The white paint being so weather damaged and ruined through time made it look more grayer rather than pearly white. Closer they strolled to the stables, stronger came the smell of horse manure.

"Smell that fresh air!" Willow quipped.

"Took 'em words right outta my mouth."

A man dressed and covered in some dirt, approached, his dark colored mustache ruffling as he spoke. "Hey, how may I help you fellers?"

Arthur caressed the loutish Shire, which was whipping his head to try and whack Arthur's hand away slightly. The nature of the horse made Tulip have a ghostly smirk. "It's jus' me, I'm in the market for a new horse. Something strong and fast."

"Yer in the right place, I've got some beauties in at the moment." The man gestured towards the other horses seemingly busy with the haystacks. "Yeah." He gave a short whistle, "What about this one here?" He patted the top of the horse's head, which twitched at it. The big black creature was eyeing Arthur and the man as if it had a little understanding of what was going on. "Lookin' to sell?"

He watched the horse's pink nose huff as the girls went on lingering outside, having their own conversation. "I ain't sure yet."

"You got papers?"

"No, no papers." At that, the man glanced at Arthur, almost seemingly suspicious of him from Tulip's point of view. "Well, of course, that's gonna affect what I can pay but yer luck's in. I got a feller who's been lookin' for a decent workhorse like this for a while." He assured, "He'll pay a good price. Otherwise, I can stable him here for you. Here, take a look."

Willow stayed outside while Tulip decided to return inside to see some of the other horses, as both she and Arthur proceeded, some of the creatures craned their necks and elegant snouts to greet the two. There was an energetic horse painted in an earthly brown coat, "Oh, American Standardbred. They're lean machines, agile too, but don't go makin' any sudden movements. This one's a timid one." The man wasn't wrong, when Arthur inched forward, the horse seemed to inch backward.

"If you're lookin' for a workhorse, our best one's the Dutch Warmbloods over there." The group of said creatures were in darker colors, almost looks brown. Unlike the Standardbred, few of them were actually leaning over to meet the duo. Tulip honestly had to admit, they were quite excited, and she liked those workhorses. "I bet these'll scare the wolves instead of runnin' from them." Arthur gave a friendly little pat.

"Oh, that'll scare them nasty animals for sure. If you really want to frighten a predator like that, we got this monster over here." He showed the largest horse in the stable, its muscles gave outlines on its stony gray body, showing that it was a force to be reckoned with. "We only got one of these Ardennes warhorses I'm afraid. And for a good reason too." Arthur looked at the horse, who seemed to be rather relaxed. But it was curious of him, it observed the two with its southearted, determined eyes. "This one here's the strongest, but also the most expensive one we got."

Secretly, it made Arthur's heart drop a bit, he dared to asked regardless. "How much is this big feller?"

"Four-hundred and fifty."

Hearing that made even Willow cringe, and she was just outside. Tulip turned her head away with raised, shocked eyebrows. Arthur mustered most of what he had and only broke out a disheartened smile as he shook his head, "Well, hopefully it'll still be here when I bring enough."

"Quite a price to pay, but I assure you, it's worth the trouble for one."

"I'll just have that Shire stabled and take one of them Morgans. Palomino."

After taking the horse, Willow finally came in, her hand on her chin to show she was obviously thinking. "Can I?" She saw the docile and thrilled little, golden Morgan.

"You really wanna name him? If it's a dumb one, I ain't accepting it." Tulip smiled madly under the brim of her brown hat.

"I won't, I jus' - I dunno. I wanna name it, maybe see if it's an okay name, so I can name my own if I ever get one."

He scratched his beard, "Go right ahead."

Willow gave a long hum. "Hrm... I think I'll name him..." Then the silence of her thinking started to become a bit too time consuming.

"Let's not take too long, Willow. Hosea's probably- "

"Fine, fine! Honey!"

"Honey?"

"That a bad one? Okay then it's Biscuit!"

"Are you just naming food?"

Tulip was chuckling in the corner; Willow's ears had gone pink. "No! Wait - Yes? I'm jus' hungry darn it! Fine, Brass, there, we're done! That's a good, tough name." Her voice trailed off as her stomach grumbled. "Goddamn dumbass..."

"What was that?"

With that, she just bit her own tongue, glued her mouth shut, and went stomping out of the stables. "Nothin' !" She finally uttered out.

Arthur turned to the man who was preparing the papers, "I'll name him Brass."

With that all sorted out, it left Arthur some free snacks for the horse and a brush, with also a very embarrassed Willow in the end. He looked back at the Ardennes that kept a watchful eye on him, both Tulip and Willow knew he had coveted it.

"Alright, let's get going, we got quite a ride ahead of us." Hosea returned with handfuls of bait.

"Lead the way."

"What's with her?" The silver haired man asked.

Willow had her arms crossed, "Nothin'. Absolutely nothin' ." She still felt the heat on her face and there was an underlying, irritated tone; much to Tulip's amusement.

Arthur had won this round.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Morgan isn't his main little horse, but it somehow became a (hopefully) humorous scene when it came to names. Trust me, I don't have a rough draft of the chapter, I'm going with the flow here, and just like Willow - I rushed the naming part right now. Haha!

As for the War Horse...(God, I love mine! Yep, the only gray one too, that I have!)  
...I couldn't just have it sitting there with a free sign in this story. The famous white Arabian is a bit ridiculously small for Arthur honestly. BUT! That! Is my first tamed horse and the horse I used at the very end, and I mean when I did first playthrough, blind. Admittedly, you could say I do have some bias (hopefully using that word correctly). That doesn't mean I never used others; I have Turkoman I use almost always in RDO.

 **Published:**  
 **Sat. Nov 24th, 2019**


	26. (Ch13 PtIII) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 13 Pt. III**  
 **"Exit Pursued by A Bruised Ego"**

* * *

"So, what's this lake we're headin' for?"

"It's called O' Creagh's Run, up in the mountains east of Cumberland Falls. I just hope I can remember how to get there, but my bet is that Tulip can probably lend a hand on that."

"Back into the mountains, I sure didn't figure on that."

"But this time, we're doin' the chasin'."

As they rode up into the incline, Hosea questioned. "So, how are things between you and John?"

With no surprise, Arthur gave a quick, stiff answer, "Fine." Tulip didn't care as much as Willow did, but it wasn't much of a difference that either of the girls found it concerning.

Hosea himself wasn't really satisfied with his reply. "Ain't it about time you let it go now?"

"It was a year, Hosea. He ditched us for a goddamn year." A sour recollection reemerged in his mind, leaving an even sourer taste. Tulip had a firm lip suddenly thinking hard about it, whether she wanted to side with Arthur or Hosea. Willow on the other hand, was trying to figure out how to fix their broken relationship on it, trying to find a middle path...in a way that'll have both Arthur look past it and John make amends with his family.

Hosea attempted to have them reconcile, "I have spoken to him many times, he knows he did wrong... He just wants to put it behind him."

"I'm sure he does." Arthur was only focused on the path up ahead. Then he let his tongue runoff, clearly frustrated. "Runnin' off on the kid is one thing, but there's a code, and he knows that. He ain't Trelawny, Dutch and you pretty much raised him."

"I know, but it's done - has been for a while now."

Arthur let out a heavy sigh: "Nobody else would have been welcomed back that easy after that long, and you know it." Under his breath, he added. "...even her."

Tulip, with her alertness and keen hearing, shot a sharp look at his back. A slip of the tongue had just resulted in him receiving a small pang of guilt upon mentioning, he wasn't sure if she had heard it, but a gut feeling said otherwise. Hosea quickly cut in to stop him, but he was certain Hosea didn't catch it. "Maybe, but please, don't you put that to the test." The elderly man himself seemed to have stated it under a different reason towards Arthur.

Arthur was certain of it.

The ride had seemingly grown lengthy, the silence soon embedding itself in their conversation, or perhaps the lack of it. Thoughts and old memories seemed to be flourishing freshly into the realm of their minds, sown from some...feeling of ancient grudge or maybe envy.

The group galloped past a worn sign, vegetation feeding from the very base of the wooden pole. Tulip couldn't help but feel nostalgic. "Yes, I remember this place, Moonstone Pond..." He glanced at Tulip for confirmation, to which she nodded (with a small smile). "We're going the right way."

They passed these great big mountains that they once saw earlier from Valentine, one of which looks like a stony spinal back of a great ancient beast resting on the land and dividing up the outlooks. The skies were a beautiful blue; cloudless, and bright. Elevation climbs ever higher, the cold winds becoming ever cooler as the horses bolted through the gravelly pathways.

* * *

 _The gang rode onwards, and time flew._

* * *

"That's the lake there, good, we've made it. Let's loop around the other side." With Brass being slightly tired and playing around with Sunny, the pace had slowed. Birds and black feathery avians dotted the now dull and dark azure skies. "Quite the sight."

"I love it." Willow welcomed the breeze.

Following down the path, brown, fuzzy creatures hopped between the bushes and little red flower patches. "Look there, rabbits. Maybe we should catch one to cook."

"Sure, I'll try and shoot one." At that, Tulip tried to keep her snicker in.

Hosea shook his head, "You don't want to use anything too powerful on a small animal like that."

"Yer gon' ruin the meat, dumbass." Willow teased, then added. "At least yer a better shot than at drawin' 'em..." She elbowed Tulip, and both madly gave a muffled laughter, infectious to Hosea, except to Arthur, for a good reason.

"To put it in a nicer way, you'll just ruin the meat, Arthur." Hosea continued to explain before both Willow and Arthur would begin to out best each other in retorts and teases. "Best thing's a bow or a .22 caliber varmint rifle."

He shot a deathly glare to Willow who was smirking, "I have hunted rabbits before, you know."

Hosea silently wanted to roll his eyes, the gang was childish at times and a little annoying, but he smiled at a distant memory, nonetheless. "Yes, and obliterated them with a shotgun, if I remember right."

"Poor bunny." The blonde said, looking and acting solemnly to the skies as if there was heaven up there. "Anyway, since you don't got a Varmint - here's a bow."

"Why am I huntin' with the damn bow?"

"Yer gon' let a woman like Tulip do the work?"

"Well, no."

Hosea stepped in, "Tulip and I are starving, just so you're aware of it."

Tulip grabbed the bow from her horse, giving the trusty golden Foxtrotter an apple. _"Together."_ She waved her hands and fingers naturally to spell out. Willow whispered, "I could show that this man here can't best a gal like me." The native woman smiled, _"I'll do it myself."_

"If you say so, c'mon Hosea! Let's watch 'em."

Both Tulip and Arthur nodded, and she handed him arrows with small tips and were almost fork-like. _"Small game."_ Then, she pointed down the dirt trail where almost invisible rabbit prints lead to. There were three small Black-tailed Jackrabbits, each picking at the ground and grass blades upon the earth.

They crouched low, like a prowling predator. "There little hard to see." Even Tulip had to admit and agree with him, so they agreed to approach even closer.

The mute woman turned abruptly to Willow, _"Mess us up, regret it."_ She gave a stern look and the teen gave a thumbs up, Hosea was enjoying it.

Only just a few meters away, their giant ears twitched upwards, then suddenly stopped. With a nod, both nocked the small game arrows, their arm as straight as a sword.

*phwish!* Went the arrow, slicing through the air.

"Got it." He said with a satisfied tone.

Tulip grinned, _"Good."_

With that out of the way and a fleeing single bunny, they cut the skin and peeled it right off, finishing up. "Alright, it's gettin' late, we should camp here. You and Willow, you both get set up while Tulip and I start the fire."

* * *

 _After a few hours..._

* * *

When they were done (Willow somehow struggling to have the tent stay in the right shape), the skies were as black as obsidian. The only form of illumination other than the campfire was the silvery coin of the moon, the trees giving an inky, looming silhouette over them. A few stars were blinking upon the dim canvas of the sky, the smell and warmth of the big fire drifted around the gang like a soothing ghost of embers and ashes.

"I'm famished." Arthur was stretching after a long day, Tulip was yawning and watched as her piece of meat was sizzling over the orange glow. She had already handed Willow one, who had wished they didn't lose their ingredients for seasoning the food back at Blackwater.

"What are you waitin' for? Cook that rabbit then, they're delicious over an openfire like this." Hosea sat on a folding chair.

Tulip was almost finished on heating up the rabbit, feeding little bits of wood to the hungry flames. "Mm?" She offered.

"I'm fine, Tulip. I don't like eating this late."

Arthur chuckled, "After all that."

"Really though, Arthur..."

"You gonna start, Willow? This late at night?"

"No, no, I'm serious!" She waved her hands furiously in surrender. "Ya did good, Arthur. Really." She chewed on the plain meat. "Yer gettin' lil' better compared to last time."

"Oh alright, thank you. We have a truce on this teasin'?"

"No."

"What - really?"

"Yep."

He sighed, Tulip and Hosea laughed.

The mute was smiling and enjoying the moment. Until rummaging around her own satchel, did she notice that the bloodied piece of a map was still there, like a sick reminder. Her lips faltered for a moment. As Arthur and Willow was having their own conversation and Hosea was preparing for rest saying about preferring to be "up at first light", no one seemed to have noticed it. Thankfully.

They all went into their sleeping bags, Tulip slipping into her own, but was wide awake. Upon thinking about it, she had quite a lot to write on her own journal: _Uncle's strange little grocery shopping, a bar fight that could've been easily avoided, hunting a huge monster Hosea supposedly saw, and the most obvious one clawing at her mind._

 _The bloody map from a severed head._

* * *

 **A/N:** Everything's always happy until something or someone gives a terrible, ill-omen hush of a reminder. It happens.

 **Published:**  
 **Sat. Nov 30th, 2019**  
 **WAIT! HAPPY THANKSGIVIN' !**


	27. (Ch13 PtIV) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 13 Pt. IV**  
 **"To Lose One's Bearings..."**  
 **("Exit Pursued by A Bruised Ego")**

* * *

Ticking and ticking, there was a click and a tick from somewhere.

The monotonous snick and click and tick became louder, Tulip was confused, her eyes only seeing the deep darkness. Tick-tock and Tulip couldn't tell where she was. For some strange reason, she felt like time was running out. She wanted to move, but she felt like...nothing. It didn't feel like Tulip was airborne, underwater, or even on flat ground. As the ticks echoed stronger, she began to wonder if she's just simply existing in the lonely dark.

In the vastness void, (click-tick,) she wanted to yell out, or say anything. Yet, despite all her efforts, nothing came. Tulip didn't feel muffled, she felt as if her mind couldn't process forming out words, the invisible clock running (tick-tock). It felt as if she never learned how to speak, it made her anxious.

Her nervousness churned sickly in her stomach, amazed on how she could even feel. Her throat was sore, it's as if she was holding back tears or any depressing emotion. All she wanted was one word from her mouth. Just one. Just one more. Any word, any letter, any syllable, anything. The more she struggled, the more the clock rang louder. Then as the click-clacks became so loud and unbearable, her eyes cracked open violently, followed by a burn and tiredness.

The clock sounds finally died down compared to her dream, she rubbed her eyes groggily, turned her head, and saw her silver pocket watch on top of her journal next to her. Tulip was relieved, far more relieved than she had expected. Taking a deep sigh, she quietly grabbed them and began reading her last entry, uncertain what she did last night:

 _" -O' Creagh's Run?- "_

 _"It's late, but I wanted to write regardless. We had to take a trip to Valentine's general store, Uncle had a strange list. The lazy man also had a poor excuse, 'lumbago'? The rest of the ladies tagged along, even Sadie Adler herself - a fun trip it was. Hoped it helped on tearing her mind off of her husband. A man from Blackwater, going by the name Brooks, had recognized the lot of us. We became sloppy on our tracks. We became a bit too entranced by money and reputation._

 _Some time later, we've managed to grab even more curious eyes when Willow, Arthur, and I stumbled into the bigger bar of Valentine with Javier and Charles. I found it humorous how a drunken Charles Smith tried calling back the offended women. Bill, however, caused chaos - with the rest of us idiots dragged into it. Tommy. I felt sorry for him. He was almost killed in front of the entire town, I couldn't blame Arthur though. All of us were...filled with mixed feelings after that mess. I dread what'd happen if any of us were killed off._

 _Now I'm here, hunting with Hosea and the others. Just like back in those days when we haven't got the law breathing down our necks, or us anxious about the goddamn gallows. Should I tell them about the corpse? There's no use, they already know."_

Tulip swallowed thickly, her dry throat making it hurt. She had crossed out the last few words knowing that Willow or any of them for that matter; would find out by simply reading her entries. They couldn't know about the map, not yet.

She closed her worn journal, her movements feeling a bit sluggish. Tulip was already secretly regretting staying up so late, but it was a feeling she had been used to for years: Tired. For once, she feels like sleeping more, the sky was a dull foggy gray.

"Mm..." She sat up nonetheless, she felt that time should never be wasted on such temporary luxury.

A few moments had passed when she neatly packed up some of her things, Hosea stretched, and both prepared themselves for the next morning. "Ah, it's nice to not hear the gang's idiocy in the mornings, or Miss Grimshaw's threats towards everyone." He chuckled, Tulip smiling and agreeing with him. "Coffee?"

She nodded.

The brewing coffee wafted around the camp, the sun sitting high in the sky. As time passes, colors began fading back into the skies, Arthur and Willow were awake. They were offered coffee and Tulip had to search through her saddle bag for any sugar, "So... What's your plan?" Arthur slapped his familiar black hat on and rested on a chair.

"Well, we'll see if we can track him, but we might need to lay bait to draw him out. Bears like fish, obviously - but they also have a sweet tooth." Hosea folded up his chair. "A lot of fellers bait then shoot from the trees, but I prefer to hunt on the ground."

"Dangerous, much?" Willow mumbled.

He continued, "Yes, more dangerous, but we'll have a better chance of getting a good shot in. And if he bolts we can start right off after him." He rummaged through Silver Dollar's saddle (his horse) and handed Willow and Arthur a box along with a can of meat. "Can you both mix up this bait while Tulip and I finish packing us up?"

"Sure."

"Fish, berries. Tie it up in that rag when you're both done."

"I hope you know what you're talkin' about."

"I grew up in the mountains, Arthur. I was virtually weaned on bear meat."

"Tulip's 'virtually weaned' on bison meat." Willow retorted while they mixed the gritty fish meat and blackberries, she wasn't particularly wrong with the statement.

"Done."

"Good, let's pack up and get going. We'll try our luck down by the water, that's where I saw him last. So, how's that horse treatin' you, Arthur?"

Brass, Sunny, and Silver Dollar all galloped across the river, kicking up sprays of water. "It ain't so bad. There, there, Brass." He gave a treat to the golden creature.

"You know, I was in this area with Bessie, years ago." Hosea reminisced, as Willow watched them ride along the outskirts of the great blue lake.

"Really? Didn't know that, I imagine you still miss her."

"Every day."

"Did you two ever...think about gettin' out of the life?" Arthur asked curiously, many of the new members may not have realized how common the unspoken question was. Despite Arthur's unwavering loyalty and Tulip's undaunting commitment, even they had imagined (or more so, tried).

"We did briefly, you don't remember? Guess you were still young, didn't last long. I drifted back into it. She understood - she knew who I was." He spoke of it sadly.

"I remember you not being around for a while, but things were looser back then."

The girls silently listened. "Truth is, there's never really any getting out, and staying in...it's hard, you all know that. But Bessie and I made it work." Suddenly Hosea asks, "Why, you thinkin' about getting out?"

"Me? No, of course not."

Tulip rode along side with Hosea, "No." She simply stated.

"I'm with you guys." Willow clung to Tulip's back, yawning but giving a sincere smile.

"Listen, if Dutch's grand plans work, and we can make enough money to go some place new, really new, maybe we can all have a new start." Then he interrupted the topic as they rounded the rocky corner, "Anyway, for now, let's try and chase ourselves a bear, shall we? Let's look by the water here, see if he's been fishing again recently."

"Got it."

They hopped off of their saddles, watching the rocks sit silently and jut out of the water's surface. Their horses all looked as if they were having their own conversation, honestly.

"Look for any tracks, dung, bones...any signs of him."

They scoured around, Tulip checking on the left while Arthur was on the right. "Dear lord I hope I don't step on his crap." Willow looked around, sitting on top of a rock.

"Least of your worries, Willow." Hosea stated.

Arthur leaned in closer to the dirt, seeing indents upon the earth, a huge outline of this monster could be seen. "There's some paw marks here, they sure look big enough." A little too big, in Arthur's opinion. He silently wished for a bigger gun.

 _"Way?"_ Tulip spelled.

"Up this way. These tracks go into those trees across the path." They walked around, Willow having Tulip's rifle at the ready. "Wait a minute, there's somethin' on the ground here..." The swarming, hungry flies hovered over a spot.

"Half eaten fish here... must have been left by our friend, I reckon."

"Let's see if there's anything else. Oh, bear shit here, watch your step." There was a pause. "Willow."

"Yeah, calm yer horses. I ain't blind. Look's fresh though, I've got a feelin' this isn't gonna end right." They pushed the vibrant red flowers away as they crouched low, closely following the trail of heavy paw prints judging by how deep the marks were.

"Damn...ends right here."

"So we lost him?"

Tulip looked at her surroundings, a sawed-off shotgun in her hand. Willow doing the same, gripping the Pacencia (Tulip's Lancaster). Tulip cursed herself for forgetting the other rifle for Willow, she had left it on Sunny's saddle.

"For now." Arthur sighed disappointingly. "A little optimism, Arthur."

"Well... What now?"

"I think we should...split up and each look."

"That, Is a terrible idea."

"Either that or - we could place some bait here."

"I'll take the bait option, I'd rather not get turned into dinner for that monster, Hosea." Willow watched her back cautiously.

"Alright, I agree. Let's place the bag over there, by those boulders up ahead. Looks like a good spot for it."

They did as they were told while the girls headed for a different boulder, Arthur whispered to Hosea as they eagerly waited. "A thousand pounds, you say?"

"More or less. Big scar down his face. Did that bait look okay to you?"

"I think so, you and Tulip are the experts."

"Ready with your gun there?"

"I'm good, you okay? You seem nervous."

"So do you."

"So do they."

Upon the other side, Tulip and Willow didn't look any better than them, Willow had gone with Tulip on many hunting occasions, but taking down a bear? It's basically, her first time.

"Let's just...take a look at that bait."

Tulip watched as Hosea approached the potent bait, Willow looking wide-eyed at what he's about to be doing. Tulip tapped her arm, "Aghim." Her blonde companion nodded and obediently aimed down the Lancaster; her fingers were cold. _"Trigger."_ Tulip reminded about her finger on the trigger as she crept closer, and away from the rock with her shotgun prepared.

"Goddamnit, whatyer doin'?!" Willow harshly whispered.

Meanwhile, on their side, Arthur stated. "We've only just set it, Hosea."

"I know, but we need to do this right. Got a knife?"

Arthur was busily cutting the bag, exposing the raw meat and sweet blackberries. Willow saw another figure emerging from the hill, and that was the moment Hosea looked up. He was wondering what the sound was, and then he stumbled back: "Shit..."

"Fire?!"

"No!..."

Willow wanted to shoot first, because all four of them saw that Hosea wasn't exaggerating. The enormous killing machine was bigger than a Shire horse, much bigger! Just like Hosea's description, it had a gnarly, rugged scar running down its growling face. The scar also had a story to tell, seeing that it took the bear's eye out. It stood on its own two hind legs, a looming tower of terrifying power, making itself twice its size.

"It's too close..." The men slowly stood up, staring down at the huge, hungry beast. Arthur sheathed his knife, his fingers tracing over a familiar handle.

Within an instant, a booming bang rang out into the crisp air! Tulip had pulled the trigger of her shotgun, but the ferocious beast took all the pellets on its face like it was nothing! It began charging, crushing the ground, and roaring! Arthur pulled out his Cattleman Revolver, putting all six of his rounds into the bear's scarred out eye. Due to panic, his shots were all over its face, he was aiming for the monster's other eye.

With Willow firing the Lancaster, it tore into the head of the bear! It shook and flailed its head around, snarling and growling. It immediately turned and fled off, its poundings on the ground could even be felt from where Willow was. It knew it was outnumbered.

They all watched as it bolted away on all fours, Tulip stumbling and almost tripping on a couple of pebbles as she made her way back to regroup. "You fine, old man?" Arthur breathed heavily; adrenaline was coursing all over.

Hosea was sitting, his eyes wide. "Course, I'm fine, it's nothing, nothing at all." They helped him up and he was straightening his back.

"Thank you, I think." They whistled for their horses over, Tulip using her wooden little pipe, of course. "That was fun." Tulip handed over the Rolling Block.

"You know what, all of you? I'm a little old and beaten up - to be after the biggest game. You can have this."

He handed the map to Arthur Morgan, Willow snatched it. "What is it?" Then Arthur took it back, cursing while they all were a little too awake from that bear. "A man in a bar gave it to me...well, I stole it from him. But that's another story." They smiled and a chuckle was thrown into that remark. "He said that it- it told him where to find some real big animals."

"Thank you."

"It's a pleasure. You saved my life." Arthur was grinning the entire time, being nearest to the bear just suddenly made his entire life flash before his eyes. He had that feeling of immense relief and found it ridiculous in a sense. "I think I'm going back to camp to...lick my wounds. You all commin' or, you gonna track that monster?"

Both Willow and Tulip glanced at each other, chuckling and having a silent agreement. "We're hightailing outta here, at the moment, I'm believin' miracles ain't gon' happen twice."

"After all this way, goddamn that was one hell of a bear."

"Our weapons ain't scratchin' that thing."

 _"We prepare."_

"Yeah, I'm with you on that, I think I need a rest after this."

"Let's go."

"Mhm."

With that mess decided, they took their time returning to Horseshoe Overlook. Resting at a little makeshift tent again like last time gave Arthur and Tulip a chance to write, the campfire was filled with laughter, Willow's teasings, and resulting both men to laugh at themselves at how terrified they were.

 _" -The Heartlands- "_

 _"I've only been scared right down to my very core a few times in my sad life. This bear, it was larger than Shire horses, larger than even buildings! When thinking about it, it was thanks to the map Hosea had stolen, guess Karma works in really funny ways it seems. Whatever that beast was made of, it withstood our gunshots with no effort. Poor old man - he might have given himself a slight heart attack."_

A drawing of a scarred bear's face was drawn with many details, even down to its saliva.

 _"By the Great Spirits, it was a true monster."_

* * *

 **A/N:** They crapped their pants, who wouldn't when they see a huge killing machine like that bear with underpowered weapons? Haha!

Anyway, Tulip's dream, then her worries on the piece of map, and now she had to deal with this, I feel bad lol.

That concludes this mission!

 **Published:** Fri, Dec. 6th, 2019


	28. (Ch14) -Horseshoe Overlook-

**Chapter 14**  
 **"A Foot in Both Camps"**

* * *

"I hope Dutch doesn't have a fit over us disappearin' like that. I'm sure as hell we all don't need another 'we gotta be out there makin' money' speech."

Willow chuckled, "Oh please, do say that again but in Dutch's breakin' voice."

They all either grinned or gave a small laugh, covered by a cough. Arthur was secretly tempted to, but it was probably a bad idea since they already reached camp. "We were just out scoping a lead, he doesn't need to know it was a big furry one. Well, thank you lot, I probably owe all of you something."

 _"It was fun."_ The mute smiled, yawning and turning her head at such an angle away from them, so that no one could really see her mouth. They knew she was never really comfortable about having people look at her while eating or yawning for some strange reason (Tulip would occasionally hide herself).

"Don't worry about it, Hosea." Arthur hitched Brass, giving a proud pat on its golden coat. He couldn't help but be amused that he was eyeing Sunny. A beautiful, loyal companion that has a warm marigold coat.

"I need to head out to Emerald Ranch soon, look into something."

"See you later." Willow went off to their own area to drop off the weapons, while Tulip watched Silver Dollar ride off.

It was turning into a somewhat uneventful afternoon, the air was cloudy and crispy cold. Some folks were busy doing their own thing, Grimshaw cleaning; Mary-beth playing with her crochet; Bill being drunk off somewhere; and Dutch was looking out into the landscape. Tulip decided to see what the O'Driscoll had to say, was it her being sympathetic? Or perhaps something else for the reason?

"Mm.." She walked over, passing by the chuck wagon. The smell of a new stew was made by Pearson, she wanted to improve the food herself, but she had no ingredients. (It always irked her how she had so many spices and add ons in her arsenal of seasonings - but all was left in the dust, dirt, and snow).

She saw the dark figure of the poor man, tied to the tree. Upon closer inspection, Tulip noticed little marks upon his forehead, looking as if he was recently pelted by rocks. She sat on a boulder, he was about to snooze off until he jolted in fear of her. "P- Please, I- I got nothin' to say. I..."

It was then that Tulip gestured a "shh", holding a finger to her lips. Then she lifted her head for either person to have a better view of each other's eyes. The man dropped his tense shoulders, seeing that the woman didn't mean to do anything. She didn't glare like a snake or frown disgustedly at him, unlike the men in the gang.

"What do you want?..." He mumbled quietly, unsure to speak at the frighteningly quiet lady.

 _It must have seemed very terrifying that the quietest in the gang approached him._ She thought. Tulip rummaged around her horse's saddlebag for a different notebook, and returned with a pencil in her hand. She wrote: _"Just a conversation."_ then, sat on the rock.

"S-so you really can't talk?" He shivered from the chilly air, growing ever so colder as the day passes onto dusk. She shook her head in a "no". His tired eyes begged the question as to why Tulip would waste time to speak with him, she merely shrugged.

 _"Kieran Duffy?"_

"Yeah... that's my name." He shifted uncomfortably against the tree, "You know, you seem to like your horse. W-well, everyone here loves theirs. Even other gangs..."

She nodded, a small curl on the corners of her lips formed as she saw Sunny and Brass sharing a hay bale. _"Her name's Sunny, used to be my parents'. But now here we are, stragglers and pests of the ever-evolving world."_

He read, nodding in a solemn agreement. "Yeah. How we all end up. She's a nice Foxtrotter, I always felt right with horses. Even as a kid, I mean."

"Mhm."

"How's... How's mine? Branwen?"

She's slightly surprised how Kieran seems to show more concern over his own horse than himself. Even the mere mention of the name had a caring undertone. _"We don't cruelly kill horses and people like varmints. At otherside camp."_ She waited for him to finish reading and then pointed past the tents.

"Good, that's good... So, wh- what's your story?" Then he quickly added, as if he may have offended her. "I- If you don't mind."

When she thought about it, it has been a long time since she had to share her own story with anyone. It was...sad, how time worked. _"My home was here."_ She wrote. _"Too young to remember my own tribe. Then moved west, tried. But diseases claimed my parents' lives. Wandered, lost, then met them."_

She looked up from her book, staring at Dutch and the others. Tulip left it vague in details, but enough for anyone to know, Kieran couldn't help but laugh to his miserable self. "It was the same, 'cept we thought we was gonna be farmers in California. I- I guess many folks aren't so different..."

Tulip chuckled, _"I suppose."_

The Native mute suddenly stood up, dusting herself off. "You're off to work or rest then right? W-well, thank you kindly. For the conversation and all..."

She tipped her hat. "Wait." Tulip turned around to meet his tired eyes once again.

"If you want Colm, I- I'll tell you." The mentioning of the name made Kieran have a toxic, underlying tone, she was almost surprised to see such a man like him sound like that.

She wrote: _"Us folks are resting, we'll pay visit soon."_

He nodded and stared at the ground, Tulip walking off. Her head begins to spin its cogs and think of a plan. Whether or not he was saying it in order to bait them into a trap, seemed strangely unlikely. Otherwise, it would've happened back in the snow. Perhaps, their "social call" would be best done at night.

She went to her quarters and headed into the tent, Willow lazily almost about to snooze off. "Hn? Oh. First impressions?" The blonde asked curiously about Duffy.

 _"Innocent."_ Tulip summarized.

She agreed. "I could see that. What are we gon' do?"

 _"Wait for night. Pay visit to Colm."_

Willow bitterly frowned, "Are we gonna let Dutch know? Anyone?"

To Tulip's distaste, she hasn't felt like speaking to Dutch. She'd feel as if they'd go into an argument again, right after a great hunting adventure with Hosea - she wouldn't want to sour up her own mood. _"Yes. We'll have the gang, rid of Colm."_

"I'll let Dutch know- "

Tulip gently grasped her hand before she left their tent. _"Make him go easy on him. We. Wait."_ Her stern expression made Willow go silent, she nodded, and the mute had finally let go of her.

She grabbed her pencil and took out her journal, settling down, and laid on the makeshift bed. With deep thoughts, Tulip didn't know what to write. She tucked it away, then, as her hand flew into her pocket, the mute suddenly had grim thoughts.

 _"MW." She gritted her teeth and stared skywards._

 _I'm no different from Dutch..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Cut dialogue, thought it was more interesting to show how Tulip would be able to speak with someone if they didn't know sign language. Makes the conversation a little more private and smaller, or even personal between the two. Mary-Beth will be coming in a bit later, or next few chapters where she offers the water.

His tired eyes begged the question, while a new set of footsteps sounded behind them. "Oh, Tulip... Are you Igon' scare the life outta him too?"

"N-no, m'am." He spoke a little louder, the man didn't seem to be threatened by the newcomer of the conversation. Tulip tipped her hat, it was Mary-Beth. "Just wanted to talk, is all."

"You must be in a good mood if you ain't poking him with a knife."

* * *

Posters and commissions are piling up a little bit, so I'm busy - also ooh, Bioshock Collection!

 **Published: Wed, Feb. 15h, 2020**

 **OMG IT'S TWENTY-TWENTY.**


End file.
